


Slanted and Enchanted

by R31_M4y3r



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Children, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, On the Run, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R31_M4y3r/pseuds/R31_M4y3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't proud of the situation she had put herself and her daughter in. And Happy's sudden interest in her and her situation wasn't helping. He just wouldn't leave her alone and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Happy/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you going to hit me with the bat?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons Of Anarchy, FX and Kurt Sutter does._

_This story takes place during the second season of the show. It stars between the second and third episode and I've taken major liberties with the timeline. I haven't written a story that's based on the show like this before and It's kind of fun. However, I don't want to reinvent the wheel so I'm not going to write the exact scenes unless my OC is in them. I'm kind of assuming that you all have seen the second season, and if you haven't you'll probably be able to follow the story anyway._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are you going to hit me with the bat?**

"Teller – Morrow." Gemma answered the phone.

"Hi Gemma, it's Jack." Jack owned a café on main street, he was a friend of the club, gave them good prices on lunch and catering whenever they asked and was an old class mate of Gemma's.

"Hi Jack! All good?"

"Yeah, I wanna ask a favor."

Gemma was glad to be able to do him a favor, he has never asked for one and this was an opportunity for her to show how much she appreciated his friendship.

"Sure, Jack. Anything."

"I've got a friend who needs her car serviced."

"Ok? You need a good price?" That didn't seem like something he would consider a favor.

"Yes, that too, she doesn't have much money. But more importantly, it needs to be done completely off the books, no putting in her name or plate in a computer, preferably not mentioned anywhere at all."

"I'd love to do that for you, you know that, but I need to know what we're dealing with."

"She not on the run from the law, if that's what you mean. But she doesn't have any car insurance on it, it's complicated."

"Why?"

"It's an ex, she's got restraining orders and shit, but... Apparently DMV are a huge problem with these types of problems, she's ok with the cops here but..."

"Ok, I get it." Gemma said. "It's not a problem Jack, just give me the info and I'll have Jax look after her."

"Good, thanks. I owe you one."

"No you don't. We'll take care of her."

Gemma got the info on the woman and went out to find Jax.

-o0o-

Jax watched as the Black 1969 Karmann Ghia drove up on the lot. This was the car he had been waiting for.

When the owned of the car got out of it Jax was surprised, she was a small, lean and had thick chocolate brown, almost black hair. She wore jeans and a white ribbed tank top with a gray cardigan over it. Why she insisted on the cardigan in this heat, he couldn't figure out. Nice ass and handful tits, he couldn't see her eyes due to the aviator sunglasses she was wearing. What stunned him was the girl who jumped out on the other side of the car, she also had almost black, curly hair, alabaster skin and she wore a navy blue dress, white knee socks and was about four years old. He walked up to the woman.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're the one Jack called about?"

"Yes, I really appreciate this."

"No problem, anything wrong with it?"

"No, but it is a Ghia, she needs love in the form of service to co-operate." she said with a smile.

He turned to the little girl, "Your mom and I are going to have to fix some stuff, would you like something to drink while you're waiting?"

She looked up at him with big blue eyes, "Can I go look at the bikes?" She pointed to the bikes parked close to the clubhouse.

"Honey, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The woman said.

"Sure she can, it's no problem."

"Ok, Grace, do you remember the rule when you are looking at bikes?" Jax looked at them with a curious eye. They had rules for that? It was obviously not the first time she was looking at bikes.

"Sure mom, keep my hands in my pockets the entire time." Smart girls, even kids could get into trouble if they messed with a man's bike. This girl was tiny though so he doubted she would be able to do any damage even if she tried. But, hand in pockets sounded like a plan.

"Ok. Be careful."

The girl ran off with her hands in the pockets of her dress. He went for the papers and when he got out he saw the girl walking from one bike to the other, looking, leaning forward, all the time with the hands in the pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ava Sanders."

"Jax Teller."

"Jack said it would be off the books." She looked worried, Jax only got the basic info from his mom, which was 'keep it off the books and no unnecessary questions'.

"Sure, no records on computers, but I still need your info and info on the car. We'll keep it on papers in the office until we're done and then they disappear."

She nodded. "Ok. Just wanted to make sure. I... I can't have any insurance on it."

"You can get into trouble for that if the cops ask you, but I'm guessing you know that."

"I do." That was all she said. Well, it wasn't his problem.

They started filling out the papers, now and then Ava looked up and glanced at Grace.

"What is she doing?" Jax had to ask, she was knelt down, looking at the engine on Half-sacks bike.

"Probably looking at the engine, to see what you've done with it." Ava answered after another quick glance at her daughter.

"What?" The answer surprised him. "Would she be able to see that?"

"She knows a lot about bikes. Loves them. My brother is a mechanic, he's taught her loads. She reads books about bikes all the time as well."

Jax was stunned, that kid wasn't very old and not only did she know about bikes, she was reading books about them. Who were these people?

When they were almost finished Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Hap drove up on the lot. The girl, Grace, watched them as they parked, still with her hands in the pockets. When they shut of their engines she walked straight up to Haps bike. Leaned over to see better. Hap just looked at the kid, confusion written all over his face. Jax could hardly keep himself from laughing, Hap wasn't the kid-loving kind.

Happy was looking at the little kid when she was walking around his bike, she was leaning forward, looking at the engine and then walked over to the other side, looking closely there as well.

"What are you doing?" He finally had to ask. The kid looked up at him, still with her hands in her pockets. Smiling. She had the biggest, bluest fucking eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey, kid, where's you mom?" Chibs asked. The girl just looked at him and Happy started to wonder what she had in her pockets since she wouldn't take out her hands.

"Where's your mom?" Clay repeated Chibs question. The girl looked at him and then down on his cut, then nodded towards the garage and they all looked up and Happy noticed the back of a kind of short woman, long dark hair and a really nice ass in a pair of jeans.

Then she looked over at Happy again. "I like your bike best, if you had a bitch seat I would tell my mom to date you."

The comment almost made him fall of his bike.

"I could date you mom." Bobby laughed, the girl just shook her head.

"Why not?" He heard Clay teaser her.

"I don't like ape hangers." She said.

"A girl with taste." Tig said and laughed. "Maybe I could date your mom then?" She just shook her head again and smiled.

"Looks like you already have." Clay said when he walked up and looked at the girl.

"What?" Tig said and Clay nodded towards her.

"Look at those eyes." He smiled. "What about my bike? You don't like it?"

She walked over to his bike and looked at it, she still had her hands in her pockets.

"It's a 2008 Dyna. You haven't altered much. I like the thunderhead exhaust pipe and the drag bars. I like drag bars." She said with a smile. Happy could feel his jaw hitting the ground. She moved to the front of the Prez bike. "I don't like forward basing intake."

"That one." He said pointing at Tigs and she moved over to his.

"You've done a lot!" she said and looked at Tig and then leaned forward. "To the engine as well. I don't like all the chrome. But I like the skulls. Is it a 96ci engine?" She looked at Tig who just nodded with a smile.

"Jesus!" Chibs said, "Where did you learn all that?"

"My uncle, and I read books about bikes." She said, still with her hands in her pockets. "I still like that guys bike the best." She nodded towards him and he smiled, the girl had taste, and she knew bikes like a mechanic. He wondered how old she was. She was small, maybe six. Happy wasn't good at judging a kids age.

"Happy's bike?" Clay said with a smile.

"Is that his name?" She said with a giggle.

"You can read?" Clay asked and the girl just rolled her eyes. "And why are you keeping your hands in you pocket?"

"Mom says I have to keep my hands in my pockets when I'm looking at bikes."

Her mom was obviously a smart woman. And just as she mentioned her she came walking towards them and Happy realized that it wasn't just her ass that was fine. She opened the door on a black Karmann Ghia and took a pink backpack and a black bag. A woman with a daughter who know bikes and who drove a Karmann Ghia. Not even mentioning she was quite pretty.

"Mom, remember my Motörhead cd!" Geez, how did you get a kid like that?

"Got it, Grace." she leaned over to pick out the cd and Happy had to admit it once again, that was a very nice ass. She walked over to the girl. "You ok?" Grace, it was a nice name, classic.

"Anyone you know?" Clay asked Tig who looked at the women with a big smile on his face.

"Nope!"

"Look mom, that's a Super glide with a 124ci engine and a lock-up clutch."

"Grace, I don't even know what that means." Well, obviously nobody's perfect. But then again, a bitch who knew bikes wasn't really a proper bitch.

"It's awesome! That's what it means." She said. "If he had a bitch seat I would have told you to date him."

The mom looked at Jax. "What did she just say?"

"That she thinks you should date him." He smiled. Happy didn't date, ever. And even a pretty woman like this wouldn't be a women he dated. He wouldn't mind fucking her though.

"No, what kind of seat?"

"Bitch seat, for a passenger."

She turned towards the Kid, Grace, just looking at her and then her mouth turned into a big smile and she walked up to her, tossed her into the air and kissed her. "Bitch seat? I'm going to have a serious talk to your uncle." Then she tickled her.

Grace giggled. "Moooom, it's what it's called."

"I'm pretty sure there's another name for it." She kissed her again before putting her down on the ground and turned to Jax. He handed her a bunch of papers.

"Here's you copies. We'll call you when you can pick up your car."

"Thanks." she looked down at Grace again. "Come on, we're outta here, say goodbye and thank you to everyone."

Grace waved at them. The others waved back but Happy just kept looking at the mom. Even if she had a kid, he definitely wouldn't mind hooking up with her once in a while.

"How are we getting home?" Grace asked.

"The bus."

"I don't like the bus."

"Well, hon', it's the bus or walking."

"I can call you a cab." Jax said.

"Nah, it's fine, we'll take the bus."

"It's not a problem. We got them on speed dial."

"Appreciate it, but I can't afford it." She smiled and then knelt down to put the pink backpack on the kid.

"Can I piggy back ride? I'll give you two kisses." The girls said with big, begging eyes.

"Hmm. ok." The girl grabbed her moms neck and gave her two quick kisses and then climbed up on her back. "Thanks." She said to Jax and then nodded too Happy and the others and started to walk of the lot. When she pouted her lips for the kisses he noticed that they where very full. Ok, he needed to snap out of this, besides, she was walking off the lot so he would probably never see her again.

Gemma came walking, "Who's that?"

"The woman with the Karmann Ghia, the one Jack called about."

"Why didn't you call her a cab?" Gemma sounded annoyed, as she so often did.

"Said she couldn't afford one."

"You asshole!" Gemma said. "Gonna let a woman walk home, how did I raise you?" And she ran after the woman. That was surprising and very unlike Gemma. She usually couldn't have cared less about shit like that.

"What was her name?" Tig asked.

"Ava."

Ava and Grace. Sounded nice.

"Classy." Chibs said.

"Sure you've never tapped her?" Clay asked, "That girl had eyes the same color as yours."

"Pretty sure." Tig said. Happy looked at Tig, any man would remember hitting something like that. Without a doubt.

"You're nuts, that's not Chibs kid." Jax laughed.

"That little girl really knew bikes." Clay smiled.

Gemma came walking with Ava and Grace. "You know men, wouldn't know good manners if it hit them in the face. We'll give you a lift home."

"It's really not necessary." Ava tried. If she had known Gemma she'd know that it was completely futile, she had made up her mind. She put down Grace and then took off her glasses. Her eyes weren't blue, they were amber, a rich gold color towards the pupil and a dark ring around the iris, it looked amazing. She had an embarrassed look on her face and bit her lip.

"Hap, take my car and give her a lift." Hap looked at Gemma, was she insane? He was not the go-to-guy for lifts. The other seemed to think the same thing and Jax's mouth was open. But no way would he question Gemma. No-one would so they all just looked at him as he walked up to her.

"Ehrm, ok?" He took the keys from Gemma and went to her car.

"This really isn't necessary." Ava tried again and Happy stopped to look at her, she was looking at Gemma with an almost pleading face.

"You're our customer, we take care of our customers."

"Can I talk to him now?" Grace was pointing at him and Ava looked at him.

"What? Oh, sure."

The girl walked up to him and looked at him, she was so small, her head was bent back so far it looked like she was about to tip over.

"Why haven't you put a Bitch seat on your bike?" If anyone else had asked he would have said it was because he didn't want any bitches on his bike, but even Happy knew that was probably not something you said to a small kid.

"Honey, maybe we could _not_ ask any questions and just get to the car."

"But you said I could talk to him."

"Yes, but just... get to the car. I'll be right there."

She ran over to her car and picked out a car seat for the kid and then to Gemma's car were he was waiting, she strapped the kid in and got into the car herself.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She gave him his address and they took of. She didn't say anything in the car and when he pulled up in front of an apartment building she turned around.

"Shit.

"What?"

"She fell asleep." She got out of the car, managed to get Grace out and then tried to take out the car seat with the kid in her arms.

"Hang on." Happy said, Gemma would take off his balls if he didn't help this chick. He took the car seat the pink backpack and motioned towards the house. "Lead the way."

She walked ahead of him, he had never in his life carried anything pink and he wasn't comfortable with it. She started to search her bag and got up a set of keys, put it in the door and tried to open it.

"Damn! Can you help? You have to kind of push the door while turning the key."

He walked up and did as she said.

"You can just leave the car seat in the hallway, I can take the backpack." He walked through the door, put down the car seat on the floor and looked into the apartment. The apartment smelled nice, sweet. But it was worn, despite being neat and clean it was obvious that it was worn and pretty empty. He turned around and she pointed towards a door behind him. "I need to..."

He walked further into the hallway and she opened the door and walked inside with the kid. He looked into the room. There was a small white bed with pink sheets, a small, white, secretary desk with drawers, a bookcase and two pink wooden boxes on the floor. On the walls were pictures of bikes and princesses. It was all nice, neat, but once again, obviously pimped up second hand stuff.

She pulled off the kids shoes, stroke the hair out of her face and put a blanket on her. She walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for... her comments. She just... really love bikes." She had a husky voice, Happy was starting to wonder if there was anything about this woman that wasn't sexy.

"It's ok."

She just nodded at him. He wanted to talk to her more, know more about her.

"Have you lived here long?"

"No, we moved here four months ago, from San Francisco."

"You work?"

"Yeah, at the library." If this was what librarians look like maybe he should go there more often. He was trying to find something else to say. He didn't want her to stop talking, he wanted to hear more of that voice.

"Why'd you move here?" She still smiled but she looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sure that lady wants her car back." She was avoiding his question.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, again, for your help."

"Sure."

When he walked out the door he noticed two bolt locks on the inside of the door, a quick look when he opened the door made him notice the safety studs on the hinges. That was hardly standard in this apartment. And she wasn't scared of a burglary, the sound of the bolt locks when he had left the apartment confirmed that. She was keeping someone out.

Ava closed the door and bolted it shut. She didn't want to answer any questions. Frankly she wouldn't even know were to start. She was also embarrassed over the complete mess she had made of her life and more importantly, her kids life, what kind of a mom did that? That wasn't something you wanted to discuss with a big-ass biker who your daughter had tried to pimp you out to.

She turned around and looked at the apartment. I looked just as cheap as it was, it was all she could offer her kid, she couldn't even afford a fucking cab this month since she had to service her car. She could've skipped it but if it broke down it would be even more expensive and she wouldn't be able to keep it. She leaned towards the door, slid down until she was sitting on the floor and held her knees.

She took some deep breathes, there was no point in crying about it. She was fine, Grace was fine, she had a job and they were safe. That was all that mattered. She pulled herself off the floor and walked into the kitchen and roamed the cupboards and fridge. She needed to make something for Grace to eat when she woke up.

-o0o-

Happy came back to the garage and walked up to Jax.

"Hey, that chick who was here?"

"With the kid?"

"Yeah, got her info?"

"Why?"

"Something's off."

"What?"

He wasn't sure where to begin, there was a lot of things that were off. "She... she's got bolt locks and safety studs on her door. She put them up herself."

"So?"

"Don't know, just that something's off."

Jax just looked at him. Then he shrugged, got her info and gave it to Happy. "We did this as a favor for Jack, keeping it off the books, so don't raise any alerts."

"Why?"

"Don't know, Mom just said it needed to be off the books, I didn't ask why."

"So something is definitely off then?" Happy said and went to find Juice.

"Can you do a search on her? Needs to be discrete, noting that shows. Gemma will have a fit if you raise any alarms." He said to Juice as he handed him the note with the info.

"Who is she?"

"She was here earlier. Don't know, got this feeling something's off."

"Cop?"

"No, not that." She wasn't a cop, no cop would agree to a undercover job and live under those conditions, they wouldn't have bothered with the door either.

"Hang on, was this the chick with the kid?" He should have known, words travel fast here.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll let you know what I find."

-o0o-

The next day they were sitting at the bar, having coffee when Juice walked in.

"Hey, that girl, Ava Sanders."

Happy turned towards him. "Yeah."

"Basically, she doesn't live her in Charming."

"What!" Jax said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Happy asked.

"My guess, she's running from someone and the government is helping her. She exist, but on paper she still lives in San Francisco, at an address that's a government building."

"So, what? She's got a new identity?" Tig asked

"No, that's not it, it's just, she's not registered anywhere It's not like a new identity, milder form, basically everything about her points to one point. If you want to contact her you have to go through official channels and they'll relay it to her. It's, well, not complicated, but there is no record of her living here or her kid." Happy knew that not anyone could get that kind of protection, you needed good reasons.

"Did she say anything?" Clay asked Happy.

"No, she said she had moved here four months ago, when I asked why she avoided the question."

"Who sent her to us?" Clay was looking at Jax

"Jack, at the café. It was a favor, Gemma talked to him. We did it off the books."

"Why the fuck would she agree to that?"

"I don't know. She didn't have a insurance on the car and some other stuff. I didn't ask."

"We need to find out what this is about. I don't want this to blow back in our face. I'll have a talk to Gemma. You, Hap, go talk to the girl."

"What?" Why the fuck where they sending him? First Gemma and now Clay.

"You gave her a lift home, you know where she lives and she knows who you are."

"Yeah but..."

"Just find out what the fuck this is about. Fucking Gemma!" Clay said and got up, probably to talk to Gemma.

-o0o-

Ava was lying on the sofa reading when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She hardly knew anyone in this town, so she walked slowly to Grace's door and closed it soundlessly, she didn't want her to wake up. Then she picked up the baseball bat she had next to the door and stood there, as quiet as possible.

There was another knock on the door, but she didn't move. The third knock and an irritated voice said.

"Ava, I know you're in there, I saw the lights."

It sounded like the biker guy, he had a very distinct voice to say the least. She carefully opened the door with the safety chain still attached.

"What are you doing here?" It was him. It was nine o' clock on a Wednesday, what the hell was he doing here?

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk, open."

She got a bit frightened, she wasn't unfamiliar with bikers, her brother knew a lot about them without being one or even wanting to be one. They weren't all nice enthusiasts, some of them were downright nasty.

He was looking at her and then down to her hand that was holding the bat. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She closed the door again and took of the chain before opening the door and letting him in. She was assuming he wouldn't hurt her, she doubted that the chain would have done much good if he made an effort.

"That chain won't do much you know." He said as if he could read her mind.

"What do you want?"

He looked around and towards Grace's door and then down to the bat she was still holding in her hand.

"You can put that away. I'm not going to hurt you."

She was all of a sudden extremely fed up with him not answering he questions. What the fuck was the point with this? Why was he here?

"Just tell me what you want."

He shrugged and then walked into the kitchen. She followed him, still holding the bat.

"Hey!" she raised her voice "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

He turned around quickly and looked her right into her eyes. She realized that she was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt with her hair up, she probably wasn't a very intimidating sight even with the bat and he suddenly didn't look like he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Don't talk to me like that."

That really pissed her off. "Don't you dare walking into my apartment and tell me how I can and can't talk to you."

"I'm guessing that mouth is what got you in trouble to begin with." His black eyes were narrowed and he looked as pissed as she felt.

What the fuck! What did he know? She remembered him looking at the bolt locks and the quick look at the hinges. She hoped that he had just jumped to conclusions. Not that he would have found anything even if he did do a check up on her. And then she got _really_ pissed. What was that fucking comment coming from? Like he had some right to judge her? That she deserved some shit.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here!" she said and pointed with the bat against the door.

"Or what, are you going to hit me with the bat?"

"I'm considering it."

He moved fast, she didn't have a chance to even react and then he had taken the bat from her, pulled her arm behind her back and holding her around her stomach. She was scared, but she managed not to scream and only whispered.

"Please, don't hurt Grace." That was all she could think of, she didn't give a shit about what he did to her, as long as he didn't hurt Grace.

He let go of her as he had been burnt, she took a deep breath and turned around, to see what he was going to do.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you." And then his eyes went down to her stomach and she realized that her sweater had run up almost to her chest. "What's that?"

"Nothing." She said while pulling it down.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Why do you care?"

"Who are you hiding from?"

She was slightly scared but also very annoyed, why was he here? This was none of his business, she just wanted to be left alone. Why the hell had Jack given her the number to and MC-club? There must be other garages in this town.

"Please, I just wanted to have my car fixed, this is none of your concern. Just give me my car back and you won't see or hear from me again."

"Mom?" She flinched when she hear Grace calling from the hallway. She turned around and went to her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"Who's here?" She looked into the kitchen and when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Hi, Happy." Was that his name?

"Honey, just go back to sleep."

Grace looked at her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Honey, he didn't, I'm fine, I promise. He just wants to talk to me."

Grace was far too smart for her own good and she knew her mom, she could tell that something was wrong, it was almost impossible to lie to her. And it didn't work this time either, she looked towards Happy and before Ava could stop her she walked pass her and looked up at Happy.

"Please, don't hurt my mom." She was holding her arms out, like she wanted to protect her, and Ava felt her heart break, again. She shouldn't even consider that a man would hurt her mom. This was horrible, a small child shouldn't react like this. How the hell did she manage to fuck up this bad?

Happy looked at Grace and then Ava, standing behind her, he was horrified at the look on her face. He felt bad the second he pulled that bat out of her hand, when she asked him not to hurt the kid he felt sick, but now! What the hell had happened to this kid, what had she seen to react this way? Trying to protect her mom, telling him not to hurt her. That just wasn't right.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

Ava took Grace in her arms, "It's going to be fine honey. I promise, he's just here to ask some questions. I'll be fine."

She carried her to her room, he heard mumbles and then she came out again. Even with that tired look on her face, in sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, she was pretty, almost beautiful.

"She's just worried." she said while rubbing her face with her hands, "She's smart, smarter than what's good for her."

He wasn't surprised, she had talked about bikes like a 40-year old mechanic. He felt like an asshole for scaring her, for scaring both of them.

"Who are you hiding from?"

She walked passed him and into the kitchen, "I don't want to stand in the hallway and talk about this." she said and pointed at the closed door behind her.

He followed her and watched her sit down at the table. He sat down in front of her.

"Tell me."

"Her dad. He... I met him when I was, pretty messed up."

"How?"

"My parents died, my brother had... problems."

"What problems?" Not that he really cared about her brother, but he needed to keep her talking. Sometimes it was easier to start by talking about someone else.

"Drugs." She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. "He's clean now, has been for six years. But I was, just, I don't know. A mess. It was the usual story, he was nice at first, then he started to get jealous and one day he hit me."

"And you left?"

"No, I stayed for four years, then I got pregnant. I didn't think much of myself, I didn't really care what he did to me, but I just couldn't let him..."

He understood.

"We managed to stay away for a while, but now and then he..." she trailed of and shrugged her shoulders.

"...finds you."

"Yes, and we move again."

"He did those scars on your stomach?"

"Yes." She was looking down on the table. It was probably not all he did to her.

"How do you know Jack?"

"He was a friend of my parents. Jonah didn't know about him, so he helped me, to get a job and an apartment here. He knows I don't have much money and that I don't have insurance and shit and when I needed to service my car he called you. Usually my brother helps me with it."

"Why doesn't your brother help you with money?"

She looked at him with a surprised face, like it was the most stupid question ever. "I don't want his money."

She was one of those, who just had to fix things herself. Look at where that got her.

"Why don't you get a gun?"

"I have a five-year old in my house. I'm not going to keep a gun here."

"That bat isn't going to help you."

"Helped fine until you got here." She said and glared at him. He couldn't stop a smile from twitching in the corners of his mouth. He noticed her seeing it and suddenly she started laughing, that really shocked him. An once she started she didn't seem to be able to stop.

"What?" he finally asked.

She shook her head, still laughing, holding her face in her hands. "What?" He asked again and suddenly he started laughing as well.

"It's just... 'until you got here'..." she started laughing again. "It's not like I get a lot of visitors."

"See, you need something else than a bat."

She started to wipe her face again, "I don't want a gun. It's not safe with Grace here. Besides, if you had been him I wouldn't have hesitated with the bat."

"You can store a gun safely here, she wouldn't be able to hurt herself with it if you did it the right way."

She just shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'll be fine."

That's when it hit him. This shouldn't have been this easy. "Why are you telling me these things?"

"You asked."

"No, that's not why you're telling me this." She didn't answer, just looked at him. "You're going to run again."

"This is none of your concern."

"It is now." Shit, if him coming here, asking questions meant that she would take that kid an run again, it was his fucking business. "I'm not letting you run because of this."

"Who says I'm running?"

"All over your face." She looked at him. "I'll make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine."

"You need help if you're going to be fine."

"Why do you care about this?" She looked angry again, what was it with some chicks and accepting help? And why did he care? What was it with her, and that scary smart kid of hers, that made him feel like he needed to make sure that they were ok. Besides the fact that he wanted to rip of those clothes and fuck her till the sun came up. But she didn't seem to be in the right state for that.

"Does it matter why I care."

"Look, Happy, if that's you name, I.. apr..." He didn't want to hear that. Again.

"Appreciate, what? You 'appreciate' quite a lot of stuff. Maybe you should accept some help?"

"How are you going to help me?" She still looked angry.

"I'm going to help you help yourself, use a gun, self defense. Maybe I won't be able to disarm you that easily next time. And I'm gonna make sure you don't have to run because of this."

"I still don't understand why _you_ care."

He couldn't answer that question. "Does it matter?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You need to trust someone."

"And you would be the obvious choice?" She said with a smile. He had to give her a point, he could come off as quite intimidating, he knew that. That was even what he usually aimed for, intimidating people.

"That Jonah, what was he like when you met him?" He saw her jump, look at him, and he knew he got it right. Some handsome, charming dude, without a doubt.

"I see your point." She looked tired, and slightly humiliated. That hadn't been his intention. He got up and she stood up as well.

"So we have a deal?"

"Ok."

"Do you work everyday?"

"No, just part time."

They were at the door. "Tomorrow?"

"No."

"I'll pick you up in the morning, after you've left her at school."

"Ok."

He needed to touch her again, she was standing looking at the floor. When he was reaching for her she flinched and looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I won't hurt you." He said and then he got out. He wasn't sure this was the smart thing to do, get involved. But he felt like he owed her. He scared her, in her own home, she should be able to feel safe there.


	2. You should've listened to Gemma

Happy was back at the club house and found most of the Sons standing around the bar.

"Hey, how did it go?" Jax asked and the rest of them looked at him.

"She's running from the kids dad. Jonah something."

"Hey, Hap, found some other stuff on that chick." Juice came walking towards him with his laptop in his hands. "This is some nasty shit."

"What?" Happy asked.

Juice put the computer on the bar and flipped it open. "This dude, Jonah Richardson, she had a restraining order filed against him over six years ago. Since I couldn't find anything on her I did some digging on him instead."

"She said she left when she got pregnant, probably when she got that restraining order."

"He has violated it like six times, beat her up really bad a few of the them."

"Why the fuck isn't he in jail?" Jax asked

"Good lawyer, fuck do I know?" Juice shrugged.

"It's usually like that with domestic abuse." Bobby said. "They can't do anything until the fucker kills the chick. Fucking hopeless."

"Last time he violated it was four months ago, in Washington."

"Washington? She said she moved here from San Francisco."

"She probably lied." Tig said.

"How did she know Jack?" It was Jax asking the question.

"A friend of her parents." Happy explained. "Said he helped her out, to move here and shit."

Gemma and Tara came though the door. Happy had noticed that they had started to get along a lot better the last couple of weeks.

"What are you up to?" Tara asked as she put her arm around Jax.

"Talking about that chick, with the girl who know everything about bikes." Jax explained.

"What about her?"

"She's on the run from some abusive fuck, her girls dad." Juice was keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Jack just said it was one of her ex's." Gemma said. "What did he do to her?"

"More a question of what he didn't do to her." He tapped the keyboard. "These documents are sealed but I got limited access to them. Violating restraining order, assault, aggravated assault, rape, that was the first three years. She hasn't filed any charges the last couple of years as far as I can tell. Probably didn't think there was any point since he was never convicted. Looks like she disappeared before the trial most of the times. He probably threatened her."

Happy felt sick, why the fuck had he grabbed her like that? He looked at the others. He knew these people, they had done some bad shit, not even mentioning what he had done, but this was just... sick. Gemma and Tara looked about as sick as he felt.

"What did she tell you?" Jax looked at him.

"She met him after her parents had died, her brother was on drugs and she was..." he wasn't sure how to finish it.

"... easy prey." Gemma nodded.

"Something like that. Stayed with him for four years and took off when she got pregnant."

"Four years?" Chibs said. "What the fuck?"

"It's hard for these women. And she was alone, she didn't have anyone else and the probably kept her isolated from other friends as well." Tara said in a defensive tone. "I'm quite impressed she managed to leave at all. Took a lot of guts."

"Becoming a mother changes you perspective on a lot of things." Gemma turned her attention back to him. "Where does she live?"

"In one of the apartments on 7th and Park Lane."

"Those dumps?" She looked horrified.

"She probably couldn't afford anything else." Hap shrugged.

"Does she have a job?" Tara asked.

"Said she worked part time at the library."

"You need a masters to do that." She seemed surprised. "Masters in Library science is probably not that many years of education, but even so."

Juice kept clicking on the computer. "Just says she's got one, took it four years ago, doesn't say where though. Probably to protect her."

"That's fucking impressive." Clay said. "Taking a masters with a kid and on the run."

That was fucking impressive. Hap thought about her, standing in front of him with a bat in her hand telling him that she was considering hitting him with it. She didn't come off as a bitch who stayed with a guy who abused her for four years. When he grabbed her, she didn't cry, the only thing she did was asking him not to hurt her kid.

"So what now?" Bobby asked. "Leave her to her faith or try to help her? I know we're not running a fucking charity here but..."

"We can't just 'leave her to her faith'." Gemma looked horrified.

He decided that they needed to know. "She's about to run again."

"Why?"

"Because I came around and asked questions. Guess she thinks it's best she disappears again."

"Clay, we can't let her do that! We can't be the reason she feels the need to run again." Gemma said.

"We keep Charming safe, just like we always have. And she's in Charming." Clay said.

"I hate to be this fucking guy again..." Tig said. "But are we really going let an outsider into our business? Just because we feel sorry for her. I mean... those chicks are pretty fucking common."

"She's got a little girl! There's nothing saying that guy won't kill her and her girl after he rapes her the next time." Gemma was looking angry. Happy thought it was a bit odd. Gemma wasn't usually soft on outside people and he wondered why she was so defensive of this chick.

"Statistic says that's what he's going to do sooner or later." Bobby said.

"We're not going to let her into our business but that doesn't mean we can't keep an eye on her." Clay said. "Hap, did you get to know her?"

"A little." He argued with himself for a while on whether he was going to tell them or not, and finally decided it was easier to tell them. "I told her I was going to teach her to use a gun."

They all turned their eyes to him and looked stunned. He just glared back at them, daring them to comment on it. Finally Chibs opened his mouth.

"She can't use it?"

"She doesn't have one." He answered.

"You're shitting me?" Jax managed to look even more surprised, they all did.

"Why the fuck isn't she packing?" Clay asked.

"Said she didn't want one in the house with the kid."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Juice said, pretty much summing up what they all felt.

"Good, teach her." Clay said he slammed his hand on the counter to indicate that the discussion was over. Then he took Happy to the side. "See what else you can find out. If anything seems off, I want to know immediately. I want to make sure that this isn't some bullshit or just some girl trying to become an old lady."

"Sure, Prez."

"We've had those before so double eyes, make sure she's ok and that she's not up to something. I'm not in the habit of trusting women. It all seems legit by it's a bit too fucking convenient that she lands on our lot."

"Jack sent her." Happy reminded him. "And Gemma asked me to give her a ride."

Clay just laughed. "You've got a lot to learn about women, Killer. But I'll have Jax talk to Jack to see what he has to say."

Happy just nodded. Gemma motioned to him to come over and he went to see what the Queen wanted.

-o0o-

"Hey, where did you go?" Jax asked Tara when they were about to go to bed later that evening.

"Thinking about that woman. With the kid."

"Ava?"

"Yeah." Jax looked at Tara and knew what she was thinking.

"That couldn't have been you, you know that."

"But it could Jax. It _was_. I just got out quicker. She was so young when she met that guy, no family, nothing. She had no where to run and she still did it. With a kid, got an education. She's..."

"She's what?"

"I know you guys probably think she's weak..."

"I don't!" He tried to defend himself.

"You just don't get it, how strong she had to be to do those things. To just keep going and take care of a kid."

Jax looked at her, he might not have thought she was weak, but probably not strong either. Tara probably had a point. The kid seemed fine. The mom seemed fine as well. He guessed you would have to be strong if you came out of something like that and still managed to come off as completely normal. And get a kid that seemed completely normal as well.

"I guess so." He put his arms around Tara.

"Why did Hap agree to help her?"

"Beats me." Jax had been wondered the same thing. "He gave her a lift home yesterday. Clay sent him there since she knew him, no idea what happened when he was there. Could just be that nice piece of ass. Don't know."

"Think he'll be nice to her. I mean..." Tara was struggling with the words and Jax gave her a hug to calm her down.

"She talked to him at least, agreed to let him teach her to use a gun."

"She probably didn't dare to say no." Tara laughed. "You know he scares the shit outta me when he looks at me."

"He wouldn't do anything to you. He'd defend you to the death if I asked him to."

"I know, he's just... scary."

"You can trust him, honey."

"Think she can?"

"Yeah, Clay said we were going to keep an eye on her. Happy'll do that."

"I'd like to meet her. And her kid, she seemed wonderful."

"I'm sure you will. I'm mostly surprised about mom's reaction. She seemed ready to shoot that guy herself."

"Yeah..." That was all Tara said, he kissed her and a while later they were both sleeping.

-o0o-

Happy came the next morning, just like he said he would. She had kind of hoped that it was something he would just say and then forget about it. But he didn't, and nine o'clock he was outside her door.

"Do you want some coffee?"

He just shook his head. Such a talker, she thought to herself. Not that it bothered her, she never saw the point in filling the silence with useless chatter.

"Where are we going?" She just wanted to know, since she didn't have a car she wanted to make sure she got back in time to pick up Grace from school.

"You'll see."

'Such a helpful and informative man'. But she picked up her things and locked the door. "How are we getting there then?"

"I got your car."

She walked out and saw her baby! She loved that car, she got up to it and felt herself smiling like an idiot before remembering the tough part. "How much?"

"Nothing." He answered and walked towards the drivers side.

"What! Why?"

"Special deal."

That was a bonus, but she didn't like to owe people anything. "Why?"

"Jack asked for it."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" He just shook his head and started to open the door. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving."

"No way, this is my car!"

"Get in!"

She didn't, she just stood there, arms crossed. He started the car and she still didn't get in. He could drive off for all she cared, that was her fucking car and he was not driving it while she was in it.

He leaned over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

"I'm driving or I'm going back inside." He stared at her and she just stared back. Finally she explained. "This car is my second baby, I've had it since I was seventeen, it was the last thing my parents bought me. There is no fucking way I'm going to let you drive it with me in it."

He stared at her for a few more minutes, she saw a twitch in the corners of his mouth and then he moved over to the passenger seat. She walked around to the other side with a big smile on her face. Got in and stroked the dashboard. "You ok baby? Did the big bad biker treat you nicely?"

"Are you talking to you car?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you talk to you bike?" He kept looking at her for a while and then just turned his head to the windshield. "Were are we going?"

"We're need to make a stop at Gemma's first. Just drive, I'll tell you were to turn."

"You need to point."

"What?"

"I'm not very good at left and right, you need to point."

She had never been able to keep the two apart, it was a constant source of amusement to her brother. And anger. If she was to give direction their car rides usually ended with him screaming; 'Just fucking point, don't say anything, just point"

"Jesus fucking Christ." She heard Happy mutter next to her, mostly to himself.

Gemma came with two hatboxes full of guns and had her try each and everyone to figure out which one suited her hand the best. Her only requirement was that it had to have a safety and that it wasn't too easy to pull.

"It's going to be though for you, hon', if the trigger is hard."

"I'm not planing on shooting with it very often, or that many times." She was actually planing on hiding it somewhere and then forget that she had it. But she couldn't really say that.

When they got out in to the car again, Happy looked at her. "You do realize that I'm going to make fucking sure you keep that gun handy and not let you just hide it away."

'Bastard', she thought. He picked up on that. "Sure."

It's wasn't like he was going to stay around forever. From the corner of her eye she saw him staring at her, that twitch in the corner of his mouth was there again. She refused to acknowledge it and just kept driving in the direction he had given her. He turned his eyes to the road after a while and the rest of the way they didn't say anything but 'that way' as he pointed.

-o0o-

Happy handed her the gun, it was a small Glock 22. Gemma had said it was a good gun to start with and he kind of agreed. The trigger was a bit too hard as far as he was concerned but he was going to make that very obvious to her.

He had seen the look on her face, she wasn't planning on using it, he was going to make dame sure she was comfortable with it, and that she kept it handy. The 'sure' in the car didn't fool him for one second.

Stubborn bitch! And the stunt with the car. He felt like a bitch sitting next to her when she was driving. How the fuck did a woman like this accept a man beating her for four years? He couldn't even get her inside a god damn car!

He was standing next to her, he pulled out his own gun. "Look at me. It'll be a kick so you need to braise for it. Hold the gun, but not to hard, just with a determined grip. Aim and then take a breath and squeeze the trigger. Don't pull."

He fired a couple of rounds and she looked at the target.

"Do you have a gun with you at all times?"

"Yeah. Your turn."

She held the gun in front of her in completely the wrong way. He walked up to her to correct her stance but when he touched her she flinched. He held up his hands, palms out. Not a smart move to scare a woman with a gun. In this case she would probably shoot herself in foot before thinking about aiming it at him. But even so.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to show you how to position yourself. Ok?"

She looked at him cautiously for a few seconds and then nodded. He found it hard to understand that a women who stared him down over who was going to drive the car completely freaked out when he touched her.

He was standing behind her, his hands on her arms, she was completely stiff. "You need to breathe."

"I'm trying." She said with her jaws clamped shut.

"I won't hurt you, just try to relax." He felt her taking a few deep breaths. "Now focus on the target, just block out everything else, me too, just zoom in on it. And when you are ready, take a deep breath and while letting it out, squeeze the trigger."

She stood there for a few seconds, he felt her taking a deep breath and then she took the shoot. It wasn't to bad.

"I hit it." She leaned forward. "Kind of."

"Good, now you're going to do that over and over again until I say you can stop."

-o0o-

Her right hand were aching so bad she could hardly put the key in the ignition of the car. She saw him looking at her with a smile. That fucking bastard, he seemed to know what she was thinking the entire time.

"Don't!"

"I wasn't going to!" He smiled.

"Yes you were, and just don't!"

"Want me to drive?" She looked at him over the edge of her sunglasses, she had to admit that this was going to be a problem.

"Fuck!" she said and then opened the door. She walked around to the other side and got in on the passenger seat. "If you ever tell anyone I will shoot _you_."

He just smiled. "You should've listened to Gemma."

He took her to the school and they were leaning towards the car when Grace came running. She caught her in her arms, lifted her up and hugged her tight.

"How was your day?"

"Good, Peter Worthington puked after recess, he ate a worm."

"Charming! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." She turned towards the car and saw Happy. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I helped your mom with something." he answered.

"With what?"

"He just brought me the car, honey." she walked up to him and extended her hand. "I'll drive." She didn't want Grace to wonder why she wasn't driving. If she told him her hand hurt she might think that Happy had done something. He just looked at her but handed her the key.

"Give me a lift to the garage."

"Sure."

She made sure that Grace was buckled up and then started the car. It was still hurting, but she just jammed her jaws shut and try to focus on Grace's chatter about her day instead. She noticed Happy looking at her but he didn't say anything. When they got to the garage she turned towards him.

"So..."

"So?"

"I'm not going to pay you, or them?"

"No."

"For anything?"

She was referring to the gun as well as the car but the crooked smile he gave her made her realize that _he_ was referring to something else when he answered. "No, not this time."

She just plastered a smile on her face, trying to not shudder at the thought of the sexual implication. She didn't like sex, she hadn't actually had sex since she was around eighteen. She was pretty sure sex wasn't supposed to be like the things Jonah had done to her the last years of their so-called relationship.

"Thanks." That was all she said, and then she took off.


	3. Are you inviting yourself to dinner?

He couldn't fucking stop thinking about her. He couldn't figure her out. She stared him down by the car. Freaked out when he touched her. Drove the car when they had picked up Grace. Her hand probably hurting like hell and she didn't even flinch but when he tried to flirt with her she froze up again.

That night he drank, took one of the black haired crow eaters to his room and fucked her doggy style, thinking about Ava. When he was done he sent her out and continued drinking.

The next morning he met Bobby, Chibs, Opie and Tig in the bar.

"Coffee?" Bobby poured him a cup.

"Yeah."

"Made some muffins as well."

"Nah, I'm good." He's head was pounding. Anything but coffee and cigarettes for the next couple of hours would be a problem to keep.

"How did shooting practice go yesterday?" Opie asked with a smile.

"Good." he answered honestly but he glared at Opie. "She did good."

"She's going to need it." Chibs said. "Lass needs to be able to handle a gun."

"She's just going to hide it away." Happy said. He was sure she was. Stubborn bitch.

"Think so?" Tig looked surprised. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to see her. Ask her where the gun was, make sure she kept it with her.

Gemma walked in, "You!" She pointed at Hap.

"Yeah?" That women could scare the shit outta him and he wondered what he had done this time.

"Tell Ava that we are having family dinner on sunday and I want her to come."

"Eh... ok?" Family dinner was just that, 'family'. But he wasn't going to question her, it was her house. Besides, it gave him the perfect excuse to talk to Ava again.

"Where's the library?" They all looked at each other completely stunned.

Finally Opie took pity on them.

"Main street, behind the police station."

Happy got up and drove to the library. He felt like an alien when he walked through the doors. Behind the desk was an older woman, looking like he had imagined that a librarian looked like. They weren't hot bitches with perfect ass and tits and a thick shiny hair. They had clamped, straight mouths and not full, red lips. Shit, he needed to stop thinking about her like this.

"Can I help you?" The old lady eyed him, and did her very best to smile.

"I'm here for Ava."

The name made her smile disappear and she seemed to take a closer look at him. He noticed her looking at his patch and then she asked him. "Are you Happy?"

"Eh, yeah." How the hell did she know his name?

"She's in the children's section."

He started to walk away and realized he hand no fucking idea where it was. He turned around again and the woman smiled.

"Up the stairs and to the left."

"Thanks."

It was impossible to miss when you entered the children's section. There were wall paintings, small chairs and tables with toys on. He couldn't remember the library looking like this when he was a kid.

A woman was standing - sorting books - about 15 feet away. She had bitch heals with straps, black pantyhose, a dark gray skirt that ended just under her knees and followed the curve of her thighs up to a perfect fucking ass. The white shirt was close-fitting in a classy way. Her hair in a low messy bun and it was... very dark. What the...

She turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes automatic moved down to her tits. They where fucking awesome in the shirt, she had a discrete make-up and looked like a million bucks.

"Happy?"

He tried to focus and finally managed to speak, "Hi."

She walked up to him, smiling but looking slightly confused. Jesus fucking Christ, he had thought she looked almost beautiful in sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, but this was stunning. Why the hell did she walk around in jeans and a cardigan when she had clothes like this?

"I'm assuming you're not here to borrow a book." Did she have lipstick? Happy had a hard time to focus

"No, I'm..." what was he doing here? "...just making sure you're ok." That was lame. In a split second he decided to not invite her to the dinner just yet. It would give him an excuse to talk to her again, but this was still a pretty lame.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Hand's good too." At least she didn't seem to find it lame. That was something.

A young girl, Happy thought she looked like she was in her early teens, walked up to Ava.

"Miss Morgan?" That wasn't her name. Why didn't this kid just go find miss Morgan and leave him the fuck alone with Ava?

"Oh, hi Paige. You ok?" Apparently she was called miss Morgan here. She probably didn't want to use her real name in public.

"I'm good miss Morgan, I finished that book, from the German author, Momo."

"Did you like it?" He phased out after the word book and looked at Ava. She seemed really eager when she asked the girl the question.

"Yes, miss Morgan, very much."

"I think I know another book you would like, follow me." She said and walked off, the girl following her closely. He decided to stay behind, just looking at her. He didn't follow bitches around, never had, never would. She soon turned around the corner but he heard her talking to the kid.

Five minutes later he heard heals coming towards him. She halted about five feet from him.

"What book did you give her?"

She smiled at him, obviously knowing he really didn't give a shit. "The Glassblower's Children."

"When do you get off?"

"Four."

"I'll be at your house around four thirty." He didn't want to give her a chance to say no. She just kept smiling.

"Are you inviting yourself to dinner?"

"Yes." He walked away before she said anything else or before he jumped her among the bookshelves. She was fucking hot in those clothes.

-o0o-

At four thirty Ava heard the knock on her door, she was pretty sure it was him but still grabbed the bat and left the chain on when she opened the door.

"You better have the fucking gun in your hand." was all he said.

"Any chance you can hold off on the f-word for tonight?" Grace was already using more foul language than she should, and this biker used a lot of bad words. He rolled his eyes at her and she closed the door to unhook the chain. "I'm serious, Happy. She's like a sponge."

"Where's the gun?"

She put the bat next to the door and walked towards the kitchen. "In my wardrobe."

"Not doing much good there, is it?" He followed her and Grace come running from her room.

"Happy! Did you take your bike here?"

"Yes."

"Cool! What does 'Nomad' mean?"

Ava turned around and looked at Happy when Grace asked the question, she had been wondering as well.

"I means I don't belong to a specific charter."

"What?" Ava smiled at Grace's confused expression. She looked adorable. But she was glad she asked, Ava had no idea either what 'charter' meant, even if she could guess.

"We have... clubs in different cities, you usually belong to a specific city, I don't. That's what 'Nomad' means."

"Oh, so you just travel around?"

"Yes."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know."

"I hope you stay for a while." Grace said and turned to Ava. "Pancakes for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Pancakes for _dinner_?" Happy had a questioning smile on his lips, she liked those lips. Since his innuendo the day before she had thought about him, a lot. But she knew that it was one thing to think about him, and his lips. She would still choke if he touched her.

She had met one man since she left Jonah who she had been attracted to. She had tried, really tried, and he had been patient, to begin with. While he was still feeling like her savior. When he had seen her naked, he flinched, not for more than second and she saw how disgusted he became. Whenever he hugged her after that, he avoided to touch her back. She felt extremely uncomfortable and finally he gave up. She couldn't really blame him, she was kind of fed up with herself too. She hadn't even wanted to try since then. She didn't ever want to see that face again.

Happy didn't seem like a patient man, he looked like a man who was used to get what he wanted and when he wanted it. There was no point in even trying, it was better to just cut him off as soon as possible.

Grace was in the process of explaining why they called pancakes dinner. "Mom says she's a grown up and that means she can decide what's dinner. So pancakes are dinner, sometimes we have cheesecake for dinner, but not very often."

Ava was usually quite strict with the food, but now and then they were bad and had something like pancakes or junk food for dinner.

Happy looked up at Ava, she just shook her head. "She's delusional, she doesn't know what cheesecake is."

"Yes I do! I like raspberry cheesecake." Grace said and ran into the kitchen.

Happy sat down at the table and watched them as they made pancakes. Grace kept talking during the entire dinner, asking Happy questions about bikes and he answered. He slipped twice, using the f-word and both times Grace looked at him with big eyes and the looked over at Ava to see how she reacted.

Grace ran fo the her room after dinner and Happy went into the living room. A few seconds later he came back.

"Where's you TV?"

"There isn't one."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"We don't have one."

"Why?"

"I can't afford the TV and I can't afford to pay for the cable anyway."

"You could buy one on credit."

"No I can't. I only use cash." She smiled. "Besides, buying it on credit would only mean I paid more for the darn thing. I might be able to save some money every month but I don't feel the need to have one." She stopped being embarrassed about not having money years ago. It was just the way it was. Grace was used to it as well. She hardly ever asked for anything, she was thrilled when she got something and if Ava said there was something she couldn't afford, Grace accepted it. "Why don't you help me and dry the dishes instead."

He looked at her, laughed and then, to her surprise, he started to help her.

"You didn't think I would, did you?"

"No."

"I've helped my mom doing this loads of times."

The comment took her by surprise, she had a hard time seeing this man standing next to his mom, drying her dish. But he seemed to know what he was doing. Then again, it was hardly rocket science.

"Why are you here, Happy?"

"For dinner."

"You know what I mean."

He still wouldn't answer her question, just kept taking the dishes she was handing him and finally asked her a question instead.

"Why do you keep the gun in your closet?"

"You know why."

Happy looked at Ava, she had jeans, a gray tank top and black cardigan. She was still beautiful, not as stunning as she had been earlier that day, but beautiful.

They had coffee, talking about complete nonsense, he didn't want to talk seriously too her until Grace had gone to bed. A while later, Grace came out, climbed up into Ava's lap, and started to ask questions again. She was fucking unbelievable, she asked about bikes, engines, even tires.

When she started to yawn, Ava took her to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and came out to the kitchen.

"I'm going to read to her. It'll take a while, you can wait if you like."

"Ok." He was most definitely going to wait, there would be a serious talk about her gun.

He walked around in her apartment while he was waiting, in the living room he found pictures of her and Grace on the walls. Some of them were of Grace and some guy, he assumed it was her brother.

He looked into her bedroom. Her bed seemed to be a Queen size bed, there were wardrobes at opposite wall of the bed. She had a desk with a mirror above and there was some chick stuff on it. On the other side of the bed was a door leading to the balcony. He went outside and lit a smoke. While he was standing there she came out, bringing an ashtray.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

"You smoke?"

"It happens."

He gave her one and she sat down on a chair, feet on the seat and leaning her chin on her knees while smoking. They were both silent. He liked that about her, she never had the need to just talk and wasn't uncomfortable with silence. Most bitches was.

As they walked inside again he remembered why he was there to begin with.

"Gemma is having family dinner this sunday, she told me to ask you to come."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't even know me."

"Maybe she wants to get to know you?"

"You don't have to do this, Happy."

"Do what?"

"I'll be fine, there's no need for you to keep an eye on me."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna."

"I won't run, not yet at least."

"Still gonna keep an eye on ya."

"Why are you doing this?" She suddenly looked slightly upset.

"Maybe I want to get to know you better." Shit, this wasn't what he was going to talk about. He was going to tell her shit about not using the gun.

"You don't want to do this." She looked down on the floor, holding her arms around her stomach, he though about the long scar he had seen on the right side. He wasn't in the habit of letting women tell him what he wanted or didn't want. He wasn't about to change that habit now.

"What would you know about what I want?"

"Happy, you're not the first guy who tries to be my night in shining armor. It never works out." She definitely looked upset and almost pissed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about as stupid as women thinking that they can change the bad guy." She smiled when she said it. "I don't want to be saved. And frankly, I doubt that you have the patience to deal with this mess."

This was starting to piss him off, she didn't know shit about him. "What would you know about my patience?"

"Not much. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the fucking point with this conversation?"

"I don't want to be saved, and you can't. You can't stick around all the time and there's no need too. You've done your due diligence. I'm not running, at least not now. You showed me how to use a gun - which was really nice of you by the way - but you don't have to do anything else. I'll be fine."

He wasn't fucking trying to be 'nice'. He was trying to make up for scaring her. Besides; Clay had told him to keep an eye on her and he did as his Prez told him. In this case it wasn't unwilling in any way but this bitch wasn't going to tell him what he could or couldn't do since this was club business. It might not have started out as it, but it sure as shit was now. At least that's what he told himself.

"I'm not fucking doing this to be 'nice'."

"Then why?"

"We keep Charming safe. You're in Charming, it's simple as that."

"Fine!" She glared at him. "Just keep in mind; I'm damaged goods and I'm not worth the trouble."

Happy walked up to her, slightly closer than he thought she was comfortable with. "I think I'll decide that myself." Then he smiled at her, he had noticed that when he did that, she blushed. Like she did just then. "I'll come by and pick you up on sunday, at six."

"I know where she lives, I can go there myself."

Stubborn bloody woman who kept questioning everything he fucking said.

"I'll come by and pick you up on sunday, at six."

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll need to bring Grace."

"Gemma wouldn't have it any other way." She still looked a bit upset, and he decided to leave the talk about the gun for now. He'll get on her ass about it next time. "I'll see you on Sunday."

He started to walk towards the door and she followed him. They said goodbye, this time he didn't try to touch her.

-o0o-

In the middle of the night Ava was woken up when Grace climbed into the bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream again."

"Come here." Ava pulled Grace into her arms and carefully stroke her hair.

"It was dad. He came and said it was my fault."

"We talked about this, honey. You know it's not true." Ava hated this, when Grace had bad dreams they were almost always the same. Either Jonah beating Ava up or telling Grace it was her fault that he was looking for them.

"I know."

"Do you remember what I told you? What really happened." She carefully dried her cheeks.

"That he was mean to you and then you found out you were having me."

"And what did I do when I found out?"

"You left him, so he couldn't be mean to you or me anymore."

"So what did you really do, just by being inside me?"

"I saved you."

"See, you've done all you ever have to do." She carefully kissed her daughters forehead.

Ava was just grateful that Grace had never actually seen some of the worst things Jonah had done to her. So far, she had either been able to get Grace out of the way, or she had had been to young to remember anything. She intended to keep it that way.

On the other hand the counselors had said that in some ways it was even worse since Jonah was almost like a bogeyman to Grace, someone she was constantly afraid of and they were always running from. It was a balancing act and Ava wasn't sure if she handled it the right way.

She hoped that the counselor Grace was seeing could compensate for that and whatever else she fucked up.

She had found the counselor through one of the volunteer organizations for women on the run from abusive men. It turned out that she was a domestic abuse survivor so she let Grace – and probably a few other kids – see her for free and without any records being kept.

Those possibility were everywhere, seeing a doctor to get treatment, psychologist, almost anything you could need without any records of any kind being kept at the office. Most often they gave you the copies when the treatment was done. The things people did for free and the kindness of these people never seized to amaze Ava. She wished the official channels did their job half as good.

"I love you, mum." Grace said while yawning, she was obviously starting to relax.

"I love you too, baby girl. You know that." she kissed her again. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"It's my birthday soon."

"Sure is. What do you want for your birthday?"

"A pink cake with a motorcycle on."

"Ok." That would be a tough one. She would have to start looking at bakeries because there was no way she could fix that by herself. "Anything else?"

"LEGO."

"Ok." She hugged her closer. "I'll see what I can come up with."

-o0o-

At about the same time Happy woke up and turned around to see a black haired Crow Eater in his bed. He shook her shoulder.

"Hey! Get out!" She mumbled something and turned her head to fall asleep again. As far as Happy was concerned that was not going to happened. He never let them stay in his bed but last night he had been so drunk that he fell asleep before he got her out of his room

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!"

She woke up and when she turned around and saw him she almost flew out of the bed and the room, picking up her clothes along the way.

Happy took a quick shower and went back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. Inevitably his mind got stuck on Ava. 'Knight in shining armor', it pissed him off just thinking about that conversation. What the fuck did she know about his patience?


	4. A Pink Cake?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

 

* * *

 

 

Ava was standing in front her wardrobe. She had no idea how to dress for a dinner like this. Her work clothes were... work clothes. She finally just gave up and went to dress Grace instead, that was easier.

"Honey, what do you think about this?" It was a blue A-line dress with a white a Peter Pan collar.

"Yes!" She almost screamed, she loved that dress. She pulled out a pair of white cotton tights with blue butterflies on. "And these!"

"Great" Ava smiled, Grace was looking forward to the dinner, kept asking if there would be other children there. Ava had to admit that she had no idea.

She walked back to her own wardrobe and stared for a while, almost willing the stupid clothes to tell her what would work. She finally settled on a simple light gray fitted shirt, she put a white tank top underneath, she always had that. A pair of black jeans would have to work with it. Jeans was usually a safe bet.

There was a knock and standing by the door she waited for him to say it. "It's me!" Hi raspy very recognizable voice.

Opening the door she saw him looking at her empty hand with raised eyebrows, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not going to walk around with it in my hand while she's awake."

"Happy!" She heard Grace behind her and she ran right past her and hugged his legs. The look on his face made her laugh and he glared at her.

"Come on honey, put on some shoes and then we'll leave."

They took her car to Gemma and Clay's house. When the door opened she took a step back out of pure surprise. There was loads of people, all of them staring at her until Gemma came took her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"It's nice of you to come." She smiled while they were walking.

"Thank you for inviting me." Ava was still stunned and started to look around for Grace. Something Gemma noticed and answered her unasked question.

"She ran off with the kids, they're all older than her, besides Abel. My grandson, he's just a baby."

Happy walked out on the porch with the others, grabbed a beer and sat down next to Tig, Bobby and Chibs.

"How's she doin'?" Chibs asked. Happy just shrugged, how the hell could he know.

"Still think she'll leave?" Bobby looked at her, standing in the kitchen, cutting vegetables.

"Don't think so."

He looked at her too, she still looked a bit freaked out. When Grace came running she picked her up with a smile, kissed her, then put her back on the floor and followed her holding her hand.

When she never came back to the kitchen he got up to go find her. She was in the couch with most of the kids around her. They were looking at a book and laughing with tears running down their face.

"Did you do this on my head? He asked the horse, who was grazing in the pasture. Me? No, how could I? I do it like this! And flump, plump – five big fat horsey apples plopped down within a hairs breath of the mole. He was very impressed."

The kids leaned down and looked into the book, "Look at his face!" Kenny screamed and they all laughed again, Ava included.

What the fuck was she reading? Jax was standing behind the couch, looking down into the book as well. Also laughing. When he saw Happy he dried his cheeks and came over.

"That is one fucked up book! A mole is walking around with shit on his head and the other animals are taking dumps to prove it wasn't theirs. She's read it like three times to them already."

Happy looked at her, this was the first time he had seen her completely comfortable that night.

"I had a talk to Jack about her." Jax said.

"What did he say?"

"Not much we didn't know, only one thing. Her brother works at a garage the sons use in New York. Called them up, they knew who he was, said he was good, but hadn't even heard he had a sister."

"Why not?"

"Didn't know much about him at all, he only works there. Not involved with the club." They walked outside and Jax lit a cigarette. "He also said that there were other people helping her."

"Who?"

"He wouldn't say. He probably doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Tara about it. She said there's loads of people helping chicks like Ava."

"Doing what?"

"That's the thing, they help them to run, they can't really protect them. You know?"

"How the fuck does Tara know about these things?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

Happy looked at Jax. What the fuck was the use with helping people if you can't protect them? He couldn't really see the point in that. And he couldn't figure out why the fuck Jax let his Old Lady keep secrets from him. But that wasn't his problem.

Gemma called them all to dinner and they sat down, she was next to Grace who was talking to Bobby and Chibs about bikes and engines. Ava mostly talked to Tara and Gemma. She was doing good and he felt strangely proud. Her amber, golden eyes fell on him for a second and she smiled.

"Tapped her yet?" Tig looked at her while he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dude, she's probably a total mess after that asshole." Juice said. 'Damage gods', that's what she said to him, warning him that she wasn't worth the trouble. He looked at her again, sitting at the other side of the table, smiling. She didn't look like a mess, didn't mean she wasn't. And that didn't mean he wasn't going to try, taking it really slow though. He had a feeling she would be worth the trouble.

They went out on the porch again after dinner, discussing the new Aryan fuck who had opened a cigar shop on main street. The porn business who was working out well, they were all looking forward to the wrap party.

Suddenly he heard that husky voice from the door. "Hey." He stared into pure gold, "Grace has fallen asleep, I need to get her home. I don't know if you want to pick up your bike later..."

"Nah, I'll come with you." He said and got up. He didn't want her to go alone. "See you tomorrow." He said to the others who were giving him teasing smiles. Fuckers! Ava was inside, saying goodbye to the women. She picked up Grace from the couch and they walked out to the car.

When they arrived at her house he opened the door to the stairwell and at her door he extended his hand towards her.

"Give me your keys."

Ava was caught off guard and it took her a few seconds before she collected herself and fished the keys out of her bag and handed them over. After unlocking the door he held it open for her.

She walked into Grace room, put her in bed and pulled off her shoes and the tights, the dress would just have to stay on. With Grace tucked in under the cover she leaned over and gave her a kiss. Her beautiful girl! Sometimes if felt like she could just sit and watch her for hours. She stroke her cheek and kissed her once more and whispered into her ear.

"I love you baby girl." When she got up she noticed Happy, standing in the doorway to Grace's room, looking at her.

He backed out as and she shut the door behind her.

"I'm heading out."

"Ok." It was all she could think of saying.

"Just so you don't freak out, I'm going to kiss you, just on your lips and with no tongue." He said it with a slight smile. While she was trying to decide what to do and before she could come to any conclusion, he caressed her face and then gently pressed his mouth towards her. Just for a second or two, then he took a step back again. "Lock the door and get that fucking gun from you wardrobe." He said and then he was gone. She was still trying to catch her breath. She snapped out of it, locked the door but didn't get 'that fucking gun'.

When she was in bed she thought about the kiss, it felt nice. She fell asleep thinking that she wouldn't mind it happening again.

Happy walked into the clubhouse and looked around. There was no-one else there since the dinner at Gemma's wasn't over. He picked up a bottle from behind the bar and laid down on his bed to drink it.

The day after they were going to do a blood drive and a gun run. He would be away for the night and it didn't feel ok to leave her completely unprotected. Sure, some of them would stay behind but she wouldn't know who to call.

He remembered the kiss, from his point of view it was completely fucking useless. Her lips had been soft, sweet and she didn't dodge his kiss. But it was far from enough, it felt like he hadn't even done anything. And still, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

-o0o-

He needed to get ready for the blood drive. There was just one thing he needed to do first. Juice was in his room.

"Hey, Hap."

"Got one of those safe prepaid?"

"Lost yours?" he said with a smile, asshole knew why he wanted one. He didn't even bother to answer. "Here."

He handed him a box with a phone and a charger, when he got out of the room he programmed it with his number, sent a text to himself to get the number and then drove to the library. He found her, in a corner, wearing angel wings and a gloria, reading to a bunch of kids on the floor. She didn't notice him and he leaned against a bookshelf and just listened to her.

He wasn't that surprised anymore that Grace could read well. This woman loved books and she loved to read to kids. And judging by the giggles and gasps from the kids, she was good at it. When she got up and took of the wings and the gloria he noticed her dress, she was sexy as hell, as usual.

She saw him and smiled, held up a finger, showing him she'd be right there. He didn't mind, he could stand here looking at her for a while.

"Hi."

"Got you something."

"Ok." She looked surprised.

"It's a phone, my number is on it. I want you to call me if there's anything wrong and I want you to send a text when you get home and lock the door, everyday. If you don't do it, I'll come and bust down your door at eight a clock." She looked startled and then she started to laugh. "I'm not kidding."

"No, it's just..." She took the phone and smiled at him again. "Thank you, I guess."

"I'm going away, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, who'll bust down my door if I don't text you today?" She said with a teasing smile

"Someone else. Keep it on."

"I work at a library, Happy, we don't allow mobile phones."

"Keep it on."

"I can't keep it with me all the time anyway."

"I'm not kidding Ava, keep the fucking phone on and if you've missed a call you call me the second you see it."

"You don't think this is a bit..."

"What?"

"Over the top?"

He walked up to her. Standing right in front of her, he looked down into those amber eyes, put his hand on her cheek and said, "No."

She didn't flinch this time, she didn't really look comfortable but she stood still and he leaned over and kissed her carefully and she responded. Then he stepped back.

"Ok, I'll keep it on, I'll text you when I get home and I'll call you if anything's wrong." She was looking at the phone when she said it.

"What's the number to the one you have?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're shitting me? You don't have a cell? Use it like your own and tell me when you're low on cash on it."

"It's ok, I just never thought they were safe. I can pay for it." Fucking hell, she was one stubborn bitch, all set to take care of herself.

"This one is safe. No one will be able to trace it. And I'm paying for it." He saw the look in her eyes. "Don't!"

"What?"

"You're thinking you can pay for it and not tell me."

"I'm not sure I like it when you do that."

"Don't care, still gonna do it." He liked that he could, that she couldn't hide anything from him.

"Be careful today." He nodded and walked out. He knew she was looking.

-o0o-

Ava was walking along Main Street when she saw Gemma in a car, she was smoking while staring towards one of the shops. She was just about to wave to her when she pulled a gun on a woman in a car. Ava gasped. What was it with these people and guns? They waved them around like other waved dollar bills.

She walked towards the car, in plain sight, she didn't want to scare her and get shot in the process. Gemma blinked and looked at her for a few seconds and then pointed at the passenger seat. Ava got into the car. Gemma had returned to staring at a shop. It looked like a cigar shop. She was quiet for a while and lit another cigarette. Finally she broke the silence, still not looking at Ava.

"You've been raped." It wasn't even a question. Ava had assumed that they had checked up on her, even if her trail would lead them nowhere, Jonah's wouldn't. The only thing she couldn't figure out was why Happy still... did... whatever it was he did. He had at least kissed her. Twice.

"Yes." She didn't see any point in hiding it, and she had a feeling she knew why Gemma asked. And that she knew why she was staring at the shop. This was probably the explanation to why she had even bothered with Ava to begin with.

"More than once?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I don't know." The answer made Gemma finally tear her eyes from the shop and look at her.

"You don't know?"

"No." She had been with him for years. It wasn't like he beat her up every time they had sex, but she didn't really have the option to say no. She wasn't ever sure herself what that counted like. And even if she did know, there was just too many times to count.

"How do you deal with it?"

"No very well to be honest." She saw the horror in Gemma's face. "I've never actually dealt with, it was just my life for years, then I got pregnant and ran, my focus became Grace. I've just never..."

"...focused on yourself."

"Not just that." She was searching for an answer. "It wasn't something that happened to me and then I spent time trying to get back to my normal life. It was my life. I'm trying to figure out what a normal life is."

Gemma threw out the cigarette and suddenly a sheriff was in the car window. They talked for a while, they seemed to know each other quite well and to her surprise Gemma agreed to give him her gun.

"Did he really not understand that you have another gun?" That was the only explanation she could think of.

"His very... trusting." Gemma said as she roamed her bag and picked out another gun.

"Gemma, I'm not going to tell you what you should do."

"Then don't." It was a very decisive comment, but Ava needed to say this. She needed to at least try to get it into Gemma's head, even if it wouldn't make a difference yet.

"The only thing I was going to say is that you don't want to be like me."

"What's that? A good mother, a strong women who took life in her own hands, made a life for herself and her daughter." Ava was so surprised that she burst into a laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was more thinking in the line of a woman who's opened the door with a bat in her hand for over six years, who's constantly scared, who's spent every penny on running away whenever it's been needed. Who hasn't had sex since the first time she was raped."

"I get your point." Gemma said.

"Good." Ava said. "I'm going to leave now, before you shoot someone. I need to find a place who can make a pink cake."

Gemma turned and looked at her. "A pink cake?"

"For Grace's birthday. She want a pink cake with a motorcycle on it." Gemma stared at her and then laughed.

"Your not going to tell me to talk to someone? To process it or some other shit."

"Nope." Ava knew better than that. "You know all that." She opened the car door.

"You haven't had sex since the first time you were raped?" Gemma asked with an unreadable expression in her face. It wasn't just horror, it was... pity, as well. Ava didn't like pity.

"I don't think you should worry too much about that. I'm not sure I've ever had what you would constitute as sex."

"Jesus!"

"Or I might have and just don't remember it." She added with a smile. "You know where to find me."

She got out of the car. There was no point in talking to someone who wasn't ready to talk, it wouldn't make any difference. Gemma didn't seem like the kind of woman who dwell on things either, she seemed like the kind of women who got even. Which probably wasn't a very good way to deal with a thing like this. But she wouldn't listen to Ava anyway.

"Hey!" she heard from the car and leaned over to see what she wanted. "Don't even think about telling anyone."

"Tell them what?"

"Don't even try with me." Gemma said and she was probably right. There was no fooling this woman.

"You haven't said anything. And I don't share suspicions." She said with a smile and Gemma nodded back.

-o0o-

It had been one fucked up day, fights, Tig getting caught by bounty hunters, but they were drinking, he had a blond in his lap and his brothers around him, so it was all good. Suddenly he felt his mobile vibrating and he picked it up, it was a message from Ava.

" _Door locked. I hate this thing."_

He laughed, pushed the blond out of his lap. "Don't move." He said and she just nodded. He walked away and called Ava.

" _Fucking phone! Hallo!"_

"What's wrong with the phone?"

" _Just... I don't know. Why are you calling?"_ She always asked why he called or stopped by.

"Just wondering why you don't like the phone?"

" _Well, I can't hear you very well, that's one thing."_

"Turn up the volume on the side."

" _No shit, captain obvious."_ Bitch, but he smiled anyway, he liked her like this.

"Where's the gun?"

" _In the hallway, that place you showed me."_

"You're lying."

" _You'll never now."_

"See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone before she questioned that. Stubborn hottie. Time to make sure that the blond hadn't moved.

* * *

_The book Ava is reading is "The Story of the Little Mole Who Went in Search of Whodunit." by Werner Holzwarth. It is absolutely amazing, make sure you chick it out._


	5. They Said the F-word

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

* * *

It was Grace's sixth birthday and loads of kids were running around inside Jack's café. Happy had turned up which surprised Ava. It probably shouldn't have since he kept coming around, quite often and Grace had invited him to her birthday party. Still... seeing him - even if he was mainly in the corner - at a kids birthday party was, bizarre. It was the only word Ava could think of, bizarre.

The pink cake with the motorcycle on was on the table and the kids were all eating. Suddenly Happy was standing just behind her.

"So, who's Peter Worthington?" Happy said in a low voice. Ava looked at him curiously and pointed at a blond boy sitting next to Grace.

"Why?"

"Wanted to see the guy who ate a worm to impress a girl."

"What?"

"She said that, when we picked her up after shooting practice."

"I remember that. Why do you think he did it to impress a girl?"

"Why else would a guy eat a worm?" He said and looked at her with that crocked smile.

"You guys are weird." Ava laughed. "No girl would be impressed with that."

"Well, he's got the seat next to her." Happy said and gave her one of those big smiles that made her blush. Then she turned around and looked at the boy sitting next to Grace, looking utterly happy.

"You bought her a helmet."

"I know."

"Of course you do. I was mostly wondering why you did that."

"She's wants me to take her for a ride."

Ava turned around again and looked at him with huge eyes. There was too much with that statement that was disturbing. Grace, on a bike. "Say what?"

"She'd be fine, it wouldn't be far, just a couple of blocks."

"Slowly."

"Very." He said. Ava turned around again. Grace had been on a bike, but that had been with Clark, her brother and a very short ride. She knew that she would love it, it was the only thing she had been talking about for a while. How much she wanted to ride a bike.

She looked back at Happy. "Please, take care of her."

"I will." He put his hand on her arm and leaned over, very close to her ear. "Don't worry so much, Ava. She'll be fine and she'll love it." He hardly ever used her name. She liked it when he did. And then she felt like a pathetic lovesick teenager for even noticing it.

"Ok." He better not make her regret this!

-o0o-

That was the start of those rides that completely freaked her out. Grace loved them and Ava kept pacing back and forth until they came back. The rides got longer and longer, and after a couple of weeks they were usually gone for at least two hours and Grace came home with the biggest smile on her face. She loved it and Ava was freaking out.

"You said you would only take her on short rides. Around the block."

"They're not long."

"Then why does it take so long?"

"We talk. I show her other bikes. She tells me about her friends. She was quite impressed with Peter eating that worm, by the way." He had a very cunning smile. "Girls like the bad boys."

"What?"

He smiled and walked up very close to her. "I would never let her get hurt."

"She said you had been to see Gemma."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I take her to the garage, she watch me or one of the others work. She said Clark used to let her watch and that she liked it."

Happy watched Ava closely, he had never been able to stand this close to her for this long without her twitching. He knew that the main reason it was working was that this time was that she was worried about Grace. It was probably not something a gentlemen would take advantage of, but he really didn't give a shit. He wasn't a gentleman.

"The garage?" And that's when she noticed how close he was, but she didn't step back, she just stared and very slowly he put his arm around her waist. He leaned over her and pressed his mouth to hers. This wasn't enough, not by far, but at least he was holding her this time. He tasted her and she still didn't protest.

"Don't worry." He said when he let go of her lips but he was still holding her.

"Are you kissing me so I would stop worrying?" She looked amused and pissed at the same time.

"No, more; sneaked up on you while you were worrying."

"That's low, Happy." But she was laughing. "I was planning on making you stop to come her. It's not really working out."

"No. But you don't want me to not come here." He knew that for certain. He always know what she really wanted.

"No."

He gave her another kiss and then he left.

-o0o-

He called her at least once a day. She forgot to text him one night and at eight o' clock he was banging her door. When she opened it he just looked at her, "Next time I'll just kick it in."

"Ok ok ok, Sorry I forgot."

"Don't forget again."

"Want a beer, or coffee?"

They spent the evening on the balcony, drinking beer and smoking. When he left he kissed her, he always did.

"I might forget to text you more often."

"Just text me to come over, it'll save you a door."

"Ok."

She was starting to really look forward to the kisses and he kept coming by.

-o0o-

It all reminded Happy about the first girl he managed to fuck, it had taken a really long time and he had jerked off more than ever. At least he wasn't stuck to jerking off this time around. He picked up the phone.

" _Happy, I can't talk right now but everything is ok."_ Was the first thing she said when she answered the phone.

"What? Why?"

" _I just can't. I'm fine, the door is locked. I have to go."_

"Hey! What's wrong." He was getting pissed. Was she blowing him off? She sounded strange.

" _It's nothing. It's got nothing to do with you. Please, I'm fine."_

"No, you're not fine. What's going on?" Happy was trying to figure out what the fuck was up with her. She didn't sound scared, it was something else.

" _Happy. It's nothing, this is none of you business and I can't deal with you right now. I just need some time to myself."_ Now she sounded pissed. What the fuck was going on?

"None of my business?" He repeated, that did it for him. What did that mean? Was she seeing some other guy or what the fuck was this about?

" _Yes, believe it or not Happy, not everything is your business. I'm hanging up now."_ And she fucking did!

He got out of his room, walked through the bar and was on the bike in less than two minutes. There was no fucking way that she could talk to him like that and think he'd leave her alone.

He knocked on her door. "It's me! Open the fucking door." She did, looking very pissed.

"What?"

"What the fuck was that about?" He said while walking inside.

"Jesus Christ, Happy!" She said and walked into the kitchen. She looked very upset and he didn't think it was at all because of him.

"Just fucking tell me."

"What are you? My shrink?" She said with a snort.

He got up really close to her, forcing her to look at him which she had been avoiding to do since he stepped through the door. "Tell me."

"I had a fight with Grace, ok? Nothing else." She said and turned her eyes back to the floor.

Happy started at her. What the fuck was that about? "So?"

"I lost it, she was getting on my nerves and I... couldn't handle it."

He was trying to figure out what that meant. His mom lost it sometimes, quiet often to be honest, sometimes she slapped him but he very much doubted that Ava had ever laid a hand on Grace.

"What, you yelled at her?"

"No, I can't yell. But I just... I don't want to talk about it. I just wasn't very balanced. And I'm ashamed, ok?" She rubbed her eyes and turned away from him, walking out to the living room.

He went after her. "Can't yell?"

"Long story." She said and sat down in the couch and rested her head in her hands. He turned around went into the hallway and carefully opened Grace's door. She was sleeping so he closed it again and walked back into the living room.

"She's sleeping."

"I know."

"Still don't get it." He sat down next to her. "She seems fine."

"I lost it, Happy."

"Happens to everyone." He still couldn't figure out why she was freaking out about this. Unless she actually did slap her. "Did you slap her?" The look Ava gave him answered that question. "Didn't think so."

"I would never do that."

"Like I said, didn't think so."

"How could you even ask that?" Great, now she was even more pissed.

"Just fucking trying to figure out why you're freaking out about this."

"This is why I needed some time alone. I just need to freak out about it by myself and I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"You can't be the perfect fucking mom the entire time."

"No, would be nice to be it now and then though."

Was she for fucking real? "Hey! You are. Fuck, I can't figure you out sometimes." This wasn't going anywhere. She was going to pity herself no matter what he said. "Tell me about the screaming."

She looked tired but she seemed pleased to talk about something else. "A nerve in my throat is damaged. Partially paralyzing my vocal chords, or something like that. That's why my voice is hoarse and I can't really scream. I can, kind of, but I can't sing. It's very hard to scream. I don't know, I don't try very often to be honest."

"How did that happen?"

"Blunt force trauma to the neck." She wasn't looking at him when she said it and he didn't need to know anymore. He got it, that fuck did it to her.

"I like it." He said with a smile and she raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "The voice."

"Ok." She got up from the couch. "Any chance you'll let me sulk alone now?"

"Fine. I'm taking her for a ride tomorrow." That should cheer her up.

"Thanks, Happy. She'll like that." She followed him to the hallway.

He put his arm around her waist, this mood could either help or fuck her up completely. He carefully pressed his mouth against hers. No protests, and when he carefully sucked on her lower lip she put her arms around his neck. This was very good. Have a go when she's sulking, he made a mental note about that.

He needed more and opened his mouth and licked her lips and she opened her mouth. Jesus fucking Christ, if it took him this long to even kiss her properly he would probably be impotent before getting any from her. But she was responding and he pulled her closer. When she silently moaned he had to keep himself from smiling. Instead he moved her around and pressed her against the bathroom door, still kissing her.

Happy had a hard-on from hell. Knowing that this wouldn't get him any only made it worse. But she still wasn't protesting and he was going to keep this up until she did. He moved his hands to her hips, pressing his entire body against hers and searched her entire mouth with his tongue, tasted her, circled her tongue and sucked those amazing fucking lips.

It was going great until he slipped his hand underneath her t-shirt to stroke her skin. She chocked and went completely stiff. FUCK! He thought to himself but he stopped but was still pressing her to the door. He leaned his forehead against hers and after a while she finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. He wasn't sure what to say and just gave her a kiss and moved back.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Lock the door."

She had a tired, embarrassed face and nodded to him. He caught her and gave her another kiss. "I said; don't worry about it. I'll call you tomorrow."

Ava leaned her head against the door after Happy had left. Great, now she felt bad about loosing it with Grace and for completely choking up with Happy. This was just the best day, ever.

She decided that she needed a bath and filled the tub with loads of bubbles. Lying in the bath, finally starting to relax she relived the moment with Happy. She had liked it, a lot, until he got underneath her t-shirt and the only thing she could think about was her back. He had held out longer than she had expected but this had to start to get to him. It was even getting to her. Not in the usual 'I need to do something or he'll be pissed'-way. More, the 'I need some'-way. Which was really nice.

She shaved her legs, washed her hair, even did a hair mask and facial mask. Taking a batch was her favorite luxury. It had been a while since she lived in an apartment where she had a bathtub. When the bubbles had disappeared she took a quick shower and got out.

Standing in front of the mirror she turned around and watched her back in the mirror. She hardly ever looked at it herself but she did this time. It didn't look good, there was some in the front as well. She sighed. She didn't really think he would agree to sex with clothes on.

-o0o-

Happy rode all the way back to the clubhouse with a solid hard-on. He walked inside a waved to the first Crow Eater he saw, grabbed her arm and took her to his room.

"On the bed on all four." He said while opening his pants and putting on the condom.

He didn't even bother to make sure she was ready, just grabbed her hips and started to fuck her. A few minutes into it he noticed that she was blond. That made him halt for a second, then he just closed his eyes and remembered what her mouth tasted like, her tongue in his mouth and he grabbed the hips, did a few hard thrusts and then he came.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes and pulled out. He didn't even look at her, just took of the condom and nodded to the door. "Get out."

She put on her panties and then did as he had told her. Searching his room he realized he didn't have anything to drink so he went out to the bar. Tig and Bobby was leaning against the counter and watched him come over.

"Giving you a case of blue balls?" Tig asked with a smirk.

He didn't answer.

"Think she'd be worth it?" Bobby asked.

Happy thought about the kisses, those perfect fucking tits against his chest. She would be, but he just shrugged. "She better be." Tig laughed.

"How's Baby Girl?" Bobby asked.

"Sleeping. I'll take her here tomorrow."

"Good, girl needs to learn to appreciate Ape Hangers." Bobby said and Happy just shook his head. She would never do that.

-o0o-

Ava and Grace were having breakfast.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Grace."

"I know." She said, dangling her feet while chewing her scone. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you, honey." She gave her a kiss on the head and smelled her hair. "Happy might take you for a ride today."

"When?" Grace said with a huge smile.

"I don't know, he said he'd call."

"Can I call him and ask?"

"Later honey, it's pretty early yet." Ava didn't think Happy'd be up at eight on a Sunday.

She did the dishes and started to clean the rest of the apartment. While she collected dirty clothes to take to the laundromat, her phone rang.

"Hallo?"

" _Hi, it's me. I'll pick up Grace in about thirty."_

"Ok. I'll make sure she's finished."

Thirty minutes later he was in her hallway.

"What's with the clothes?" He said, looking at the bags standing in the hallway.

"I thought I'd do some washing while you're away. Grace thinks it's one of the most boring things in the world to hang out in a laundromat." She said while putting on her shoes. "It's down the street, you can drop her off there when you're done."

"You don't have a washing machine?"

"Have you seen one in my bathroom?" She asked and then laughed when he opened the door and looked inside the bathroom.

She picked up a book, put it along with her keys in her backpack and took the bags of clothes.

"Give me one." He said and reached for a bag. "Are you coming, Sugar?"

"Yes!" Grace yelled and came running with her helmet.

She loaded the clothes into the trunk and heard Happy mutter behind her. "This is wrong."

"What is?"

"Having the engine in the back and the trunk in the front."

"I love it." She said and slammed it shut. "No knocking my car."

"It's not right." He was still looking at the trunk and she laughed. Turning his gaze to her he asked; "Got the phone?"

"Yes, just give me a call when you're done."

She gave Grace a kiss and then got into the car. As she drove off she saw Happy putting her helmet on.

-o0o-

Happy and Grace were sitting next to each other on a bench, she was eating an ice cream and he was smoking.

"Did you and mom fight yesterday?" He just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Yes."

"You two ok?"

"Yes." She said and shrugged. "She made me scones for breakfast and said she was sorry. Then I said I was sorry. She said it yesterday as well after reading to me, twice."

Happy smiled, it was a lot easier when you were a kid. If you said sorry and meant it, that was it. Add something sweet and it was the definitive end of it. He looked at her feet dangling from the edge of the bench. It was like they could never be still. She never _walked,_ she ran and even when sitting down, her legs moved.

"Happy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." This could be anything, he just hoped it wasn't about Ava.

"Why do you have tattoos?"

This was questions he was comfortable with, unlike the questions she had about Ava. Like when she asked what he thought about her mom's hair. "I like them."

"Do you have them everywhere?"

"Yes."

"On your legs too?"

"Yes." He was wondering where she was going with this. It didn't necessarily had to go anywhere, she asked questions the entire fucking time. He liked it.

"How old were you when you did you first?"

"Fifteen." This _was_ going somewhere her realized. This would kill Ava, he thought with a smile.

"Oh." She seemed to think about that for a while. "I'm just six."

"I don't think your mom would like it if you did a tattoo, Sugar." He had started to call her that a while ago, she seemed to like it. He did too. "They don't come off."

"Oh." She kept licking on her ice cream for a while. "Are there girls with tattoos?"

"Yes. Gemma has one. That crow, in her... eh... on her chest." He almost said cleavage, probably not the best explanation to give to a kid. She would either know what it meant, or worse; not know and ask him what it was.

He was still getting used to it. How to talk to her and avoid the words fuck and shit. He was getting better at that.

"I want one, when I get older." She had the decisive look. "Do you draw them, with pens?"

"No, with needles."

Her eyes got big. "Does it bleed?"

"Yes."

Even bigger eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." He couldn't stop the smile on his face. She looked away for a while and then she got the decisive look again.

"I still want one."

"I'll could draw one on you, with a pen."

"Can you draw?"

"Yes, and make tattoos." She looked at him for a while and got a very cunning look and he laughed. "Forget it, kid, I'm not going to tattoo you, not in years. But I can paint you."

She jumped down from the bench to go and throw away the paper from the ice cream. "I guess that would have to do." She said in her most precocious voice. He laughed and got up as well.

"Come on, I'll take you to the garage. Bobby wants to see you and I'll make a drawing on you."

"I want a princess on a bike." She said while putting on her helmet.

"Well, I've never done that." He shook his head. "I'll do my best."

-o0o-

Ava was still at the laundromat, reading, when she heard a bike outside. Grace came running inside.

"Look, look, look. Happy did this."

She shoved her arm about one inch from Ava's face. "Wow! Honey, not that close. Let me see." Then she laughed. "A princess on a bike?"

"Yes." Grace looked at it and smiled. "And I got these." She searched her pocked and picked up four quarters. "One is from Happy, one from Bobby and two from Tig."

"What, why?"

"They said the f-word." She whispered.

Ava looked at Happy and started to laugh. "You give her a quarter when you say the f-word?"

"She said it was the rule at home." He shrugged.

"It is, but we _never_ say it." Grace said and put the money back into her pocket. "I told them I get a dime for every s-word at home too, but they said that wasn't going to happen. They say that _a lot_." She said the last part with big eyes.

"I'm guessing she could make a fortune at the garage." She gave Grace a kiss.

"I'm saving to my own Harley." Grace sat down on the chair next to Ava.

"Sounds like a plan, honey. I just need to empty the last dryer and the we can go home." She got up and walked over to the dryer. "You don't have to wait." She said to Happy who was still standing at the door. He shrugged but didn't move.

He watched her fold the clothes and then helped to carry them out to the car. When Grace was strapped into the seat she closed the door and when she turned around Happy was just behind her. He pressed against the car with that damn smile of his on his lips. He kissed her, not like the night before, but he sucked her lip and she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. She had to admit it to herself. She really liked this. A lot.

"I need to fix some things, I'll come by later."

"Ok." She smiled, her legs were almost shaking.

He gave her a final kiss and then he left.

-o0o-

There was a loud knock on the door. More like a kick.

"It's me!"

She opened the door and stared at Happy, holding a TV in his arms.

"That's a TV." She said, probably sounding as confused as she felt.

"I know."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Why are you carrying a TV?"

"I don't read." He said and walked past her into the apartment. She stood still for a while and then followed him.

"What?" It was like he had a limited number of words everyday and was afraid to use them up. It sometimes made her extremely annoyed, would it be so bloody hard to explain things once in a while?

"You always read and I've tried reading magazines and shit while you're reading. I don't like it."

"You can't just buy me stuff, Happy."

"Why not?"

"W-w-what? Because you can't!"

"I just did. Well, actually I got it from Jax, he bought a new one."

"My God! You are hopeless!"

Grace came out of her room. "Oh, a TV!"

"I'll set it up for you." Happy said with a smile.

Ava sighed. God damn stubborn bastard. She started to sort her clothes into the closet and then continued with Grace's. She heard Grace talking to Happy in the living room, at the moment they were discussing Sesame Street. Apparently Happy liked that. She shook her head, she hadn't seen that one coming.

Then Grace started to sing the song for Sesame Street, she looked into the living room and saw her dancing around Happy.

"Why aren't you singing along?" She said with a big smile. He just glared at her.

"Yes! Sing along, Happy!" Grace yelled and started the song from the beginning.

He just shook his head. "I don't sing, Sugar. Ever." He was still glaring at Ava.

She cleaned up the kitchen and the hallway. Finally she did Grace's room as well and vacuumed most of the place. She heard voices from the TV, apparently it was working. Annoying man!

She looked at the watch and then went out into the living room. She hoped Grace wasn't to attached to the TV, she didn't want to fight again and it was soon time for bed.

"Come on, I'll give you your bath." Happy looked up at her with raised eyebrows and a crocked smile. She just rolled her eyes, she kind of deserved that.

"Ok." Grace said and ran to the bathroom.

-o0o-

Happy was listening to Ava and Grace who were in the bathroom, the light voice with laughter that made him smile and the husky voice that made his crouch ache. How fucking gay was that?

He couldn't help himself when she said that thing about the bath. At least she didn't seem uncomfortable with his look. She just rolled her eyes. And she had it coming. 'Why aren't you singing along?' Teasing bitch.

It might have started as him being turned on by her, but this was something else, he wanted her, but not just to fuck. He wanted to know everything about her, what she liked, what she was like when she grew up, about her brother and why she hardly ever talked to him.

He felt confused, he had never wanted a woman in this way. In some ways he didn't like it, at all. But the thought of someone else being there pissed him off even more. She was warming up, he could touch her and there was no fucking way he had gotten her this far to let someone else take advantage of it.

When they came out of the bathroom Grace was in her nightgown, Ava put her standing on a chair and started rubbing her hair with a towel while Grace was singing along to the song that was playing on the small cd-player on the counter.

And Grace. He didn't wont some other fuck to come along and be her 'favorite biker in the world'. That's what she called him sometimes. It was only fair. She was his favorite kid in the world. He never thought he would find a kid he actually liked. But Grace was something else, smart as fuck, just like her mom. An angelface, also like her mom, and tough as nails. Not even mentioning all the shit she knew about bikes.

The guys had teased him about her, that he took her out on rides, brought her around the garage and let her watch him work. But pretty soon they all loved to have her there. Gemma especially, she liked to have a girl she could braid and buy pink shit too. The pink napkins didn't come off well with the guys. She had defended it as being for Grace, who loved them.

"Dance with me mommy." Grace said and reached for her. Ava picked up and they started to dance around the kitchen.

He couldn't stop looking at her, holding Grace, smiling, her moving hips. She was killing him. When the song was over she kissed Grace and put her down on the floor.

"You need to got to bed, honey."

"Ok." She ran up to him, gave him a hug. "Good night, Happy."

"Good night, Sugar." She ran off to bed, Ava followed to read her a story. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He needed to get the cable installed, at least she had a dvd.

She came out after a while. "A dvd as well?"

"Yes."

"That actually makes it more ok." She sat down in the couch next to him. "I can rent old classics and watch. And chick flicks."

He flinched. What the hell! "It doesn't work with chick flicks." She laughed in that great husky way and he just had to know. "You voice, is it always going to be like that?"

"Yes, I've trained it as much as possible. This is as good as it gets."

He probably shouldn't be happy about a thing like that. But he was. He liked her voice.

"It's very classic, your names, both of them."

Ava had noticed that he kept asking questions and he still answered very few of hers.

"My mom loved the movie Mogambo so when she had my brother, she named him after Clark Gable, and when I was born she named me after Ava Gardner."

"And Grace?"

"Grace Kelly. She's in the movie as well. I did it for my mother." Her mom had always said that if she had another girl, she would call her Grace. So when she had a girl, picking name had been easy.

"Why don't you speak to your brother more often?"

"It's not safe. Jonah has a lot of friends, some of them with the possibility to control incoming calls to a phone." She didn't feel the need to explain any further. He probably knew more about that stuff than she did.

"Use the cell I gave you. It can't be traced."

"It would still show where the call was made from."

"It's safe. Don't worry." He turned hes focus back to the TV, he was quiet for a while and then continued. "So how much of a chick flick is Mogambo?"

"What do you think? Clark Gable, Ava Gardner and Grace Kelly in the same movie. It's romance, betrayal and in the end a woman throw herself from a boat to get to the man she just left because she realizes that she does actually love him. It's very romantic." She loved the movie as well. And with a dvd she would definitely get a copy of it as soon as possible. It had been some time since she saw it.

He shook his head. "So which one of the chicks gets Clark Gable?"

"Well, both of them in a way, even though one of them is married. But he ends up getting shot for it." That should get his attention, she thought to herself. She might actually lure him into seeing it if she played her cards right. She would love to see him see it. He would probably hate it.

"By the husband?"

"No."

"Then who swims to him in the end?"

She knew she had him now. "You'll have see the movie."

"Won't happen."

"They you'll never know." She smiled and he gave her a look.

"I don't watch chick flicks."

"I never said you did."

Happy contained a smile. Teasing as always, yet he liked her more like this than nagging about the things he did for her or bought her. He would probably end up watching that stupid movie anyway. He was such a pussy.

"I need to get going." He said and got up. "I'll have someone install the cable."

"No! No cable. I can't afford it."

"You're not paying for it."

"Happy, please."

He pulled her closer and silenced her with a kiss, a very thorough kiss. It was getting better. At least it didn't feel completely pointless anymore. But he had a serious case of blue balls and the Crow Eaters was rapidly becoming a very temporary solution. They weren't enough either.

He let go of her mouth and whispered into her ear. "Will you watch TV?"

"Probably not." She mumbled and her voice was huskier than usual. He smiled, she was turned on. He reached back and grabbed her ass and was extremely fucking pleased to hear a slight moan slip out between her lip.

"I will, so I'm paying for it." He sucked her earlobe. She pressed herself against him. Definitely very turned on. This was great. A few more days of this and she would be fucking begging him for it. "Lock up." He said.

She put her arms around his neck pulled him down and he felt her kissing his jawline and then those lips were stroking his ear and she whispered. "I'm not getting the fucking gun though."

He hadn't been that close to coming in his pants since he was a fucking teenager. He grabbed her ass firmer to lift her up and kissed her again while walking her into the hallway.

He had some rules about women, he never _asked,_ he either just nodded at them or they fucking begged him. She would have to beg him. So, he was going to go back to the clubhouse, get a blowjob from some black haired bitch and then go to sleep.

He pulled her even closer and she moaned into his mouth again. This was fucking awesome. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and gave her a final kiss before putting her down on the floor. She should at least suffer a while, considering how long he had waited.

"Ok." Her cheeks were flushed, he could see that even in the dim light of the hallway. He managed to contain his chuckles and opened the door. He gave her a smile and then closed the door. He waited until he heard her lock the door and then went back to the clubhouse while wondering how much of a pussy he was for this. Spending time with a bitch and her not giving it up. And he still stuck around, probably a major pussy. At the moment, he didn't give a shit. She was about to crack.

When he came to the clubhouse he did exactly as he had planned. It didn't take long and he sent her out before taking a shower and going to bed. He smiled as he laid on his back. It was so close.

Ava was hyperventilating while she locked the door. If it hadn't been for the state of her back she wouldn't have let him go. Then she smiled to herself. This was what horny was like. It sucked but was good at the same time. She would have to tell him about stuff she would prefer not telling him. If she didn't she would never be able to take her clothes off. She would just haft to cross her fingers and hope that he didn't got up and leave when she'd told him.


	6. What Is It You Think I Want?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

* * *

Major pussy, that's what he was, cause he was now in her fucking couch, watching that movie. Mogambo. It sucked and every once in a while she looked at him and laughed.

"You hate it."

"Those shorts ain't right." He was looking at the shorts the, apparently, hot dude was wearing. Happy was a firm believer of the fact that no grown man should wear shorts. This guy was wearing shorts and knee socks. Made him look like Hitler, that was just wrong.

"We can turn it off."

"Who jumped from the boat?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I wanna know if he gets the brunette or the blond."

She wouldn't tell him and he ended up watching the entire shit movie. He did leave her scarlet red and panting in the hallway as well, so it was worth it.

-o0o-

The next morning Ava was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She needed to tell him, talk to him and... do what? Say 'sorry, got some bad scaring on my back, could you please pretend to not be disgusted when you see it?' She had to tell him, she couldn't just pull of her clothes and pretend like it was nothing.

She kicked the bathtub in frustration and rinsed her mouth.

"What did you do, mom?" Grace leaned into the bathroom and asked.

"Nothing, honey. I hit my foot in the bathtub."

"Oh, ok." Grace looked at her for a few moments. "Are you angry?"

"There's just no lying to you, is there? Or am I a terrible liar?" She smiled and sat down on the floor. It could be a combination, Grace knew when people were honest. And obviously Ava wasn't much of a liar. Happy could even see when she was planning on deceiving him.

Grace came up and sat down in her lap and she put her arm around her. "Happy says it's because you're a good person, they're worse at lying cause they feel bad about it."

"Did he now?" Just the man she didn't want to talk about, seems like his on both their minds the entire bloody time, invading every part of their life. "I'm not angry honey, only frustrated and it's got nothing to do with you."

"Ok." Grace put her arms around Ava's neck.

"We need to get done. I've got work and you've got school." She squeezed her tighter for a few seconds. "Mary is picking you up and are taking you too Laura today and I'll pick you up form there. Ok?"

"Ok." Grace gave her a kiss. "I love you, mom."

"Good. Love you too."

They picked up their stuff and about half an hour later Ava was at the library, getting ready to open up.

-o0o-

Happy was lying on the bed, trying to figure out what the problem was. The woman was about to burst, just as he was and she still didn't even try to stop him when he left. He had decided to do this at her speed, but they weren't on her speed any more. They weren't at any fucking speed what so ever, they were treading water and at the worst fucking point.

He wasn't a teenager, he wasn't going to snap and do something she didn't want to but that didn't mean that he wasn't getting really damn frustrated with the situation. She needed to tell him what the actual problem was, cause it wasn't that she didn't want him. If you rub yourself against someone the way she had done the last couple of night, you wanted them. Bad.

He sighed, got up and went out to the bar.

"Coffee?" Bobby asked and held up a cup.

"Yeah."

He drank coffee, ate some muffins and got out into the garage and worked a couple of hours to try to keep his mind on something. Then he decided that she probably needed lunch as well and got on the bike.

"I'm going out for lunch, be back soon." He yelled to Clay who only waved at him.

He walked up the stairs to the where she usually was and halted when he saw Hale sitting at a table. And he was talking to Ava. What the fuck was this about? He moved behind some bookshelves and towards their direction.

-o0o-

Hale came to see her at the library. He had been one of the kindest cops she had dealt with over the years. Genuine concern and when she had taken a chance and told him about the problems with insurance on cars and being hidden. He smiled at her and simply said that the police in charming was overlooking far worse things than drivers without insurance. At least he was not doing his job for a good cause.

She smiled at him when he came walking. "Deputy Chief Hale. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please, David or Hale is enough." He smiled. "Just some small things, nothing really important but I had to return my library books anyway."

"Did you return them in time?"

"No, but I did pay the fine like a good citizen." Ava laughed at the fact that he did look slightly embarrassed and he knew why she laughed. "I'm sorry, bad memories about one of the librarians who used to work here."

"Oh, we all have one of those librarians in our childhood." She laughed then she realized. "Oh my god! I could be the future horror librarian for some kids."

"I very much doubt that." Dave gave her a reassuring smile.

"Give me a couple of years of bitterness about kids who don't treat the books with respect." She moved towards a table and sat down. Hale sat down in front of her. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I talked to the San Francisco PD yesterday. They're not really keeping an eye on him but they had seen him."

"Ok."

"They said he seemed calm, he's working and he was not drunk or stoned."

"Well... I guess that's good."

"He's still seeing his parole officer from the drug charges." Hale was eying her.

"I know what you're about to say. They want me to come back and testify, let them charge him with assault or something else."

"Yes. You should do that."

"It's not going to work. I've tried, once and I'm not putting myself through that again. I have Grace now as well."

"You do realize that the he could sue you for custody?" Hale said.

"He won't. He doesn't care about her. He probably doesn't even think that she's his."

"You let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok."

"I couldn't help to notice that you are... involved with the Sons."

She sighed. Involved, she couldn't even take of her clothes in front of him. Oh, wait, he probably didn't mean 'involved' that way. She looked at him. "Ehrm, well..."

"It's none of my business what you do, but be careful. They... mess up a lot of things but they won't hurt you, that's not what I mean." The last part was probably a reaction to her staring at him. "Just... don't get in over your head." He said and got up.

She stood up in front of him. "Thank you, David. For everything, you're one of the good guys and I'm glad you're the first cop I ran into here."

"Just doing my job."

"Well, you can 'just do your job' in a lot worse ways. Trust me, I've been dealing with quite a few of you over the years."

"Thanks. Take care and I'll let you know if I hear anything." He said and walked away.

-o0o-

Happy was still standing behind the bookshelf and heard Hale leaving. Was she flirting with him? Would she admit to have talked to him? He waited a few minutes and then went to find her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, borrowing a book?"

"I don't read."

"I've noticed." she was still smiling and she went up to him to give him a hug. She had a skirt again and a dark red shirt. She was sexy as hell, again.

"I saw Hale."

"Yeah." She looked up at him, still holding her arms around his waist.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important really. He's in contact with the cops in San Francisco. He just wanted me to know that things seemed to be calm."

"Is he you own private investigator?"

"No. The first week I was here I went to talk to the cops. I met him and he seemed decent. I told him about stuff. That I don't have an insurance, that Grace needs to go to school in a different name. That I don't officially live here and... stuff, the situation." She was eying him now. "He's been a great help. One of the best cops I've dealt with."

That pissed him off. "Did he ask about me?"

"He didn't ask. He told me to be careful. Got the feeling he doesn't like the Sons."

"He doesn't. Tell me if he asks about us."

"Ok." She wasn't smiling anymore and she let go of him and took a step back. "Are you pissed?"

"I don't like it when you talk to cops."

"Ok. But I do that now and then. I _need_ to do that now and then."

"I want to know if they ask about us."

"I'll tell you if they do. But it's usually about me and Jonah."

"Fine." He was still pissed, and horny. He was horny every fucking time he saw her. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." She started to turn away and he grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

"No sulking." He mumbled and she gave him a look before smiling.

"Ok." She kissed him again. "I'll see you."

-o0o-

They were on her couch, she was lying down reading and he sitting up, watching TV. She put down the book on her stomach and looked at him. She needed to do this now and she wasn't looking forward to it. She looked at him and she finally sat up and decided to start with a question.

"I talked to Gemma a couple of weeks ago."

"About?" He was still looking at the TV.

"She asked me something and I figured out that..." she wasn't sure how to put this. "...that you checked my background."

"We do that." Thankfully he still wasn't looking at her.

"I know, I'm just wondering, why..." This wasn't going as well as she had hoped. She wasn't sure how to put it.

"Why, what?" And now he turned his head, that didn't help. She decided that her own knees was the perfect spot to look at.

"I doesn't, I don't know, gross you out."

He kept looking at her, she didn't even have to look to know that he did. "Why would it?"

"I've been..."

He interrupted her. "I know, why would that gross me out?"

"Like I said, I'm damage gods."

He looked pissed, he kneeled down in front of her on the floor, between her legs. It was hard to not look at him. "You're not."

"Why do you bother with this?"

He smiled. "You know why." She guessed she did, she just wasn't sure how to tell him that... she was damaged, even if he didn't think so. "What?"

"Happy, I'm not sure I can ever give you.. what you want."

"What is it you think I want?"

She was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. She was also scared, that if she told him he would leave and not come back. She kept looking at her own knees.

"Sex." She whispered. She still couldn't look at him.

He moved his hands on the outside of her thighs and finally grabbing her hips. He leaned forward and started to carefully kiss her neck. "Two weeks ago, that might have been true. Besides, it's not all I want."

She was trying to control her breathing. "Then what do you want?"

"You." He kept kissing her neck and his hands was still on her hips, pulling her towards him. "All of you."

"How long do you think you can wait for that?" She was aching and the bastard knew it, he always knew.

"Sex?" He said it extremely close to her ear and she didn't have to see him to know he had that smug, annoying smile.

"No, for me."

He stopped and leaned back and she finally mustard up the courage to look at him. He was smiling, but it wasn't the smug smile. It was the other one, the one he usually gave to Grace.

"Babe, I already have you." She realized that he was right. He did, they called, everyday. He came by as often as possible, he spent time with Grace and her, they talked about everything, almost. If they actually had sex, this would be the most normal relationship she had ever been in.

With the grossing out about being raped out of the way there was the thing that really freaked her out. The reason she had brought this up instead of just jumped him.

"Happy, I have scars."

"Where?" His hand was on her cheek with his thumb following the jawline between her ear and chin.

"My back, mostly, shoulders, some on the stomach one on my breast. He... did things to me and it left scars. He said..."

"Said what?" He was so close to her now, his nose almost touching hers and she could feel his breath on her mouth. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch him for this.

"That he wanted to make sure that no one else would be able to look at me, touch me, without feeling sick."

He gave her a soft kiss. "Not going to happen." He mumbled.

"There's marks from whips and knives."

"I won't feel sick, Ava."

"And bite marks."

"Ava, look at me" She opened her eyes and did as he asked. "I won't feel sick, it won't gross me out and I'll still think you're beautiful."

"I can't remember having sex and liking it."

"Do you remember doing this and liking it?" He kissed her and she couldn't help herself. She moaned. But she managed to tear away from his mouth.

"I'm not very experienced, I've never been very... active, doing it."

"I won't leave. Not this time."

She gave up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom. When he put her back on the ground he looked at her for a while.

Happy couldn't breathe. He caressed her face, she didn't flinch, he couldn't say that she was relaxed, but she seemed determined. He was going to make fucking sure that she liked this.

"What are you most scared of?" He asked.

"That it'll hurt."

"I wont hurt you." He knew that it was something else, probably the scars. Chicks always freaked out about shit like that. He had seen the one on her stomach and it wasn't half as bad as she thought. But he wanted her to say it herself. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes. "What else?" She looked away and he took her by the chin, moved her head up again. "Tell me."

"The scars."

"Show me." He could se her hesitate, he put his hand on her cheek again and leaned his forehead to hers. "Show me."

She took a step back, turned her back towards him and took of her cardigan. He could se the scars on her shoulders, white lines coming out from underneath her tank top. Up towards her neck was the bite marks. There was quite a few of them, more than he had thought.

She put her hands at the hem of the tank top and pulled it over her head. It was a lot more than he had thought. The lines were all over her back. Long and short ones in every direction and in different stages of healing. There was hardly any undamaged skin anywhere on her entire back and some of them disappears down her jeans. How fucked up would a man have to be to do this to a woman? Happy had an urge to go out an find him, and fucking beat him to death, immediately.

He walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She had the most heartbreaking fucking look in her eyes, likes she was ashamed, like it was her own fault. Or that he would be grossed out. He caressed her face, leaned down and put his mouth on those full, amazing lips, he sucked on her lower lip and when she opened her mouth and he felt her tongue against his lips he couldn't help himself and let out a groan.

He was still holing her face and looked into her eyes, "Do you trust me?" She swallowed and then she nodded. "You know I wouldn't hurt you?" She nodded again. He led her towards the bed, she immediately froze but he just pushed her carefully and repeated. "I won't hurt you."

He had never done anything like this for pussy. He couldn't remembered the last time he had to do anything but nod at some bitch for her to pull down her panties. But like he had told her, he wanted her, not just pussy. Although he really wanted her pussy too. He had wanted it since the first fucking time he saw her. The wanting her sort of came along the way.

He reached behind her back and hooked off her bra, when it fell off he saw those unbelievable fucking tits naked. He smiled and put his hand on one of them, perfect fit, they were made for his hands. He almost laughed. "You have the most perfect fucking tits I have ever seen." He couldn't stop looking at them.

"There's scars." She pointed at a bite mark on the side of the left breast.

He turned her around and sat down on the bed with her standing in front of him, between his legs.

"They're perfect." He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, she hissed. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, still sucking, circling the nipple with his tongue. He switched to her other breast and a few minutes later she finally started to relax and put her hands on his shoulders, moaning, ever so silently.

He got up, sliding his hands over her back and she froze again. This was two steps forward and one fucking step back the entire time. "You don't have to do that." She said, looking down in the floor again.

"Do what?" He knew what she meant, but he wanted her to say it.

"Touch them."

"Babe, if I touch you, it's because I like it and I want to touch you. Do you understand?" She nodded again. "Don't ever question shit like that." She nodded once more. He leaned down for her mouth, still stroking her back, pushing his hands down her jeans to her ass. She relaxed again and put her hands inside his cut.

He took it off along with his t-shirt. He knew he would have to be more patient than he had ever been, but he still reached down for her jeans and smiled when she helped him. He knelt down in front of her, kissing her stomach and her scars there, his hands moved over her ass and finally pulled down her panties. He felt her stiffen for a little and he got up and kissed her again, slowly, thoroughly and when she finally moaned he lifted her up and put her down on the bed, still kissing her.

He started to stroke her sides, put his hand on her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. After a while he replaced it with his mouth and carefully stroking the inside of his thighs. This patience was fucking killing him, if they kept this speed he would come in his pants before even being close to getting any.

But he was still waiting and when she finally moaned and parted her legs, he moved his hand higher, making sure she was still relaxed. When his hand was reached the magic line, she froze up again. He swallowed and annoyed grunt, that wouldn't help but she was bloody killing him here!

He moved up to her mouth and started kissing her, but left his hand between her legs, just holding it there, not moving it. When she pressed herself against him he carefully moved his finger back and forth along the seam. She wasn't even close to ready and he was about to explode in his pants.

He started to move down her body again. He temporarily forgot the frustration when he realized that she was absolutely perfect. He kissed every inch of her, lingering on the scars until she relaxed. Finally he reached down between her legs, he moved both hands to the inside of her thighs, stroking, and looked up at her. She looked back at him.

"You don't have..."

"What did I say?" he cut her off, but in a soft voice. She nodded. "Close your eyes." She did what he told her. He moved his hands up her thighs and carefully held them on each side of that pussy he had been fighting so hard for. He needed to get her soaking wet, about to come because he wouldn't last for long and he wanted her to come. She needed to like this.

He kissed it, carefully pushing his tongue between the folds to find her clit and he could hear when he found it. She gasped and almost tried to pull back so he moved his hands along her ass and gripped her hips. He pushed his tongue against her clit again and started to circle it. When he finally felt her relax and started to push against him instead of pulling away he let go of her hips and parted her to get better access.

He licked her, all the way down from her entrance and up to the clit, putting his lips around it to suck on it while moving his tongue around it. She was starting to moan properly now, he couldn't keep a smile back and touched her opening with one of his fingertips, holding it still, she was finally getting there. She wasn't soaking wet, but she was at least getting there.

She didn't flinch, she actually moaned louder when she felt his finger, but he didn't want to just push it in there. He replaced his tongue with his thumb and moved his mouth up to her breasts, rubbing her clit, holding two fingers at her opening, teasing her and when she finally pressed herself against his hand he let them slide in. Not far, he wanted to be careful, but the slight scream that came out of her mouth wasn't anything but pleasure so he pushed them in.

She was almost soaking wet now. He looked up at her, her head was rolled backwards, mouth open and small sighs were coming from her mouth. Shit, she was so beautiful. Suddenly she opened her eyes, looked down on him and put her hands on his cheeks pulling him to her face and kissed him.

She murmured, "Please, Hap." That sounded like begging and he smiled.

"Sure?" If she said no now his head would probably fucking explode.

"Please..." Definitely begging, he thought to himself.

He started to unbuckle his belt with one hand and the other one was still inside her, it was so fucking wet and tight and he could not wait to get in there. He let go of her to find a condom and get off the last of his clothes. He kissed her while rolling it on. Then he started to rub her clit again, putting his cock at that tight, wet entrance.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this fucking horny, he was seriously trembling from holding back. He kept his eyes on her face, to make sure she was ok. Part of him wanted to just grab her hips, shove it in and fuck her hard. That was how he usually did this.

When she moaned and pushed herself towards him he closed his eyes and sank inside her with a groan. This wasn't a Crow Eater, she was tight.

"Shit, Ava!" He held back again and looked at her. "You ok?"

It was almost fucking impossible to stay still but he need to know. She nodded and caught his mouth with is, kissing him with her hands on his back and then she threw her leg around his ass, pulling him towards her.

He tried to keep it slow and it worked for a while. When she started to meet his thrusts, moaning, his hips started to move by themselves. He put his hand between them and started to rub her, trying to push her over the edge.

Finally she rolled back her head and arched her back, pressing her breasts towards him. "Oh my God, Hap!"

When the cramping started around his cock, he was lost, there was no fucking way he could hold back. He started thrusting harder, with one arm behind her neck and the other one holding her leg. Finally he came and even though he tried he couldn't look at her while he did.

When he finally opened his eyes he lifted his head to look at her. "You ok?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes."

He rolled off her, pulled of the condom, tied a knot and dropped it on the side of the bed. She giggled. "You might slip on that."

Ava couldn't take her eyes of Happy, he was next to her and smiled at her comment, then put one arm behind her neck and pulled her closer with the other. She looked at him, kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Just so I know, what are you thanking me for?" He said with that smug smile and raised eyebrows.

"For having patience with me."

"Just that?"

"Fishing, are we?"

"Absolutely." He leaned over and kissed her. "Think you'll make it easier for me next time? Cause I might fucking burst if I need to do it like this every time." Ava was mostly pleased to hear that there would be a next time.

She laughed, "I think so."

She felt him stroking her back and then leaned over to kiss her shoulder, she did her best but still froze up. He looked at her, kissed her while still stroking her back. She soon lost herself in his mouth.

"You're beautiful, Ava. All of you, don't ever fucking forget that." She could only nod and he kissed her on her forehead.

She was about to doze of when she remembered something. "Don't forget that condom."

He chuckled gave her a squeeze before getting up, probably to throw it away. She suddenly realized that she hadn't said it.

"Happy."

"Yeah?" He turned around in the doorway.

"For the record; I liked it."

"I noticed." She didn't even have to see him to know that he was smiling.


	7. I hit Tara

She woke up in the morning and heard voices in the kitchen. She found a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt and got out. Happy and Grace were sitting at the table, having breakfast, talking. She took a cup and sat down with them.

"Mom, Happy is taking me to school today."

"Really?"

"Though she'd come to school in style."

"A Giah is style."

"Dyna is more style." Grace said and Happy smiled at her.

"Ok then, go brush your teeth and get dressed."

Grace jumped down from the chair and ran off. She took Grace's plate and soaked it in the sink. Happy came up behind her, turned her around and pressed her against the counter, cradled her face and kissed her. Her entire body responded to his touch immediately. It was strange, she couldn't even remember the last time her body reacted to someone or something. But she liked it.

"Are you working today?" He was still pressing her against the counter but had his hands on her hips.

"Yes, start at ten."

"I'll come by tonight, might be late so text me when you're home."

"Ok."

Grace came running with the helmet in her hand. "Can you have t-shirt under your cut?"

"Sure."

"Good, they don't believe me in school when I tell them you have tattoos everywhere. I want them to see the arms." She ran off again, probably collecting the last stuff she needed.

Ava laughed, she wasn't sure what Grace had been saying in school, but judging from how much she talked about Happy at home, it was probably quite a lot.

"What did she say when she saw you?" She had hoped that she would wake up first, not that she had any idea what she would say to her, but even so.

"Nothing. Said hi and asked me if I could take her to school." He was still looking into the hallway.

"Ok, guess the questions will come later." They would come, Grace just had a tendency to ask at the exact right time.

He turned his attention back to her again and moved his hand up under her t-shirt. "What are you wearing for work today?"

"What?" She had not expected that question.

"You always look really hot in your work clothes."

"You think my library work clothes are hot?" Yet another statement she hadn't expected.

"Very." He said with a wicked smile and kissed her again.

"You'll have to come by and have a look then."

"Happy, are we going?" Grace was jumping in the hallway.

"Sure, Sugar, gimme a sec." Happy said and disappeared into the bedroom. Ava walked up to Grace and gave her a hug.

"Mary'll pick you up today, I'll come get you when I'm done at work, ok?"

"Ok mom, love you."

"Come on, kid." Happy said and they walked out, both of them waving at her.

She picked clothes for work, trying to figure out how shirt and blouse could be sexy, but he looked at other things than she did. She was just trying to look proper. She picked a classic gray shift dress with short sleeves.

Her work clothes was one of few thing she actually did spend money on, especially the skirts and the dresses. She only had three of each and a number of belts and shirts, cheaper, to mix and match. It worked fine, not many people came to the library at a daily basis and noticed. The people she worked didn't care, they knew why.

To the dress she chose a black, thin belt, her favorite high heeled shoes with a strap and cheep huge earnings she had bought from H&M. She loved their earnings, they were damn close to free. She had a huge box full of them.

While applying her make up she noticed that she kept smiling. She couldn't help herself. It was the first time in a long time that she felt genuinely good about herself. She had heard about the power of good sex, which judging by the reflection in the mirror had it's merits.

When she was done she picked up the phone and her keys and went to work.

There was a school class coming for a reading before lunch. When she finished and put away the book she turned around and saw Happy, smiling at her. She walked up to him and stopped about five feet away.

"You know your way around this place?" He asked.

"I work here."

"Any private corners?" He smiled and she laughed.

"We have a section of Government Print that's usually pretty empty."

"Wonder why."

Happy had dropped off Grace at school, she had a smile on her face that was from ear to ear when she skipped inside.

When he saw Ava reading to the kids, all he could thing about was her face the night before, when he had his hand up her pussy, coming and on his arm afterwards. He did that, he felt pretty fucking good about himself for it. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with but then he had never done anything like this.

Now she was walking in front of him, in some sexy dress with a small belt, her back and ass looked dead hot. The bitch heels made her hips swing in a way that gave him a boner. She walked into a small room and through a corridor with bookshelves on both sides and finally a big room. He hadn't seen a single person for quite some time and when she turned around and looked at him he walked right up to her, lifted her up and ravaged her mouth.

"I like your dress." He said when he finally stopped.

"Good."

"Are those stay-ups?"

"No." she said, eying him carefully.

"Damn." He wouldn't have done a serious try anyway, but he wanted to see how she reacted, nice to know where her boundaries were. She looked at him and then smiled.

"I usually don't wear pantyhose when I have my light grey skirt. I can text you next time that happens." Bitch stunned him and he had a full blown hard-on, just staring at her. She gave him a crocked smile and walked passed him towards the door. "All bark..."

He groaned and caught up with her, flipped her around and kissed her, hard. "Just send that text and I'll show you."

He had not been prepared for that, she had expected her to at least blush. Shit! One good fuck and she was willing to let him fuck her at work? If he had known that he would have done a serious try weeks ago. He kissed her goodbye, he needed to get back to the club.

-o0o-

Ava picked up Grace from Mary and in the car on their way home Grace was pondering on something.

"Mom, are we going to stay here?" She knew what Grace meant, they had packed up and moved in a matter of days so many times. It was getting to them both. She hated doing it to Grace, she never had a hard time getting new friends but it wasn't right. She shouldn't have to.

"I hope so."

"I hope so too. I like it here."

"I like it here too." Ava smiled. It was a nice town, small, but people were nice.

"I like Happy." This was what Grace had been working her way up to. Ava had seen it coming a mile away.

"That makes two of us."

"I think he will be nice to you, mom."

"Oh, honey!" She hated this, that Grace even worried about that. "He will, don't worry about it."

They got home, she sent a text to Happy, same one she always sent. 'Door locked'. Her phone beeped a few seconds later, he usually never answered her texts so she assumed it was from her brother. But when she flipped the phone open she saw it was from Happy. 'That all I get?'.

She hesitated for a few seconds and then decided not to answer, that was all he'd get.

They had dinner and she put Grace to bed. She poured a bath for herself when Grace had fallen asleep. At eight there was a banging on the door. She got up, wrapped a towel around her and then walked to the door, picking up the bat and stood by the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open it!" Happy sounded very annoyed. She opened the door and saw irritation all over his face, he looked at her and in a second the irritation turned into a smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was in the bath."

In seconds, he was just in front of her, his eyes all over her. "You didn't answer my text."

"It was all you'd get." She smiled. He raised his eyebrows and then grabbed her towel, pulling her closer.

"Really?"

"Wanna have a bath with me?"

"No." He smiled and then kissed her, taking off her towel, grabbing her ass and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom. She tried to pull of his cut and he helped, throwing it over a chair.

He put her in the bed and when he was above her she started pulling in his hoodie and t-shirt. When they were off she felt his hand between her legs and she let out a sigh, causing him to push his finger against her clit. She had never even imagined feeling this... need... for anyone.

"Please."

"Gonna answer my texts?" He whispered in her ear while sliding two fingers inside her and she felt her eyes roll back.

"Oh, God!" He kept moving his hand and bent down and caught her nipple in his mouth. "Hap!". It felt like more than she could take. He moved his mouth up to hers and she reached for his belt. Once she got it up she knew his jeans was big enough for her to just stick her hand in, but he obviously hadn't thought of that.

"Shit, Ava!" He groaned when she grabbed his cock. He started pulling of his pants, rolled on a condom and finally he was inside her, kissing her.

It didn't take her long, she came, hard and he covered her mouth with his to stop her from screaming. When she opened her eyes again, he was watching her, with a smile on his lips and then slowly started moving again. She followed him again when he came, groaning into her neck.

"Kinda surprised at how easy this was." He said when he laid on his back beside her.

"You and me both."

Happy looked at her, lying on her back, trying to catch her breath.

"You need to answer my texts."

"Will you do this unless I do?"

"Not unless you open the door in a towel, kind of lost track."

"Shit! I need to empty the tub." She said and got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He got up and followed her. She gave him a spare toothbrush and when they were standing next to each other, brushing their teeth he caught her looking at him in the mirror.

She turned around and drew her fingers along the text around his neck, looking at him with questioning eyes. He rinsed his mouth and kissed her on her forehead without saying anything and she didn't ask out loud.

-o0o-

Happy didn't slept well and he woke up before both Ava and Grace. Ava was sleeping on her stomach, her face was turned away from him. He ran his hand over her scarred back. If he ever got his hands on that fucker he would beat him to death with his bare hands. She moaned and turned towards him, smiled and finally opened her amber eyes.

"Morning." He said and kissed her. He felt the hem of her boy shorts. "Why do you bother to put these on again?"

"In case Grace runs in when she wakes up, or in the middle of the night. I'm trying to set an example for you." She slipped her hand under the cover, stroking his bare ass. "Not that you seem to care."

"Didn't think about that."

"Don't want to scar her for life you know."

"I'll put them on soon." He said and pulled her closer, kissing her. He had missed morning sex. Didn't get much of that when you threw the bitch out the second after you came.

When they were done he pulled on his underwear, and watched her put on panties and a t-shirt.

"Has she seen the scars?"

"Yeah, thought it was best, she's used to them. Don't think she even reflects on them being there."

"Are you working today?" He changed the subject, she might not try to hide the scars but she didn't like talking about them.

"No."

"Any plans?"

"No."

"I thought I'd take Grace for a ride. I'll bring her back after lunch."

"She'd like that." She gave him a kiss when she walked by him into the kitchen.

-o0o-

"I just need to fix this and then I'll take you home, Sugar."

"It's ok, I like it here." She was sitting on a workbench, swinging her legs, just as usual. "Can you do another painting on me?"

"Sure. What do you want this time?" He was sitting on the floor, trying to figure out why the gears on his bike seemed to live a life of their own.

"I want a snake, like the one you have on your head. On my arm."

"I think we can fix that."

"Good." He looked up and notice that her legs weren't swinging. "Can I ask you another thing?"

Happy sat down on a chair in front of her. She had a very serious look on her face. "Yes."

"Do you think my mom is pretty?"

He was very happy that the rest of the club was off somewhere, he didn't want them to hear the answers this. It wasn't any of their business. "Yes, very pretty."

"Do you like her?" She looked straight at him with her piercing blue eyes. Like she was studying him and he remembered what Ava had said. It was impossible to lie to her. Not that he planned to but he could see that Ava was right.

"Yes."

Grace nodded as if he had confirmed something she already knew and he did his best not to smile.

"Will you be nice to her?"

"Yes."

Now she was really studying him. "And you won't hurt her?"

"No, Sugar. I won't hurt her."

She looked at him for a while and then suddenly she smiled. "Ok. Catch me."

"What?" He wasn't sure what she meant and her mood had switched so fast that he hadn't been able to keep up.

"I'm jumping down, catch me." He did and with that, the questioning was over. "Happy?"

He was still trying to catch up with her mood. "Yeah."

"Can I have another Ice cream?"

"Two is enough." He said while putting her down on the ground. "I don't want your mom to get pissed."

"Oh, no, that would be bad." She said and picked up her helmet. "Are we going home now?"

"In a while. You know, you could help me with the bike."

"Yeah?" She said with a huge smile.

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you."

She was skipping again, her entire body vibrating with energy so he assumed that they were ok and that she was satisfied with his answers. If only he could figure out this shit in his own head that easily. What it was these to girls was doing to him. That would make _him_  calmer.

-o0o-

Happy had called and said they'd be late. She talked to Grace as well, she said she was having fun and that Happy had to fix something first, then they'd be back.

She heard a knock on the door and picked up the bat.

"Who is it?"

"Gemma."

She opened the door with the safety chain still on and saw Gemma, closed it and opened the door completely

"Where's the gun?" Gemma said with a stern face.

"In the wardrobe."

"Darlin', you need to use it."

"Are you here to nag me about my gun?"

"No." Now she looked uncomfortable

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Gemma followed her into the kitchen.

"Something happened?"

"I hit Tara." She just kept looking at her. "She... walked up behind me and my gut feeling was to hit."

"Might not be the best gut feeling, but it's not strange."

"What's usually your got feeling?"

"Get Grace out of the way. Once she's out of the way I don't really care anymore."

"Doesn't sound like the best gut feeling either." Gemma said. "But the sign of a god mom."

"I've never been big on self-preservation." She admitted. "She's the reason I left. She's my everything. But I guess all parents feel that why that about their kids."

"Just the good ones, darlin'." Gemma said with a smile and the she sighed. "Tara booked me and appointment with a shrink."

"Did you keep it?"

"I went there, then this girl came out, crying, a mess. I couldn't go. It's not me."

"No, you seem like more of a fighter. And I'm not referring to hitting Tara. But talking about it, working through it, or even crying is also a way of fighting it."

"You cry?"

"With my brother. It's good to have someone who you can fall apart in front of. Or just talk to, nag, say all those things you don't want anyone else to know."

"Did you tell anyone, about me?"

"No."

"Not even Happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You told me not to."

"Would you have told him even if I hadn't said it?"

"No, I wouldn't. This is your business, I'm sure you have a reason to keep it a secret and it's not up to me to decide if it's the right thing to do or not."

"If... if I need to talk about this shit, or anything..."

"You know where I am."

"I can't even think about sex, and I'm dry, Tara said it was estrogen. Got some prescription."

"You know it's not just a physical thing, right?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "Right now it feels like I'm gonna end up like you. No offense."

"You know it's not the same thing, me and you. I'm not trying to diminish what happened to you, but it's not."

"I know." Gemma looked up at her. "Your blushing. Ohhh."

Ava tried to clear her throat and Gemma stared to laugh.

"Guess you finally found out what sex was?"

"Hrm, well..."

"Good for you, sweetie." she smiled. "Gives me some hope to. If you can get over all your shit, I can sure as hell get over mine."

"Not trying to pressure you, but it helps if they know."

"I'll keep it in mind." Gemma got up. Ava got up as well and Gemma placed a kiss on her cheek. "I might pick you up on that offer."

"Any time. Call me or just drop by." She meant it, she would help her in anyway she could.

"I'm not going to cry. I don't do shit like that."

"Didn't think you would." Ava said as she followed her to the hallway.

"Just... talk. You know?"

"I know. Listen, I'm not going to ask you to do or talk about anything you're not comfortable with. Just... whatever your want. If you just want to sit and drink coffee or beer with me, that's fine. Sometimes that's all you need, to be with someone who knows."

"Good." Gemma said as she opened the door. "Now go and get that fucking gun."


	8. Hey, a Kangaroo!

She was asleep when she heard her phone ring. She hadn't stayed up to wait for Happy, he said he'd come and she assumed he would call when he did. The sound of the phone made her automatically smile.

"Yeah?"

" _Hi, something happened. I'll be really late, if I can come at all."_

"What happened?"

" _I'll tell you later, or tomorrow."_

"Ok, just call if you're coming here. I'll open the door."

" _Ok, sleep tight."_

She hung up the phone and managed to fall asleep again. She was worried, but she had been able to fall asleep worried for six years.

The next time the phone rang she looked at her alarm-clock. 2 am.

"Happy?"

" _Yeah, I'm at your door."_

She got up and walked to the door and when she opened it, Happy was standing outside, looking extremely tired.

"Come on." She said and took his hand, pulled him inside and locked the door. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her.

He pulled of her huge, worn t-shirt. "Is this what you sleep in?"

"It's comfortable." She smiled.

Happy hadn't planned on going to her. It was late at night and he thought it was better if he just let her sleep. But by the time they were done at the table he wanted her with him. That thought alone scared the shit outta him. The other feeling that freaked him out was the relief he felt when she opened the door and smiled at him. It was strange, to feel relief and complete fucking panic at the same time.

He kissed her entire body, tasted those perfect tits and kissed her while putting on the condom as she was begging him to come inside. He loved to hear her do that.

As he was reaching the orgasm she did as well and started to moan louder. He didn't want her to wake up Grace and he had forgotten to close the door to the bedroom. He tried to cover her mouth with his but was trying to focus and wait for her so he finally just put his hand over her mouth.

It took him a few seconds to realize that she wasn't moving anymore, she was lying completely still. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. He removed his hand.

"Ava?" Then he understood. "Oh, shit. Ava?"

He was about to pull out of her when she spoke. "No. I'm fine. Don't stop."

"Fucks sake, stop saying that! You're not fine!" It was probably not the right time to get pissed but she shouldn't say that shit when it was obvious that something was wrong.

She threw her legs around him, pulling him back. "Don't stop." Her arms was around his neck and she pulled him towards her mouth. When she bit down in his lower lip he smiled and shoved his tongue down her mouth and rolled his hips towards her again.

It didn't take long to get her going and then they came together while he was pressing his mouth towards hers. He laid down on his side next to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Got nothin' to be sorry for." He gave her a kiss. "It was me."

"You didn't know. It just felt... familiar."

"Fuck! I'm sorry, babe."

"I'm ok. Besides, I got off." She said with a smile and rolled over to her side, facing him, and put a hand on his cheek. "Don't think about it. Tell me what happened today instead."

"A car bomb." He sighed, rolled over on his back again, rubbing his face. He didn't want to see her face. He wondered how much this would freak her out.

"Is everyone ok?" That was what she said and it stunned him. Like he had said they had an accident or something. He turned his head to watch her reaction.

"No, not Chibs, the Scotsman, remember him?"

"No, I don't. Sorry." She moved towards him and put her arm around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Could you let me tell Grace?"

"Sure. Any news? Will he be ok?"

"We'll know more in the morning." He turned to his side again and put his arm around her.

"Will she be safe there?"

"We'll be on our guard from now on. Don't worry."

"I'll worry, but I won't nag."

"No, no nagging." He laughed and gave her another kiss. "You should get back to sleep."

She took that a lot better than he had expected. So far, she had taken everything extremely well, which was good. He wasn't going anywhere and she needed to get used to this stuff. The same second he thought that last sentence he felt that slight panic again. This bitch had him all tied up and she didn't even know it.

-o0o-

The morning after they were all having breakfast. Grace was upset about Chibs but when Happy promised that he'd be ok and that she could visit him at the hospital, she started to calm down. Ava heard the cell ringing and flipped it open to answer.

"Hello."

" _Hi, it's Gemma."_

"Hi Gemma." Happy gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged.

" _Me and Tara are going shooting, thought you might wanna come with us, practice."_

"Ehh, ok?"

" _Darlin' you need to get used to that gun, I don't want to see you open the door with a bat again. It would piss me off."_

"Ok, do I need to bring my own?" Happy looked at her again, smiling, but still looked confused.

" _No, I'm giving you a new one, Happy said your hand was hurting after the last practice, you need another gun."_

"Ok." She sighed.

" _I'll be there in an hour, we'll drop Grace of at school on our way. If that big bald guy you have at home cant' do it."_ She said the last part with a teasing voice. " _I need to run some errands before so you'll have to tag along."_

"Ehr..."

" _Bye darlin'."_  And with that she hung up.

"What did she want?" Happy asked.

"You told on me!"

"What?"

"That my hand hurt, Gemma is giving me another one and now I have to go practice with her and Tara."

"Good." He kissed her.

"She said that we'd take Grace to school if 'that big bald guy I have at home can't do it'."

"I'll take her."

"They all know?"

"They don't know shit, just guessing."

"You owe me a dime." Grace said at the table and Happy reached down his pocked and gave her one. She jumped down from the table and ran to her room, probably to get ready for school and to put the dime in her piggy bank. Happy turned back to Ava. "What's up with you and Gemma?"

"Nothing, we've just... talked."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I hate it when you do that!"

"You gonna tell me?"

"No." She tried to slip out of his arms but he held her tight.

"I could make you."

"Be nice!"

He gave her a naughty smile and pulled her towards him and kissed her until she felt dizzy. She put her arms around him and pulled him even closer.

"See how nice I am." He squeezed her one last time and then turned to the hallway. "Sugar! You ready?"

"Yes! Bye mom, love you."

-o0o-

"What is this place?" It looked strange, Gemma came walking with some posters under her arm but it was Tara who answered her.

"It's a porn studio." She could hear the contempt in Tara's voice, it was obviously a sore spot. Ava on the other hand, could feel herself blush.

"Oh."

"You are such a sweetheart." Gemma said with a laugh.

"I'm just... coming to terms with this."

"With what?" Tara asked.

"Sex, not sure I'm ready for porn though."

Gemma put up a porn poster and walked back to them.

"Ava, you go first, try one of the guns."

She picked up a gun from the table, did all the tings Happy had told her, and fired.

"Wow, that's good." Tara said.

"Very good, your turn Tara."

Ava listened to Gemma, explaining how she should use the gun. It sounded almost exactly like Happy's instructions, she assumed it was the shooting 101.

Some blonds with big tits were watching them but then walked inside again after a while. She was definitely not ready for porn, just their clothes made her blush. Tara and Gemma was standing by the new poster Gemma was putting up and talked about something. It seemed personal so she didn't want to listen in.

Suddenly they halted and stared at something. She turned around to see a women with absurd hair get out of a white car. She couldn't believe her eyes when Tara pointed her gun at the woman. Tara and Gemma were both smiling.

"Hrm, that was fun." Tara said and looked extremely pleased with herself.

"What?" Ava couldn't help herself, she started at the in their faces. They both looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"She's been after Jax and was sort of bitchy towards me." Tara explained.

"Sort of, she was a total bitch." Gemma said to Tara. "You're gonna love this." She picked a gun from the table and suddenly shot at the white car that just arrived.

Tara smiled, aimed and shot as well.

"Come on, Ava!" Ava couldn't stop laughing but managed to get off a few rounds as well. All three of them were laughing, shooting at the white car, whose alarm suddenly sounded very tired until it died. They stood there laughing for a long time.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Ava said, her adrenaline was pumping. She felt great! For shooting at something! She should probably feel horrible but she didn't.

"Well, if some porn pussy ever come on to your man and treat you bad, I'll shoot at her car for you as well." Tara said.

"I don't need to know why you want a car blown away, just tell me what car to shoot at." Gemma smiled and collected her guns. "Did you like that gun darlin'?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to use it?"

"For cars or when I open the door?" Gemma just raised her eyebrows at her. "I'll use it. Promise."

"I'll give you a lift to Grace's school. We just need to go by the garage and drop of Gemma first." Tara said.

-o0o-

Happy came out of the Club House and saw Tara and Jax talking.

"You coming, Ava?" Tara yelled. Happy was surprised but started walking toward the Cutlass and saw Ava coming running from the office. She slowed down when she saw him and smiled.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"We were just dropping off Gemma, I needed to use the bathroom." She was still smiling and and he smiled back, wondering why she didn't come up to him. He wasn't going to chase after her.

"I'll see you tonight. Might be late, got a lot of stuff to do."

"Ok." she said while walking to the car. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Oh, I got a call from Luann," Jax suddenly said, "Apparently there was some firearm incident out at Cara Cara."

"You don't say?" Tara said and it was obvious that she knew exactly what he was talking about. Happy looked at Ava, who just smiled and shrugged and the practically dove into the car. They drove off and Jax just shook his head.

"What did they do?"

"Pumped Ima's car full of led." Jax smiled

"What?" Happy was stunned. "Why?"

"Ima gave Tara a hard time and came on to me. Guess Tara was still pissed." Jax explained. "I have a feeling my ma' had something to do with this."

"Ava was shooting as well?" He could hardly believe it, he couldn't get her to use the gun and now she was shooting on a car?

"No idea." Jax smiled. "So what's up with the two of you? Guessing you're not playing dad simply cause the kid knows about bikes."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't figured it out yet. "Not sure."

"Heard anything from that psycho ex?"

"No."

"Know what's up with her and ma'?"

"No." He was wondering that himself. "It's something, I'll see if I can find out."

"Nah, wouldn't recommend that you poke around in ma's shit. Can loose a ball if you do that. That's if you're lucky."

Jax had a point, better to just stay out of the bitch business. Wouldn't want them to fill his bike full of led. Gemma wouldn't have any problems with doing something like that if he stepped on her toes.

-o0o-

"Shit!" She was holding Grace while trying to open the door, which meant she had to push it to be able to turn the key. Not all that easy and naturally she managed to break the key!

She sat down on the stairs and was very happy that she had that cell. Jack was the first that came to mind since she knew Happy was occupied. Then it hit her. Jack wasn't at home, she would have to bother Happy anyway. He picked up immediately.

" _What's wrong?"_

"I broke the key in the bloody door and I was going to call Jack, but he's not home."

" _Why?"_

"He's visiting friends in Nashville."

" _No, why were you going to call him?"_

"You're busy, that's what you said. Grace is already asleep and..."

" _Just come to the club."_

"Eh, ok?" Why couldn't he just take his bike? But she wasn't going to complain as long as someone got her door open. "I'll be there in a while."

She hung up and got Grace back into the car. When she drove into the lot she almost hit the break. There was people there, not that many but more than she had expected. And some them were women, with very little clothes on. She sighed and got Grace, there was no way in hell she would leave her in the care here. She put Grace's legs around her waist and her head was leaning on the shoulder. When she tried to close the door to the car a man smiled at her and helped her.

Happy saw her coming towards him, she hadn't noticed him and he watched her for a while. She looked extremely... lost and slightly uncomfortable. The others got quiet as she came towards them and watched her. They had asked him tons of questions that he never answered and they were probably surprised to see her. They had even tried to ask Grace questions, she just laughed at them.

It was nice to see Grace as well, a normal kid. Earlier that day they had the "met" Weston's kids. Complete psychos and one of them pulled a gun on Jax. He couldn't help to compare them to Grace. Weston had been given every opportunity to get normal kids and had fucked it up royally. Ava had been on the run with a psycho after her and had managed to bring up an amazing kid. Now she was standing in the middle of a biker club, looking at some of the Crow Eaters who were eying her back, probably not knowing what to make of her.

Her eyes finally landed on him. She didn't say anything for a while, then a huge smile spread in her face and she looked right at him. "Hey, a kangaroo!"

He recognized the quote from the chick flick she made him watch, but it took him a few seconds to understand why she was using it. When he did, he burst into laugher. A very loud laughter and everyone in the room stared at him, Tig and Juice's mouths were hanging open.

A few minutes later he managed to collect himself. "Come on. Hand her over."

She gave him Grace. "Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"It's going to take us a while to get the door open. You and Grace can sleep here. The prospect will have a look at your door." She nodded. "I'll need to go in a while as well but I'll be back later."

He knew she wouldn't want to talk about this in front of the others so he started to walk towards his room. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ava asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Only one I can think of." He opened his door and put Grace in the bed. "I know you always have a book in your bag so just read for a while. There's coffee in the bar and food in the kitchen. I'll let Gemma know that you're here, she'll make sure that they all treat you right. Lock the door, no-one will bother you." She laughed at him. "What?"

"I think that's the longest speech you've ever given me. Not scared you'll run out of words?" She had teased him for that, that he didn't say much and asked him if he thought he had a limited amount of words to use.

He didn't see the need to talk all the time. Besides, he liked to get her going by having her annoyed, she lost some of her armor when she did, flashes of her real self got through. She bit back and didn't seem worried. He hadn't told her that and he wouldn't. He just enjoyed it when it happened.

"Shut up." He said and pulled her in and gave her a kiss. "A kangaroo?"

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah." He held her hair with both his hands and gave her another kiss. "Oh, are you going to tell me about the car?"

"What car?" She looked confused but he could see when she realized what he meant and she blushed. "Oh... well... you know."

"No. I don't." She was trying to slip away but he held her, she always tried to slip away when she was uncomfortable.

"Tara was pissed at the girl who owned the car and they started to shoot at it. She wasn't in the car. The girl." He laughed at her attempted to make it sound ok just cause 'the girl' wasn't in the car. Only Ava would call a porn star a 'girl'.

"Guessin' you're more comfortable with the gun."

"Not really. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing." She was still blushing.

"Heat of the moment?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Not going to happen." He gave her a last kiss before letting her go. "I'll see you later."

He stepped outside, and just outside his door was Tig, Juice, Chibs and Bobby .

"You have got to explain the kangaroo comment." Tig sounded desperate.

"It's a quote, from a movie. This Broadway bitch comes to Africa for a Safari. The guy in the movie is hoisting up a rhino-kid from a trap and she says. 'Hey, a kangaroo'."

They were quiet for a while. "Still don't get it." Bobby said.

"A Broadway bitch in an African jungle? Way out of her element." Happy thought it was quite obvious.

Chibs and Juice got it first and started to laugh, it took Bobby a few seconds longer and then he laughed as well.

"Still don't fucking get it." Tig sounded annoyed.

"She was out of her element, to say the least. Ava." Chibs was drying his cheeks.

"Ahhhh, yes ok. That was funny." Tig said with a chuckle. "A kangaroo."

-o0o-

It was the middle of the night when she heard a knock on the door, Happy still wasn't back and she didn't think he would knock on his own door. She got out of the bed and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gemma." She opened it and Gemma had a strange look in her face. "I have some bad news, hon'."

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"He's fine honey, but he's been arrested."

Ava didn't have any illusions about them being lawful members. She knew they broke the law, she wasn't stupid. She had heard them call him Killer and she had a pretty good idea what the smiley faces on his stomach was. She closed the door behind her and stepped out in the hallway.

"For what?"

"It's complicated, sweetie. They attacked a church meeting."

"Why would they do that?"

"They were set up."

"Who else?"

"Clay, Jax, Bobby, Tig, Juice and Happy"

"Jesus!" She sat down on the floor.

"We're going to bail them out, as soon as we can." Gemma knelt down in front of her. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes!" She tried to snap back.

"I need you to text me, every night, just like you did with Happy, and if you don't do it. I'm going to have someone break down the door."

"I don't really have a door at the moment." Her own comment made her realize that her mind wasn't working properly yet.

"The prospect fixed it. But you should stay here for the night."

She had gotten used to having him and now she was on her own again. The old familiar panic was sneaking up on her. She had hardly been aware of the fact that it had been gone, but now she realized how safe he had made her feel. And how quickly that safety could be taken away from her. And Grace! What the hell was she supposed to tell Grace? She couldn't tell her that he attacked a church meeting!

"You call me, if there's anything. I'll have someone at your house in fifteen minutes." Gemma sat down next to her and lit a cigarette.

"Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course, honey." Gemma gave her a hug.

"Can you give me a cigarette?" Gemma handed her the pack.

"Know what? I won't be able to sleep tonight and the lawyer is meeting us here tomorrow morning, why don't we go and hit the bar and smoke 'til our throats hurt?"

There was some appeal in that plan. But she couldn't. "I can't leave Grace."

"She knows where she is. She'll come out to the bar for Ice cream in the morning." Gemma said as she got up and reached out her hand to pull up Ava as well. "I'll have the prospect check on her now and then and we're not going to get blasted, just a few beers and then we'll stick to the coffee."

"Ice cream?" That could explain the sugar rushes Grace tended to have after their rides.

"Don't be a bitch. Let her and Hap have their... thing."

"Fine."

"You're not fooling me for a second darlin', you love what they have." Gemma laughed. "Speaking of private things, what's this thing about a kangaroo you said to Hap?"

-o0o-

They had fucked up. Fucking Zobelle had played them like puppets and now he was arrested and Ava was on her own. Fuck!

Well, not on her own, the others knew the deal and Gemma was supposed to tell Ava to text her every night instead of him. He trusted Gemma to make sure that would happen. Even if he didn't know what those two bitches was up to he could at least trust Gemma to keep an eye on Ava thanks to it.

"Aryans put out the word, those white boys are on our own." Jax said as he came up to them.

"Yeah, it's Zobelle tapping in to the shot callers." Bobby sighed.

This was a shitty situation, to say the fucking least. They wouldn't make it on their own. Not a chance in hell.

Clay walked up. "Rosen thinks the case is being tied up. Be a while before it sees a court room."

"And we're seeing kangaroos." Tig nodded.

"What?" Clay said.

"Forget it." Tig said and Clay shrugged.

"Without a color co-op we ain't gonna make it to trial." Happy said

Definitely a shit situation all around and the fact that Clay and Jax were on each others throats didn't help. They wouldn't get through anything if they didn't fucking work together.


	9. My bed, my rules

Ava was sitting in the club house with a lawyer. Gemma was upset, they were being 'jammed'. Ava's experience with the court system was more limited than anyone probably would have thought. She had given up on getting any help from them about three years ago. And she hadn't been on this side of the fence, the one trying to get the arrested people out.

"They got no protection!" Gemma said. Ok, she sort of understood that, they were in trouble. She had seen some movies about prison life, but that was as far as that knowledge went. She looked over at Tara, she seemed to understand more than Ava did.

"What about a bondsman?"

Ava knew what 'out on bail' meant. It was when Jonah could come and threaten her before the trial, make sure she left town and didn't witness.

"You need 300K." Ava swallowed a laugh. She had about 250 dollars and a car no sane person would buy even if she would be prepared to sell it. She wasn't sure why she was here, what she could do.

"Clay needs you to call Laroy, deliver this message. I never saw it, never gave it to you." The lawyer said while giving Gemma a note just before leaving and Ava almost choked.

Suddenly she realized how Jonahs friends had been able to call her in the middle of the night and say those things to her, to know those things while he was arrested. This side of the fence made her feel split in two. She felt confused, angry and also understood things she wish she had understood years ago.

"I have an idea." Gemma said after they had been sitting quiet for a while.

-o0o-

She wasn't supposed to work that day but her boss called and asked her to come by. He wanted to talk to her. She was terrified and hoped that this wasn't the 'you've done a great job but we won't be needing your service anymore'-talk.

James Keller, her boss, was in his office and smiled at her when she walked inside.

"Ava, I'm glad you could come, I know you had the day off."

"It's not a problem Mr. Keller." She smiled and sat down.

"As you may know, Mary has decided to retire." He was still smiling. She hadn't known that. Mary was working part time and had been a huge help with Grace. They rarely worked at the same time and she suspected that Mr. Keller had made sure that they didn't when he found out that Mary helped her.

And she realized, she might not be fired. "I didn't know. She hasn't told me."

"Maybe she wanted you to have a surprise. I know that it might be a problem for you to work full time, but I would appreciate if you tried. And since Mary is in charge of the children's section you will take over that position."

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say and James started to laugh. "She is also in charge of other departments but those will be assigned to others. I think you should focus on the children's literature."

She felt that she was staring at him and tried to regain her breathing. "Thank you!" It was the only thing she could think of saying.

He laughed. "I'm assuming that you accept the position."

"Oh my God. Yes!" She laughed and got up and gave him a hug.

"You've deserved it. I know you haven't been here long but you've done wonderful work and the children loves you. And frankly, no one else here is that interested in those areas."

"I am. I love them."

"I know you do. Everyone here knows that." He smiled. "Come on. Let's go and talk to Mary."

They went to Mary's office, that would be her office. Mary was waiting for them and once James had left, Mary gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad that you're taking over. You'll do a great job!"

Ava couldn't stop laughing. She wanted to call Happy and tell him and then remembered where he was. She sat down on a chair. "I know you had a lot to do with this. I'm so grateful. You've done so much for me."

"Oh, you should have noticed. I've been grooming you for this the last two months."

"Sneaky." Ava smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"Read. I'm going to sleep late and read a lot." Mary had a huge smile. "And don't worry. I'll help you with Grace as much as possible."

"Sometimes I don't know what I've done do deserve people like you in my life."

"It's the universe's way to balance out the other people." Mary gave her a hug. "I'll clean out the office for you so you can take over."

Mary knew most of the truth. Some of the others knew quite a lot as well, it was necessary since she was using a fake name towards the visitors.

"No! I love this office. Just take your personal things but the rest is perfect."

There were books everywhere and she loved the entire office and didn't want it to be cleaned out. She wanted it to stay this way.

"You should go and tell Grace and Happy." Mary said. "I'll see you tomorrow, I know you don't need much time to get into this, you've helped me so much already."

"Happy has been arrested." She sighed.

Mary sat down in the other visitor's chair and took her hand. "Are someone else keeping an eye on you?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." She squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

Ava laughed. "I'm sure he can. I just miss him. Already. And I'm not sure what to tell Grace."

"The truth. There is nothing else to say. Leave out the worst parts. Tell her the honest truth about the things you can say. The rest is nothing she needs to know."

"You're a wise woman." Ava said and put her hand on Mary's wrinkled cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm surrounded by thousands of years of wisdom and I've worked here since I was younger than you." She laughed. "Go get Grace. I'll see you tomorrow."

They got up and she gave Mary another hug. At least some things were working out. It would be a hassle to get things to work with Grace but she would get it to work. She had to.

-o0o-

" _I'm sending the prospect over. He'll keep an eye on you."_

"I can't have someone with me at work the entire time, Gemma."

" _It's public place and I'm telling him to go to the library, what are you going to do about it?"_

"Fine."

Gemma was going overboard with this. About half an hour later a guy with a cut came into the library and she walked up to him. "I take it you're the prospect?"

"Yes." He was thin and looked very young.

"Well, I'm going to my office." I felt extremely strange to say that, 'my office'. "I have a reading to a class in a few hours. I guess you'll just have to follow me around."

"That's fine." He said.

Forty-five minutes later she was going insane. The man was just sitting in a chair, staring. She tried to remember anything she knew about him. Finally she sighed. "Come on."

"What?"

"I can't stand that you're just sitting there." She got up.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not." She walked outside and over to the area with fiction and picked found the book she was looking for. "Here!"

"I'm not much for reading."

"What's your name?"

"Half-sack."

"What?"

"I used to only have one ball." He said with a smile.

She stared at him for a while. "I'm not going to ask. What's your Christian name?"

He blushed and rubbed his hair. "Kip."

"Ok, Kip. Try reading that. You'll like it."

"The Dice-man?" He looked at the book. "I don't know..."

"Read the first fifty pages. If you still don't like it I'll find you another one."

"Hmmm. ok."

They went back to the office and an hour later she went out for the reading and Half-sack followed her. Still holding the book. She sorted books, they had lunch and he didn't once put down the book.

"Did you like it?" she finally asked in the afternoon.

"It's great. Thank you!"

She smiled. She hadn't lost it. That was her gift, knowing what books people would like.

Sitting on her desk she looked at Half-sack, completely lost in the book, and thought about the reason that he was there. That Happy was locked up, the lawyer who handed that paper to Gemma, claiming he had never seen it and Gemma working to get the money to bail them out. Something that would probably scare some of those people who had been at the meeting. It felt like she was on the wrong side of the fence.

-o0o-

She was lying in bed, it was late at night. Gemma had told her she had managed to get the money for them and they were going to be released. They didn't know when though.

Her phone rang.

"Hallo."

" _Hey, it's me."_

"Hi." She felt like crying, he was out and he was ok. But Juice had been hurt, she knew that. "You ok?"

" _I'm fine. I need to sleep, I haven't had much of that, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"_

"Ok." At the moment she was just happy he was out. She hadn't had much sleep either, she had been worried and unsafe. That scared her as well, that she was so dependent on him now, to have him around. She had once promised herself to not get herself in that situation. Him going away for a while made her realize that she had been dependent on people, and had gotten close to a lot of people, not only people from the club. People it would be hard to leave if Jonah found them.

" _You sure you're ok?"_

"Just tired, I'm glad you're out."

" _Heard you got a new job."_

"Yes. Head of children's section. I have an office."

" _Is there a lock on the door?"_

"Yes."

_"Still sounds like something is off with you."_ Could he seriously do that over the phone? She would have to start sending him notes when she was trying to hide things from him.

"I'm ok. I'll see you tomorrow. And I've missed you."

" _I know. Sleep tight, Babe."_

"You too you smug bastard." She said and could hear him laugh when he hung up the phone.

-o0o-

The morning after they were in a hurry. Grace was eager to meet Happy. She had followed Mary's advice and had told Grace that he was arrested, something she had found hard to understand. She mostly thought it was unfair that Happy was arrested and her dad wasn't. She had told her the truth about that as well, justice wasn't always the same thing as fair.

Now she wanted to see him, immediately.

"We'll see him this evening, honey."

"I want to see him and I want him to take me to visit Chibs."

"I'm sure he'll take you someday, when Chibs is well enough to have visitors."

She got her work clothes on – a black shift dress with red belt - and got Grace into the car. She was tired and her throat was hurting, she had been smoking too much lately.

Suddenly she heard a bang and then a strange sound. She got out of the car and saw she had a flat tyre. She sighed, called school and work and said they would be late and then called Gemma.

Piney picked them up. "I'll take you by the garage, it's on the way to school and work. I'll take you there later."

"Thank you, Piney."

"Don't mention it." They came to the garage and Piney pointed at the Club house. "Happy's in there, go say hi to him. I'll unload you car and come and get you when I'm done."

Opie walked up to them. "Hi, what's wrong?" He said, catching Grace as she ran up to him. Grace was very close to these people. Piney had given her a kiss when he came and picked them up and now Opie lifted her up and smiled as she explained the sound that the car had done.

"A flat." Ava explained.

She hadn't talked to Opie before, but he pointed to the Club house. "Come in and say hi. Bobby's missed you, Baby Girl." He said to Grace and put her down on the ground again. Grace came up and took Ava's hand.

"Come on mom. I want to see Happy."

-o0o-

Happy was at the bar, Half-sack was showing them his new ball, claiming that one ball was always bigger than the other.

"I think mine are equally huge, man." Tig said, putting his hand down his pants. He heard the door opening to the clubhouse but didn't think much about it.

"Guys?" It was Opie, but to Happys horror, just ahead of him was Ava... and Grace.

Half-sack turned around, with his dick still hanging out. Luckily Ava was quick, she slammed her hand over Grace's eyes and turned them both around.

"Aoch, Mom! Why did you do that?"

"Honey, if you still want to know what happened today on you fifteenth birthday, I'll be happy to tell you. But for now, just trust me when I say it was necessary." He could hear the laughter in her voice. And he couldn't help noticing she had a hot, black dress, kind of like the other one she had. With a thin red belt, her hair was up and she had sexy bitch heels and long dangling earrings.

"You can turn around now." Bobby laughed, and when she did he saw she was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't even wanna now what that was about." She said, drying her cheeks.

Grace ran up to him first and gave him a hug when he caught her. "I missed you, Happy."

"Missed you too, Sugar." He gave her a kiss before putting her down and she ran over to Bobby who picked her up and put her on the bar, she immediately started to talk.

"What are you doing here?" He gave walked up to her, despite promising that he would never do that to a bitch. He had missed her, and there had been something off in the quick talk they had the night before. He didn't think it was because he didn't come over, it was something else.

"I finished that book. It was great." He heard behind him and realized it was Half-sack. "I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Ava smiled. What the fuck was this about? Why had Half-sack borrowed a book form her. And since when did he fucking read?

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Tig said and Happy felt the need to give him an eye, he immediately got pissed since Half-sack had already worked him up. "What? Just asking, she looks nice."

"Work clothes." Ava said and looked up at him again. "We got a flat on our way to school, Piney is giving us a lift but I though I'd say hi."

"I need to get to the library more." Tig said and Happy looked at him again. "What? Just saying."

Happy pushed her towards the door so they were out of eyeshot from the others and then held her against the wall. "So you missed me?" he whispered.

"A little." She said with her eyes sparkling. Teasing bitch!

"I'll come by later."

"Gemma called, said she's having family dinner tonight." Fuck! He didn't want to have a fucking dinner. And he wanted to kiss her.

"Ok, I'll see you there."

She leaned over even closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not wearing any pantyhose."

Then she just walked away, leaving him with a stupid smile on his face. He came around the corner just in time to see Half-sack go up to her and give her a book. "Any other suggestions on what I should read?"

"Try 'Heart of Darkness', I'll get you a copy." Ava said and turned to Grace. "Grace, you ready?"

"Yup." Grace jumped into Bobby's arm and he put her down on the floor. "Bye everyone!"

Happy caught her as she walked by and gave her another kiss, he had missed her a lot.

"Can you take me to see Chibs today?"

"Not today, Sugar, I'll try tomorrow." He gave her another kiss. "You can go with her." He said to Ava.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." He down Grace and he watched them walk outside.

"What the fuck, Tig!" he said the second they were outside the door.

"What?"

"You can't fucking comment on her like that."

"Just said she looked nice"

"Don't try."

"And you!" He said and pointed at Half-sack. "What the fuck was this with the book."

"Gemma told me to keep an eye on her. I was with her at the library, she gave me a book."

Happy felt like he was going to burst.

"Librarians didn't look like that when I was a kid." Opie said. Happy turned around and looked at him, was he for fucking real?

"Stop messing with him." Bobby said. They sat down in the couches. "We need to take a look at this thing with Clay and Jax."

They sure did. Something was completely fucked with the two of them.

-o0o-

Ava and Grace were visiting Chibs. Grace was sitting at a chair, talking to him, he seemed tired and she was worried that Grace was wearing him out.

"Grace, maybe we should go, Chibs seems tired."

"No." He protested. "This is the most fun I've had here."

Suddenly a woman walked in and Chibs looked like he was in shock.

"Who are you?" The woman looked at her. She had an irish accent and looked like she could kill her with just a look.

"Ava, I'm a friend."

"A  _friend_?"

"It's not what you think, Fiona." Chibs said. "The wee girl is a friend, I'll explain later."

"Grace, I think it's time we left, you can visit Chibs some other day."

"Ok mom," Grace leaned over and gave Chibs a kiss and they went outside, Fiona staring at her the entire time.

She met Gemma in the corridor. "Visiting Chibs?"

"Yes, some women came, looked very pissed."

"What woman?"

"I think her name was Fiona."

"Oh shit." Gemma looked pretty pissed as well. "I have to run, I'll see the two of you later." She kissed her and ran off.

"Grace, do you know who Fiona is?"

"No."

"Do you know all of them at the garage?"

"Yes. I like all of them. They're all nice, they show me things, just like Clark. I like Happy the best."

"I think I like him the best as well."

"I know." Grace had a knowing look and Ava picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"What's with the sneaky face?"

"Nothing." She still looked extremely smug.

"Come on! Tell your mom." She tickled her, it always worked.

"He likes you too."

"He said that?" She liked to hear that.

"I asked him." Grace said and looked very pleased. "He thinks you're very pretty and he likes you."

"You asked him!"

"Yes."

Ava started to laugh. She wondered what other things Grace had asked Happy. She would have paid money to hear that conversation. "And he answered?"

"He always answers my questions. Always."

-o0o-

Happy didn't have time to go by the library and take advantage of the fact that Ava didn't have pantyhose that day. There would be other days.

It had been a total shit day, shootouts, lost guns, he was in a bad fucking mood, but it wasn't even close to the mood Clay was in.

He saw her the minute they walked inside, she looked tired. He didn't have time to even say hi, Clay immediately went for Jax.

Ava started to remember what family dinners could be, everyone was fighting. Tara went after Lyla and Gemma. Gemma was in a general bad mood. Grace was sitting next to Bobby, but she seemed sad as well. She knew something was wrong, it was bloody hard to miss. Ava sat down and took her in her lap, she needed her close. They both needed to be close to each other.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Where the hell where you!" Clay walked in and directed the question at Jax. Accusations started flying around and Ava could hardly follow half of what they were talking about.

"Well, we almost got killed, trying to take back our guns man." Tig screamed to Bobby. 'Killed' Ava looked over at Happy but suddenly Tig pushed Bobby who immediately flew back at him.

Grace curled up into a ball in her lap. She could take a lot but whenever anything got violet this is how she reacted, her thumb in her mouth and curled up. This wasn't good, she didn't want her to see this but the only way out was right past the fight. She watched Happy break them up.

Opie said they helped him and Jax talked about payback.

"Excuse me!" Deputy Chief David Hale walked through the door. "Sorry to interrupt" he continued. "I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luanne Delaney off county 18, beaten to death. There is no other details right now." That was most definitely something Grace shouldn't have heard. God damn it! She wondered if Grace had met Luanne but she assumed that Happy hadn't taken her up to Caracara. She would cut off his balls if he had.

She looked over at Gemma, Luanne was her friend, she felt so bad for her. It was easy to see the second that the news sank in.

"I'm sorry," Hale said, then he turned and looked right at her. "Ava, I need to talk to you, in private, It's very important." She got up from the chair, she was worried. Whenever a deputy wanted to talk to her it was usually not good news.

This was a shit situation for her in every fucking way and she had to make a decision very fast. No matter what Hale wanted, it wasn't good and she didn't want Grace to hear it. Or let Grace see her own reaction to whatever Hale would say. Leaving her inside didn't seem like a good idea either. Tara reached for Grace and since she seemed to be calm, she handed Grace to her, assuring her she would be right back.

"What's going on?" She said when they where outside the door

"I had a call from San Francisco PD, they picked up Jonah yesterday, he was drunk. Since he's no longer on parole they can't do anything but they said it was important that you knew."

"Oh shit! Shit." She kneeled down. She could feel her insides turning and she had a ringing sound in her ears. Him drinking was bad, that was the step before drugs and on drugs was when his obsessions started and she was in real trouble. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"They are keeping an eye on him, they'll contact me the second he seems to disappear."

"They always say that and they never do."

"I'll keep you informed, if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"I can give you some protection, have someone stop by now and then, whatever you need."

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

He gave her a card, "Call me, if there's anything. I'll do whatever I can to help you." She took the card and nodded. She knew she was panicking, but she just wanted to hold Grace, she didn't want to talk to Hale anymore.

The second she walked through the door again she heard a crash, Gemma had thrown down the plate with the steak on the table and everyone seemed to be mid fight. It was dead quiet for a few seconds and then she heard Grace.

"Mom?" She said with a quiet voice, looking at her, she was crying. Ava walked up to her and took her from Tara. "Was it about dad?"

"It's ok, Gracie, don't worry." She looked around, she had no idea what just happened and at the moment she didn't give a shit. She just wanted to get home, lock the door and take out the gun, it was definitely coming out of the wardrobe now.

"It's always about dad when the police wants to talk to you." Grace said and put her arms around Ava's neck.

"It's ok, Gracie, we'll be fine." She turned to the others in the room. "I'm sorry, I need to get home. I..." Yes, she was definitely panicking. She picked up her bag and on her way out, Happy stopped her.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." She didn't want to do this in front of Grace. "I'll just take Grace home now, You can come by later." He looked at her and nodded.

-o0o-

Happy was riding toward Ava's. It was just shit all around, the guns, Luann was dead, Jax and Clay and the panic he had seen in Ava's face earlier. It was like she didn't even notice the fucking mess she was walking in on, she just picked up Grace and walked out. And Grace, 'it's always about dad when the police wants to talk to you'.

He was going to do time, there was no way of know hot much, but it was quite possible that it would be at least a couple of years. He had no idea how he was going to protect her when he was inside. Sure, the other's would keep an eye on her, but it wouldn't be the same.

He called her when he was outside her door and she opened, she still had that look on her face.

"How's Grace?"

"It's been a lot for her today. But she's sleeping."

He took her in his arms. "Wanna tell me what Hale wanted?"

"They picked up Jonah yesterday, drunk."

"And that's bad."

"Very bad, if he's drinking again it's just a matter of time before he starts using drugs. And that's when he becomes really dangerous." She still had panick in her eyes and he wanted it gone. He wanted her to understand that he wouldn't let anything happened to her.

"I'll keep you safe, you know that." He kissed her and she responded, putting her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer.

"Please, I need you." She whispered and took his hand, dragging him to the bedroom. Inside she pulled of his cut, throwing it on the chair, he pulled down the zipper on her dress, and about thirty seconds later they were naked on her bed, kissing, his hand was between her legs, circling her clit.

He wasn't prepared for her next move, she pushed him to his back, straddling him and slowly kissing her way down his body. Was she for real? She licked the entire length of his cock.

"Fuck! Ava!" trying to regain his sanity. "You don't have to do this."

She came up again, looking right into his eyes and smiled. "What was that you said to me, oh yes, if I touch you, it's because I like it and I want to touch you." She smiled and went down to his dick again. Smartass bitch, using his own words against him. That was his last clear thought for some time as she took his dick in her mouth.

She was good, she knew what she was doing and when he looked down at her she looked right into his eyes, and despite having his dick in her mouth, it looked like she was smirking. She worked that dick like a pro and he didn't want it to end with this.

"Babe, you need to stop." He finally managed to say. She let go and got up and in seconds, impale herself on him. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ava!" He caught her hips, guiding her, moving her up and down over his dick. She was so fucking tight and wet, driving him insane, sitting up giving him a perfect view of her. He moved one of his hands to her clit, enjoying the sigh of her rolling back her head and moan.

He pulled her down towards him and then flipped her around on her back, capturing her mouth with his, shoving his tongue in her mouth, sucking her lips. He felt her pussy, gripping him like a vice and moaning into his mouth. He gripped her ass, pushing harder and then felt the tingling along the spine. And the second after he came he remembered.

"Fuck!"

"What?" She managed to say while trying to catch her breath.

"Condom."

"It's ok, I'll get some morning-after pills. You better be clean."

"I am." He tested himself pretty regularly. "Besides, I can't even remember the last time I forgot a condom."

She was lying next to him with closed eyes and a slight smile on her lips. "Should I feel honored?"

"You should." She drove him insane, he hadn't thought about condom for a second. "You said you weren't very experienced. But you knew what you were doing."

"I should, he slapped me every time I did it wrong." Fuck! But he studied her for a while and she seemed ok. Maybe slapping isn't something you're upset about if someone's cuts up your entire back.

"I'm feeling kind of honored as well then."

"I'm scared." She rolled over to her side and leaned her head against him.

"I know babe, we'll figure this out." He pulled her closer. "You know I'll do time."

"I figured."

"It wont be yet in a while, so we have time."

"Ok."

"But you need to start using that gun. I don't want it in you wardrobe, I mean it Ava."

"It's not anymore."

"And don't you even think about running. I'm not kidding. You'll be safer here with me."

Ava stretched out, she felt more relaxed. Sex sure had it's advantages.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat." She leaned over the edge of the bed and found her t-shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to eat."

"In the bed?"

"Yes." She looked at him. She didn't understand his horrified face. Then she did. This was one of his 'things'. He had those. No brushing your teeth outside of the bathroom was one of them, he had been very upset when she walked around while brushing her teeth in the morning. Especially when she rinsed her mouth in the kitchen.

"You can't eat in bed!" Most definitely one of his things! This could be fun.

"Watch me." She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. "It's my bed." She leaned back again to put on her t-shirt when he pulled out of her hand.

"No!"

"What?"

"If you're going to make a mess in the bed you can go into the kitchen naked."

"I can't do that, Grace..." She didn't want to do that, she never walked around naked. That was one of her things.

"Sleeps like a baby, don't try." He smiled and kissed her. "I wanna watch."

"You wanna watch me walk away naked?"

"I like your ass."

She tried to get the t-shirt again but he was holding his arm around her waist and the other arm stretched out, holding the t-shirt just out of her reach.

"Like my ass?"

"First thing I noticed."

She laughed. "Here I thought it was my shiny hair, pouty lips or maybe my stance when I held a bat."

"No, your ass." He smiled. "And I want you to show me."

"Flaunt it?"

"Yes." She glared at him and then got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, took some pears and a bottle of water. Then she walked back to the bedroom.

"Satisfied?"

"Not really, you could have walked slower." He was still leaning against the wall behind the bed and she sat down next to him and when she tried to pull up the cover he held it. "The second thing I noticed was the tits."

"So you're going to watch them now?" She asked with a serious voice. She liked these games. When they teased each other. It was his way of teaching her to bite back, she knew that, but she liked it. She was more comfortable with this than some guy whispering sweet nothings in her ear. When he said things to her it was like he was stating facts that should be obvious to everyone.

"Yes, while you're eating in bed." He could hardly say it. As if she was doing something extremely disgusting.

"Water?" She asked, holding the bottle in front of him. He took it and drank from it before handing it back to her.

"I did notice those other things."

"What other things?" She asked before biting down into the pear. It was extremely juicy and she probably shouldn't eat it in bed. But she could go back on it now. He couldn't win so she pretended like it was nothing and kept eating.

"That you said."His eyes were fixated on the pear, he looked like he wanted to tear it from her hands.

She smiled, she would have loved to hear him say 'shiny hair', it would have been something. "What did I say?"

He wrapped his and in her hair and pulled it. "You shouldn't play games with me. I'm better at them."

"I have no doubt." She smiled and stared into his eyes while taking a big bite in the pear just to see him cringe.

Happy watched Ava sitting next to him, eating fruit, a very ripe pear and it was dripping everywhere. It was about to drive him insane. Who ate stuff like that in bed?

"I brought you one." She said and held up another pear. He just shook his head, glaring at her. She was teasing him and he loved it. He hadn't seen her blush once during the entire day. In fact, she had hardly blushed since the first time he fucked her. And even though she was cute when she did, she was sexy as fuck whit those teasing eyes. He liked sexy better.

"You shouldn't eat in bed."

"My bed, my rules." She said and took another bite, the juice dripping down. Some of it on her breast and he smiled, leaned forward and licked it off. She looked at him. "I thought you didn't want any pear."

He didn't answer and just shrugged. That's when he saw it, that look in her eyes that meant she was on to something, usually something that would end up with him getting horny as fuck. She leaned forward and took another bite and he saw the juice landing on her thigh. She leaned back and looked at him. He chuckled, leaned forward and licked that up as well, got up and looked at her again.

She laughed silently before taking another bite and he saw the juice sliding down between her breasts and down on her stomach. He moved to sit between her legs, grabbed on to her hips and pulled her down so she was lying flat on her back. Then he licked off the pear juice on her stomach, looked up at her to see her next move.

The teasing smile was on her lips and she met his look with raised eyebrows and bit down on the pear before throwing the pear over the edge of the bed. That should have pissed him off but he was too fascinated with those teasing, golden eyes.

"It didn't drip." He said and leaned over her.

She pointed to her lips. "No, but I'm all sticky around my mouth."

Her eyes hadn't left his since he licked her tit and he was getting horny as fuck. "Want me to fix it?" She nodded.

He carefully leaned over her and licked her chin and up around her mouth. She caught his tongue and sucked on it.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" She smiled when she let go. "To clean me up. It would drive you insane if I rubbed fruit juice all over the bed."

"It would." Bitch knew him pretty well already.

Turns out, it's quite possible to have sex while standing up in a bathtub and since they had already fucked up they didn't use a condom. He didn't ever want to use a condom with her again.

-o0o-

Ava looked at him, lying on his his back with one arm behind his head and she was lying on his other, his hand absently stroking her back.

"Wanna tell me what was up with you yesterday?"

She sighed and kissed him on his chest. "Just... feels like I'm on the wrong side now."

He turned towards her and his face was suddenly very close to hers. "Wrong side?"

"Like I switched side. Feels wrong." She avoided to look at him.

"That's not all." He said and raised her head and made him look him into the eyes. "Tell me."

"When you disappeared I realized that I'm depending on you. I felt panic again and... I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. Depend on someone to help me."

"You're not a weaker person for getting help."

"Like you get help." She said with a smile and kissed his chin.

"All the time. That's what we do, help each other." He gave her careful peck on her mouth. He might have point in that. They all seemed very close.

"Can I ask you one thing, or two?"

"You can ask." The double meaning of that statement didn't allude her. She could ask but he wouldn't necessarily answer.

"Do you make money on drugs or selling women?"

He smiled and gave her another kiss. "No."

"Ok."

"That all?" He mumbled into her hair.

"All I need to know."

"Go to sleep, Babe. I'll be here in the morning."


	10. She tickled me

"I wish you came earlier." Grace said while eating her toast, swinging her legs.

"What?" Hap asked as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"To watch TV with me, mom doesn't watch TV." She drank the juice. "But I like that you're here in the mornings. Mom never gives me toast and juice."

"Why not?"

"Says I get sugar rushes." Grace said with a huge smile and Happy laughed.

"Guessin' you don't need the extra energy."

"That's what mom says." She sat still for a while and by now he knew what that meant. Therewas a serious question on the way. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know it, Sugar."

"Why where you in jail?"

Crap. He had a hunch that it was coming, but he wasn't sure how to handle this. Ava had told him that simplifying the truth was generally the best way to answer Grace's questions. So, how do you simplify running into a church meeting with drawn weapons? "I did something bad."

"Why?" She kept looking at him.

"I needed to. Sometimes you need to do things, for others. But don't you go and do bad things."

"Ok." Grace said with a smile before jumping down from the chair and coming up to him, climbing in to his lap. He was in a tank top and he noticed her reading his tattoo. But just as her mom, she didn't ask about it. "Mom said she liked you best of the people at the garage."

"I hope so." Happy laughed. Then he saw her looking embarrassed. "What?"

"Nothin'." She said and jumped down from he lap but he caught her and put her back down in it.

"Don't you 'nothin' me."

"She tickled me."

Sometimes he was stunned at how much alike they were. She had the exact same expressions as Ava and she had done something she shouldn't have done. "Why?"

"She tickled me so I would tell our secret."

"What secret?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"That you think she's very pretty and that you like her."

"Don't worry, Sugar. I think she knew that. And I think you wanted her to know that."

"She looked happy when I told her." Grace looked happier as well. "You should probably wake her up. Will you take me to school today?"

"You know it." She got up on her knees in his lap and gave him a hug. He heard the door to the bedroom open behind him and felt and arm on his shoulder.

"Morning." She mumbled in his ear before giving Grace a kiss. "What are you two plotting?"

"Happy is taking me to school."

"I had a feeling he would. Mary will pick you up, or Gemma if that's ok with you?"

"I like Gemma, so that's ok." Grace jumped down and ran out of the kitchen.

"Gemma?" Happy asked as he got up from the chair and walked up to Ava.

"Yes. She offered to pick Grace up now and then. Said she could take her to the garage or to her place."

He moved very close to her and noticed her pupils dilating. "Ever gonna tell me what you and Gemma are up to?"

"We're not 'up to', anything."

"You're a bad lier. " He mumbled as he pressed her against the counter. "There's something going on."

"Yes, but we're not up to something." She looked up at him. "Could you maybe..."

"Maybe?" He kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, that..." He was at her ear now and she trailed off for a few seconds. "Ok, I can't focus when you do that." She sounded very annoyed and he laughed.

"Good." He hugged her. "I'll trust you."

"It's nothing to worry about, really. And... I just... I can't talk about it." She mumbled.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"If you give me a kiss." And she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He wouldn't have pressured her anyway since she would tell Gemma and Gemma would have his balls. But he wasn't going to tell her that. "And give me head at your work." He whispered in her ear.

Ava was stunned for a few seconds than looked at his smile. She laughed. "If we do it in the Government Print section."

"Kinky." He kissed her neck and she was extremely turned on by now.

"If the definition of 'kinky' is doing it somewhere where you haven't I'm sure anywhere in the library would be ok." She pushed him away and walked into the bedroom but smiled at him over her shoulder.

He followed her, "I've gotten head in a library, in high school."

"I'm sure that's the only reason why you were there." He

"Sure was. Still only the reason I go to the library. That and to get laid." He was searching the floor for his clothes.

"Well, we're going to have to have sex then. Need to be able to top what you did in high school."

"In the Government Print?" He put on his t-shirt and the cut.

"Yes."

"It's a date." He said and gave her one last kiss before taking Grace to school.

"The things I do to get people to read." She yelled at him and heard him laughing in the hallway.

-o0o-

She decided to see if she could find Tara during lunch

"Hi, everything ok?" Tara asked.

"I was going to ask about, ehrm, birth control."

Gemma just smiled at her. "Well, I see that's going well. I'm happy for you darlin'."

"What did I miss, why are we congratulating her to having sex?"

"Cause she didn't for quite some time."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Tara said. "I didn't think about that. Do you think you need to see a gynecologist?"

"I honestly don't think I would be able to do that." Ava admitted, she might be ok with Happy there, but anyone else would probably freak her out.

"I can get you a female one."

That could work. Still a problem though. "Thing is, I'd prefer it if it wasn't on any records. But that's ok, I have people to contact for that."

"No, it's ok, I'll help you of you're ok with that. I'm in so much shit anyway, can't get any worse. Come back in a couple of hours."

"Wanna go shopping with me while you wait?" Gemma asked.

"Sure."

They were walking on, and around, main street.

"What did Hale want?"

"They had picked up Jonah in San Francisco, drunk, the PD had called here to let me know."

"He gets worse when he drinks?"

"To say the least."

"You know we'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Gemma." She suddenly realized. "I'm really sorry about Luann."

"Thanks sweetie." Gemma gave her a quick hug.

They went to the pharmacy and when she had made her purchase she went outside to wait for Gemma, drinking the cola she just bought. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi there, doll." Only one man had ever called her doll and she reacted without even reflecting on it and threw her cola in the direction of the voice. As soon as the bottle left her hand she realized it wasn't Jonah, it was Bobby and the bottle hit him right smack on his nose.

"Fuck!" He screamed and she ran up to him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bobby! I freaked out."

"You don't say." His nose was bleeding and Gemma came running from the pharmacy.

"What happened?"

"He called me doll."

"A slight overreaction, don't you think?" Gemma said while pressing tissues to Bobby's face.

"No, no it's... Jonah used to call me that and..." She looked at Bobby, trying to stop the bleeding from his nose with the tissues Gemma had given him. "... I'm so sorry Bobby."

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you. Was just going to say Hi."

"She's a bit jumpy, Hale had some bad news for her as well."

"I understand. No worries. I need to get back to the club."

"I'll give you a lift." Ava said. "You won't be able to see properly with that, your eyes are going to tear up for quite some time."

"How would you know that?" He said and when she raised her eyebrows at him he just looked down on the ground. "Oh, sorry. I'd appriciate it."

She got into the car and Bobby got inot the passanger seat. "This is a really nice car."

"Thanks. I love it, she's my second baby." Bobby just laughed.

"I can relate, I have similar feelings to my bike."

-o0o-

Happy was sitting at the club, they had taken care of some whores and were waiting for intel on the crank place when Bobby walked in, holding blooded tissues against his nose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Half-sack asked

"His girl threw a coke bottle at me." He said, pointing at Happy. Happy got up from the chair.

"What did you do?"

Bobby held up the hand he wasn't pressing against his nose. "Hey, just a misunderstanding, I saw her and was going to say Hi, which I did, adding the word doll. She freaked out and threw the bottle at me."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Apparently that's what that guy used to call her." He looked at Happy again. "She's a bit jumpy."

"She'll be fine."

Happy was pleased that she had reacted in a good way, even if it happened to be towards the wrong person.

-o0o-

He managed to get over to Ava's place early that day. He was very please to notice she opened the door with a gun in her hand.

"Good girl." He said and gave her kiss.

"You people are crazy, congratulating people and praising them for the strangest things." Ava laughed.

"What else have people congratulated you for today, good throwing arm?" He smiled

"He told you that?"

"It was hard to miss, he was bleeding when he came in." Happy said. "Did you get those pills?"

"Yeah, and I got an IUD." She said with a smile.

That was very good news, after having her twice without a condom he wasn't looking forward to going back to use one.

"Nice," He smiled back at her "How long?"

"About a week."

"Great." He smiled and pulled her towards him, kissing her.

"You missed our date." She had a fake pouty look. He liked that. She had been waiting for him.

"Didn't set a date. Wanna keep you on your toes at work."

"You smell like a bonfire." She said, eyeing him carefully.

"I'll take a shower, I brought some clothes."

He didn't want to tell her that the reason he smelled of smoke was that he blew up a trailer crank-lab. Or that he had kicked in doors on a motel where hookers with pretty much bare asses were giving blow jobs or getting fucked by fat old men. She didn't need to know that shit. Thing was, it wasn't a coincident that Grace always knew what was going on and when someone was lying or not telling the whole truth, she had it all from her mom. And while Grace was a kid and not always understood the significance of the things she noticed, Ava wasn't and she knew a lot more than she should or he even understood. He just wasn't sure how to deal with it.

If this thing continued, and that was what he was planning for, he would make her his official old Lady and then it would be ok to tell her everything. But he didn't feel ready for that yet and he was pretty sure she wasn't ready for it either. Didn't mean it wasn't going to happen.

The next morning he woke from his phone ringing. It was Jax, Cara Cara was burning. He got up there meeting Half-sack and Bobby. Jax came walking towards them, he was so pissed it looked like he was going to explode at any fucking second.

"Talk to Quinn, tell him I wanna transfer."

The shit just kept piling up. And he smelled like a bonfire again.

-o0o-

Ava was sitting in the office at the library when someone knocked at the door. When she opened the door there was a blond woman holding up a badge.

"My name is agent June Stahl, do you have a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, come on in." She held up the door and agent Stahl walked inside.

"Is this regarding Jonah?"

"No, it isn't." She smiled, "It's regarding Mr Lowman. Your... boyfriend?" She said the last word as if she at the same time was asking if it was correct. "And the Sons of Anarchy."

"Well, Agent Stahl," She said with a smile in return "I doubt that I would have anything of interest to tell you. But you are welcome to ask."

Stahl kept smiling, but it never really reached her eyes. "I can see why it would be... tempting, for a woman in you situation to get into bed with an MC-club."

Ava was feeling sick, this was a class A bitch, she had dealt with quite a few of them over the years. Dealing with authorities had thought her a pretty damn sad lesson, it wasn't the men who judged you the hardest, it was the women. Simply because they couldn't admit that you didn't have to be a complete idiot and extremely week woman to fall for the wrong man. They didn't want to admit that it could happened to anyone, because if it could, it could happen to them.

"Did you have a question?" She wasn't going to chat away with her, if she wanted to know something she would have to flat out ask her.

"Is it correct that your brother is working at HR Motors in New York?"

Why the hell did she want to know that? "Yes."

"Are you aware that the New York Chapter of Sons of Anarchy uses that garage on a regular basis?"

"No." She was genuinely surprised, she hadn't known that. She was even more surprised that Clark hadn't mentioned it. Not that it would have mattered to her.

"How did you and Mr. Lowman meet?"

Sly bitch, she probably had a pretty good idea but she couldn't say she had handed in her car, there was no records of that happening. With all the problems with the car insurance and addresses she hadn't bothered with it, it was damn near impossible to keep underground with an insured car.

"Need dating tip?" Still smiling, her cheeks were starting to hurt due to all the smiling.

"No, just curious how a librarian ends up as the Old Lady of the enforcer of a MC-club." Agent Stah was studying her closely when she said it. Probably to find out what she knew. If she was shocked.

Yup, her cheeks were hurting like a motherfucker right now. Ava wasn't shocked, she wasn't stupid and those smiley faces was keeping the score for something. And she knew what an enforcer was, she had never heard about old ladies though. Agent Stahl didn't stop there though.

"You know, event though being protected by the government doesn't means that you are obligated to help us, we tend to do a better job if we feel that the protectee is grateful."

That did it for her. Stupid fucking bitch. "Have you read my file?"

"Yes." She smiled, probably thinking she had won. Like the government had done anything for her, they kept fucking up and she got cut up for it.

"Then I'm sure you understand how grateful I am." Her cheeks were killing her by now so she got out of the chair and opened the office door. "I'm sorry. I have work to do."

"Of course you do. I'll just stop by some other day, if I have any other questions."

When she closed the door she needed a few minutes to collect herself. Then she got the prepaid from the bag and called Happy.

-o0o-

Happy was standing looking at a trunk full of bullets when the phone rang. It was Ava, she had never called him during the day, he called her, but she didn't call him.

"What's wrong?"

" _I just had a visit from an Agent Stahl. Anyone you know?"_

"Stahl! What the fuck did she want?" That got the attention of the people around him.

" _Wanted to know about you and the Sons. Told me I should be 'grateful' for the things the government was doing for me."_ He had to give it to his girl, she was good at sarcasm.

"What else did she say?"

" _Pretty much that if I didn't cooperate they might slip up and accidently tell Jonah where I am and that she understood how it was tempting for a woman in my position to become an Old Lady to and enforcer. Not flat out but I think that was the gist of it. I don't even know what the fuck an Old Lady is."_

"Shit. I need you to come down here."

" _I can't do that, Happy, I'm working."_

"Tell them you're sick, you need to get down here."

" _I'm not going to drop everything because of this. I just called to let you know. We can talk about it tonight."_ Why the fuck did she have to be so fucking stubborn?

"I'm not kidding. I need your ass here, so pack up you shit, get in the car and come here."

" _And I'm telling you; we can talk later. I need to work."_

"You're a fucking librarian, what could possibly be going on there that can't wait until tomorrow?"

" _Fuck you!"_  And she hung up.

"She hung up!" He couldn't fucking believe her. "Annoying, stubborn, fucking woman!" He yelled to the phone in his hand.

"Smooth Killer, very smooth." Tig said. He just gave him a look, fucking prick.

"What did Stahl say?" Clay asked.

"That she needed to cooperate, that if she didn't they might accidentally slip up with Jonah."

"Fucking bitch!" Opie slammed his fist in the car.

"What else?" Clay wanted to know everything and he wasn't sure how he would respond to the question that was coming.

"She said she understood how it would be tempting for a woman in her position to become the Old Lady of and enforcer."

"Shit!" Half-sack said.

"How did she react to that?" Tig asked with glowing eyes, he just fucking loved this.

"She said she didn't even know what the fuck and Old Lady was." That hadn't been what he expected from her. He expected her to ask him if it was true not what an Old Lady was.

Clay and Half-sack started to laugh, he just looked at them, rubbing his head. They better not fucking ask.

"Out of curiosity." Here it came, Clay was going to ask him if he planned on making her an Old Lady. "What did she say before hanging up on you?"

"Fuck you."

"What? Just curious." Clay said.

"No, that's what she said." They all looked at him and then burst into a laughter. "I don't think any bitch has ever said that to me."

"Go talk to her, before I have another member with a coke-bottle in his face." Clay was still laughing. "Besides, we need to know what Stahl is up to and it didn't sound like she was coming here to tell us."

He just laughed and shook his head.

-o0o-

Ava was pissed as hell, bloody asshole, screaming at her to get her ass somewhere over the phone, dropping everything for him. She was stamping papers and books, it was a very relieving thing to do when you felt like hitting someone.

"Do I need to worry about that stamp ending up on my nose?"

She looked up and saw Tara, standing in the door. They would never let that coke incident go.

"No, sorry, I just screamed at Happy on the phone and some bitch ATF-agent was here, threatening me."

"Stahl?"

"That would be the one."

"Yeah, she's running wild again. Had a visit from her this morning. Be careful, she's a mean bitch."

"I noticed."

Tara sat down in one of the visitors chair and a smile spread in her face. "You screamed at Happy?"

"He was being an ass." She said but what she really wondered was how informed Tara was about life in the club. She wasn't Gemma but Ava would have guessed that she did knew quite a lot.

"Wow, wonder if any woman has ever done that."

"What on earth is an Old Lady?" She might as well ask.

"You don't know?"

"No, Stahl said it would be tempting for someone like me to be one. I don't even know what it is."

"It's the girlfriend of a member, means she's off limits for the other members. Has to be faithful to the man, the others needs to respect an Old Lady. That's the short version at least. They usually have a crow tattooed somewhere."

"You have one?"

"Yes, on my lower back." She almost looked embarrassed when she said it.

"What, like a skank-stamp?"

"Shut up!" Tara laughed.

Some thing else Tara said, or rather didn't say hit Ava. "The men doesn't need to be monogamous?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet."

"You can set your own rules, you know."

She didn't have energy to talk about this right now. Him having sex with others wasn't something she wanted to think about. They had never talked about it and her very limited experience with relationships made it hard for her to know what "normal" rules really was. But even with that limited experience she knew that it was the normal thing to accept cheating. And she didn't want him to do the tings he did to her to other women.

"I'm sure this isn't what you came for?" She couldn't think of a more subtle way to change the subject.

"No, It's about Gemma."

"What about her?"

"Has she talked to you, about what happened?"

"A couple of times." She had, not just the first time when she came home to her, they had a coffee and talked some and once she called her.

"Good."

"She'll be fine. Eventually."

"There's a lot of shit going on. Jax and Clay are fighting and Jax is talking about going Nomad."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door again, she got up and opened it, it was Happy.

"Hey." It was all he said. She opened the door wider to show him that she wasn't alone.

"I need to go." Tara got up and gave her a hug on the way out. "We'll talk later, take care."

"You too." She closed the door behind her.

"Tell me what else she said, and what you said. All of it." Happy said as soon as the door closed behind Tara.

She told him the entire conversation from start to finnish.

"Do you have any questions?" Happy said, carefully.

"Not really, Tara gave me the basic info about Old Ladies."

"And about me?"

"No, anything you want to ask?"

"Like what?"

"If I'm only with you because I think you can protect me?"

"I know you're not." He smiled. "You're with me because I make you come, hard. You're not going to ask me about what she said about me?"

"I'm not with you only because you can make me come." She smiled. "And I knew that about you, there have been some hints. To say the least."

"Like what?"

"The text on you bike, on your neckline and the smiley faces."

Happy just looked at her. It wasn't much she didn't notice. He would have to be very careful around her. He looked down on her legs.

"I do have one question." He said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Did you really say 'fuck you' to me?"

"I did." She smiled at him. "And if you ever try to order me around like that again, I'll say it again."

Sassy, fucking bitch.

"So if I tell you to take off your fucking panties right now, you'll say it?" She would either have to follow his orders or she wouldn't get any. He felt very please with how he had turned that around.

She walked passed him, locked the door and walked back to were she had been standing. He could hardly wait. She hoisted up her skirt.

"Fuck you. If you want them down, you pull them down yourself."

For a few seconds he was startled and then he laughed. To smart for her own good, in so many ways. But he walked up to her, knelt down and put his fingers in the hem of her boy shorts and pulled them down. He got up and looked at her.

"So what you're saying is; instead of ordering you around, I should just do it?"

"You're always welcome to try."

He lifted her up and sat her ass down on her desk while kissing her. The things this woman did to him, he could be furious with her but the second he saw her, it disappeared.

"Condom, Happy."

"So what, now you're going to order me around?" He teased her. She just kissed him and he pulled out and condom, rolled it on and then sank into her.

It was a quickie, but really good.

"I still want you to fuck me in the Government Print section, would give me something to smile about when I went there." She said as she pulled her panties back on.

He laughed, stock raving mad, that's what this chick was. "You've never said 'fuck' before. I mean, that we're fucking."

"I'm pretty sure that what we just did was a fuck."

"Sure was." He kissed her nose "Don't worry about Stahl, or Jonah."

"Ok."

He went back to the club. Clay and Bobby met him.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah." He downloaded them with the conversation.

"She did good, your girl." Clay said.

"She did." He agreed.

"Don't worry about her, we'll take care of them." Bobby said. "We have a vote coming up, club only."

"I know."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Clay gave him a wave and they walked towards the Chapel.

He went into his dorm to pack some more clothes, he needed to have some extra at her house, there wasn't really any point in keeping them in the dorm. He never slept there anymore and he had no immediate plans on doing it.


	11. Your girl knew

P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; }

Grace was still up when he came to Ava.

"Hey, Sugar." He said when he caught her and picked her up in the hallway. "Got good news for you. Chibs is out from the hospital."

"Can I go to the clubhouse tomorrow?"

"Probably." He gave her a kiss. He followed Ava into the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Grace asked and he carried her to the couch and sat down. She was still in his lap.

"Sure."

They watched a weird movie about monsters scaring kids for energy. The child in the movie reminded him of Grace.

A while after the movie ended Grace was in bed and Ava came back into the living room and laid down in the sofa with her book. He watched a movie and she read for a while.

"Do you think this is what normal people do?" She said all of a sudden and when he looked at her the book was face down on her chest.

"I have no fucking idea." He took her book, leaned over her and kissed her. "This is the most normal shit I've had."

"Shit?" She smiled. "Think normal people fuck at work?" It sounded like just another question. Like she honestly wanted to know.

"They should." He kissed her again. "I bet you worked better in the afternoon."

"I did. Loads of energy." She put her arms around his neck. "I should write a letter to the government. 'The beneficial effects on economy of regular fucks during work hours."

"Sound official enough." He laughed and slipped his hand underneath her sweater and pulled it up.

She pulled the sweater off by herself and helped him when he went for her jeans. In someways she was like a teenage boy. It was never enough for her and he wasn't complaining. He knew why, she wanted to make sure that it was still good. Not even mentioning that she had been years without, she had some catching up to do and he was very willing to help her with that.

Ava was naked and she was working on getting Happy's clothes of as well, he was sitting up leaning against the backrest and every time she tried to take of his cut he just smiled and took away her hands.

"Are you going to have sex with me while wearing clothes again?" She mumbled while unbuckling his pants. "You've already done that once today."

"Wanna watch you naked in my lap." He smiled and got up just enoug for her to pull down his pants so she could grab him. She watched him while she was stroking him and leaned over to kiss his face. He reached into his pocked for the condom and then nodded towards his dick.

"Get on there."

She did as he asked and was carefully moving up and down his full length while he was guiding her by holding her hips and kissing her everywhere, taking extra notice of her breasts and nipples. When she felt herself coming she put her arms around his neck and held him hard.

"Oh my God, Hap." She moaned. For some reason she liked it, being naked and him in clothes, smelling him and the leather, the hands all over her body, his jeans who was rubbing against the inside of her legs and his lips kissing her collarbone and up the neck. She finally stopped moving since it was overwhelming.

"Come on, Babe. Don't stop." She felt his hands grabbing her butt-cheeks and moving her over his dick. It didn't take that much and she came, biting down on his neck to stop herself from screaming.

He gave her a moment, turned her around on her back in the couch and was above her. Still kissing her body. "Done?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile.

"No." She pulled him down and he came inside again. When he finally came, with a "Oh my fucking God." into her neck she was extremely satisfied.

They were still for some time and when he got up she noticed the bite mark on his neck.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" She was not proud of that. Actually felt really bad about it.

"What?" He asked while pulling up his jeans.

"I bit you." She said and drew her fingers over the mark.

"I know. I liked it." He gave her a kiss. "I'm usually the one doing the biting." She felt herself starring at him. He used to bite. "Not that hard." He said and touched her scars. "Just a nib, like the one you did."

"You liked it when I did that?"

"Oh yes." He pulled her up to her feet and put his arms around her waist. "Like I said. I'm usually the one doing it."

"You've never done that to me."

"No. I didn't think you'd like it."

She stood still for a while. "I don't know. Probably not if you hadn't given me a warning." She started to smiled, he liked it? "So you  _want_ me to bite you?"

"Babe, feel free to do whatever you can think of. I'm pretty sure I've done most of it at least once before."

She started to laugh. "You are such a cocky bastard!" She hit him in the chest and picked up her sweatshirt and he took it from her before she even managed to stand up straight.

"No." He smacked her ass. "Now, walk ahead of me to the bathroom."

"Wanna watch my ass?"

"Always." He smiled and she turned around and walked towards the bathroom, really slowly.

-o0o-

The morning after Quinn called and Happy went to meet with him just north of Charming. Jax had called Quinn and said he wasn't going Nomad and Quinn wanted Happy to be ready to ride out. He had some business he needed him to take care of, things he had planned to let Jax do.

"I know you have a girl in Charming, heard some rumors. I won't keep you long."

"It's ok."

"Maybe you should think about transferring permanently to Redwood."

"I might." He didn't want to talk about Ava.

"Anyway, let Jax know I'm not pissed or anything, and tell them to give me a call if they need anything."

"Sure, talk to you later, Prez"

He went back to Charming and they were all just then coming out of church. Clay motioned him to come inside.

"Just talked to Quinn, said to let you know that you could give him a call if you needed anything."

"We're gonna need him."

"So what's up, why did Jax change his mind?"

"Gemma told us yesterday that she wasn't in a car accident the night of Bobbys party. Weston and two other guys jumped her, told her to tell us to stop selling guns to color."

"Shit!"

"Have you heard anything about this?"

"What? No, why should I?"

"They raped her."

A thousand thoughts went through Happy's mind. Fucked up fucking people, he was fucking fed up with these men, threating their women, raping them. When he landed again he noticed Clay, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Prez." What else could he say? "What's the plan?"

"Your girl knew."

"Ava?"

"Apparently she's been a great help to Gemma, they've talked."

"I didn't know. I knew they were up to something but..."

"I believe you. Don't worry." Clay held up his hand. "I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful. She's a god girl, Gemma thinks the world of her. I was always set on protecting her, but I need you, and her, to know, that whatever it takes, she's on our watch now. No matter what happens with the two of you."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'm not saying that you are. I'm just saying that she's a friend of the club. I'll make sure that everyone knows."

"Thanks." That would help, in many ways.

Clay got up. "Gives you time to gather your balls and make her your old lady." He said with a smile. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the plan."

-o0o-

Ava got out of the car outside the garage later in the afternoon.

"Hey!" She heard behind her and turned around to see Bobby.

"Oh, hi. How's the nose?" It didn't look too bad, at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

"No problem, don't worry about it." He smiled. "You here for Sunshine?"

"Sunshine? She's getting a new nickname everyday."

"She tends to light up a room when she walks into it." Bobby walked next to her towards the clubhouse.

"Yes, she does."

"Clay wants to have a word with you." The statement made her halt. Bobby noticed that she was no longer next to her and turned around. "No need to worry, at all."

"Ok." She picked up the pace again. "Is Happy here?"

"Yes, but just talk to Clay first. You've got nothing to worry about."

They walked into the clubhouse and she saw Happy next to Jax, they both looked at her and Happy gave her a nod. All of a sudden she felt like she maybe should be really damn worried. Grace ran up to her and she gave her a hug.

"Hi, Sweetie. Have you had a good time?"

"Yes."She gave her a kiss. When she looked up she saw Clay standing in the door to the room she knew they called the Chapel. He motioned her to come and she put Grace down. "Could you wait here honey? I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok." Grace said but she studied her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Clay just want to have a quick word with your mom, nothing to worry about." Bobby said.

"I'll be fine, honey. Don't worry." She gave her another kiss and then walked through the doors and heard Clay close them behind her.

"Have a sit."

She looked around in the room, the table was huge with the familiar reaper carved in the center. She pointed at one of the chairs. "Is it ok if I sit here?"

He smiled. "You can sit anywhere. This isn't church, we're just talking."

"Ok." She sat down and Clay sat in the chair at the end of the table.

"Last night Gemma told me..." He trailed off for a few seconds. "what happened." She could only nod. There wasn't much to say. "She told me about you as well. That you've been a great help to her."

"I just listened."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. But I'm guessing you know that better than me." He finally managed to look at her. "You helped my wife, the Queen. She means a lot to the members of this club and everything to me. I'm making you an official friend of the club."

She sat still for a while. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm not sure I understand what that means."

He smiled. "Seeing kangaroos?"

She laughed. "Yes, something like that."

"You're a friend of The Sons of Anarchy. Family. If you ever need help, whatever it is, we'll help you. No matter what. No questions asked. Not just in Charming, everywhere. They'll know who you are. I'm doing this, not only because you helped Gemma but because I know it's something you wouldn't use lightly. I know I can trust you to not take advantage of it."

This was high praise, she knew that and she felt very honored. She had no idea what Gemma had said about her but it meant a lot.

"Wow! I don't know what to say. Thank you." She smiled at him and eventually started to laugh. "I'm sorry I'm just so relieved. I wasn't sure what to expect when Bobby said you wanted to talk to me. And that I have even more people to turn to."

"We'll take care of you. Even if we go inside before we managed to solve... your situation, you'll be safe."

Ava wasn't sure if she wanted to know what 'solve' meant in this specific case.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. I've had people to help me but no-one to keep me safe. It's... a strange feeling." She put her hand on his. "So, thank you."

"Thank you. For being there for my wife when she needed you."

She squeezed his hand. "She'll be fine. She's a fighter"

"Oh, I know that." He nodded absently. "It's going to be hectic for a while."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Keep your man in a good mood." He got up.

"There's a quote by William Blake that I never liked. It's starting to grow on me though. I can see another meaning of it now. 'Active evil is better than passive good'."

"Active evil is better than passive good." He nodded again. "I like it."

"Thought you would."

-o0o-

Happy kept looking toward the Chapel. He knew what Clay wanted, tell her that she was a friend of the club. As much as he liked it he would still have preferred to be in there with her, she looked so nervous when she came inside. But she wasn't his Old Lady and this was between the president and the new 'family'-member.

It took them a while and he could see her through the half open shades. Gemma came into the clubhouse and stood next to him and Jax.

"She in there?"

"Yeah." Jax said.

They got up but were still talking. Finally Clay put his arm around her shoulders and they came out. Tig and Bobby were the first who came up to them and they gave her a hug. Chibs had Grace in his arms but managed to give her a hug anyway. They all surrounded her and he realized how small she really was. Gemma gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and stroke Gemma's cheek. She turned her eyes towards him and he caught her in a hug and kissed her forehead. He just hoped those Crow Eaters noticed and stayed the fuck away from her.

"Mom, Tig is teaching me poker."

"Oh? Are you winning?"

"She's really god." Tig said. "Won quite a few hands, good at bluffing."

"She sure is." Ava smiled and looked at Grace. "Clark taught her poker about a year ago."

Tig looked startled for a few seconds and then he caught Grace as she tried to run away. "Oh you little rascal. I'm going to get you for that."

"Noooo!" She screamed and laughed. "Let me be or I'll bring a doll next time!" Happy laughed, she had found out that Tig was scared of dolls and she found it hilarious.

He gave Ava another hug. "Wanna go home?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I'll take the car. She'll probably wanna go with you."

"Cause a Dyna has more style."

"Shut up!" When they got out of the clubhouse she gave him a kiss. "I need to go by Mary's house. I was going to bring her..."

"I got her. I'll take her home. Take all the time you need."

"Ok."

He walked her to her car. "What did Gemma say?"

"None of you business." She smiled and bumped him with her hip. As they got to the car he pinned her to it.

"Tell me."

"She said 'welcome to the family'." She put her arms around his waist. "Are you pissed? For not telling you."

"No. You couldn't have done anything different."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure that you knew."

"I'll see you at home, Babe."

He watched the car drive away and went to find Grace. Clay was waiting for him. "She gave me a quote. Is that something she does often?"

"Reads a lot." He shrugged. She could probably find a proper quote for any situation. "What did she say?"

"Active evil is better than passive good." Clay smiled. "William Blake."

They stood silent for a while. "I like that." Tig finally said. "Sums it up."

-o0o-

Ava was running really late. She had called Happy and he said it was ok. They were watching some movie and Grace had eaten.

She came thorugh the door and heard the TV and snoring. When she came into the living room she saw Happy on his back, sleeping with Grace on his chest. She was sleeping as well. They both only had jeans on and Grace's back was covered with a snake, apparently they had done "tattoos" again.

Happy woke up when she gave him a kiss.

"We fell asleep."

"I can see that." She leaned over to look at the huge snake on Grace's back. "Tell me that's not waterproof."

Happy laughed and got up from the couch, still holding Grace and carried her to her room. "Come on, Sugar. To bed." He said when she woke up and whined.

"She needs to brush her teeth."

"They won't fall out if she skips it one night."

Ava sighed and followed into Grace's room, took off the rest of her clothes and pulled the cover over her.

"She needs to brush her teeth every night, Happy." She put her arms around his waist while pushing him out to the hallway. "Ok?"

"Ok." He gave her a kiss.

"Thank you. For helping me."

"You're welcome. And it's waterproof pen."

"I'm going to eat in bed now. Then I'll walk around the entire apartment while I brush my teeth. Just so you know."

Happy wrapped her hair around his fists and pulled her head back. "Naked?"

"Would it be more ok if I was?"

"If you're naked, all I can think of is you ass and tits."

"I'll keep that in mind." She kissed him and started to pull off her clothes.

-o0o-

Happy woke up in the morning with Ava wrapped around him. And he liked it. It still freaked him out sometimes, how he felt about her. At the same time he couldn't imagine her with anyone else without feeling furious. She was his.

He stroke the hair out of her face and she sighed.

"Babe."

"Mhmmm?"

"I need to get up."

"Five minutes." She mumbled and kissed his chest and hugged him tighter. "Please?"

"Come and have breakfast with me instead."

She sighed again, she sat up and pulled a t-shirt of her head. "Ok, but you're making the coffee."

He pulled her back down and kissed her neck, jaw and up to her ear before whispering. "Are you giving me orders?"

Her eyes had that shine, he was crazy about it, about all of her. She smiled and moved up to kiss him. That's when they heard bare feet on the floor in the hallway.

"Happy." He heard Grace say in a low voice. Another girl he couldn't stay pissed at for long, even if she was a total cock-block at times.

"Were both up." Ava said and Grace came into the bedroom and jumped into the bed. Ava gave him a quick kiss before she went to the bathroom.

"So I'm not getting toast and juice today?" She sighed.

"Doesn't look like it, Sugar." He said as he got up and put on his clothes.

They had breakfast together and Ava looked very tired. As he was about to leave he pulled her out of the chair.

"Go back to bed. I'll be back in a couple of hours, one hour if you're lucky."

"I'll do it if you come back to bed with me when you come back."

He leaned down and kissed her. "One hour." He said when he let go.

-o0o-

Happy had left about an hour earlier. Ava was half asleep, listening to Grace play in her room, it usually sounded like a bunch of kids playing and she liked to listen to it. There was a knock on the door and she got up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Back already?" she said with a smile when she opened the door.

A second later, a hand was squeezing her throat and she was looking into the same blue eyes her daughter had.

"Daddy's home." It wasn't Happy's voice.

-o0o-

They had stopped at a diner just outside of Charming. Waiting for some of the Nomads who were late when his phone rang. He looked at the screen but it wasn't a number he recognized. Not that he cared, these people changed phones like others changed underwear, so he answered in his usual way.

"What!"

" _He's hurting mom!_ " He immediately knew who it was but he hand no idea how she got his number.

"Grace? Who's hurting mom?" Jax, Tig and Clay stopped all conversation and looked at him.

" _Dad! He found us!_ " She was breathing heavily, he looked at Clay who was already on his phone, making calls.

"Grace, where are you?"

" _I'm running, mom said that if he came I had to run to Mary's house._ " Why the fuck hadn't Ava told him that?

"Good sweetie, keep running, someone with a cut will pick you up at Mary's." He looked at Jax who picked up his phone.

They were all at their feet, walking towards their bikes, Tig held out his hand and he knew what he wanted. "Honey, I'm going to hand you over to Tig, he'll keep talking to you. Stay on the line the entire time, ok?" He wanted to make sure that she made it to Mary's safe.

" _Ok, help her._ "

"There's already people on their way to her sweetie. Don't worry."

" _Please hurry!_ "

"Here's Tig, keep talking to him." He handed the phone to Tig,

"Sunshine, I'm going to stay with you till Bobby comes, ok? You don't have to talk just keep running."

"They're on their way." Jax said and Happy looked at Clay who handed him a new phone.

"Take Tig's phone so we can keep you updated. They will take her to the clubhouse. Tig and I will wait here for the Nomads and Jax will be right behind you."

"Thanks Prez."

"Just go!" They didn't have to tell him twice.

-o0o-

Of all the things Happy had taught her, there was only one that had actually seemed doable, and it was smacking someone over the ears. So with the hand around her neck, she opened her eyes, cupped her hands hand and hit him as hard as she could over the ears. It wasn't a perfect hit but he screamed and let go of her neck. She started running inside the apartment and the second she saw him passing Grace's door, she took a deep breath and screams as loud as she could.

"Gracie, RUN!" Her door opened and Grace ran past her dad. He turned after her and with a "NO!" Ava threw himself at him, pulling his arm. He turned around and hit her in the face but when she opened her eyes she saw Grace grabbing her pink backpack and she was out the door. And that was all she needed, Grace was safe and it was all that mattered. He hit her again in the stomach, she completely lost her breath and lying on the floor she saw him walking towards the door, closing and locking it.

"What the fuck are you doing in a shithole like this, doll?" He said while pulling her up and carrying her towards the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was tied up lying on the bed and he had already made two long cuts on her back and several small, cursing her, telling all the other things he would do to her before raping her and finally killing her.

"When that biker boyfriend of yours come here. I'll kill him too, right in front of your fucking whore eyes." He hit her twice and it felt like some ribs broke. The tape over her mouth stopped her from screaming and she preferred that. She didn't want to scream or cry in front of him.

Suddenly she heard the door break, Jonah jumped out of the bed and ran towards the hallway and she heard a loud clonk, seconds later Chibs and Opie walked through her bedroom door.

"Oh shit!" Chibs said and ran up to her and ripped the tape from her mouth. "You with us, love?" She just nodded. He turned towards Opie, "Is the doc on her way to the clubhouse?"

She couldn't hear Opie's reply. "Cold." She said while Chibs were cutting her loose. Her throat was hurting bad and she hoped that it wasn't more damaged to that nerve, she didn't know how much it could take before it stopped working completely. Or if that even could happen.

"I know, It's the blood loss. I'll wrap you up as soon as I've cut you loose. Opie, get me one of those covers."

He finally got her loose and wrapped one of her covers around her and then carried her out into a car, all the time talking to her, telling her she'd be fine.

"Grace?"

"She's with Bobby, she called Hap on the way, ran to Mary's and Bobby is taking her to the clubhouse. She's fine."

"Called?"

"Yeah, she had a mobile." Ava had no idea how come Grace had a mobile, but she could find out about that later.

They arrived and Tara was waiting for them, Chibs put her on down on the covered redwood table and unwrapped the covers. Tara looked her into the eyes.

"I'm going to sedate you, Ava." All she could do was nod and seconds later she was gone.

  
  



	12. Want some privacy for this?

P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; }

Happy ran into the club house and Bobby stopped him. "They're working on her, she's sedated."

"Did you get him?"

"Piney knocked him out, he's taking him up to the cabin." Cabin was secluded, he was going to beat the fuckhead to death, just as he had promised.

"I think Sunshine needs you." Bobby said and pointed towards Grace, who was sitting in the couch next to Gemma. She had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes were wide open.

He knelt down and looked at her, when she saw him she threw herself into his arms. "I did what Gemma said, I called you." She started crying and he looked at Gemma. Did what Gemma said?

"Sugar, you did the right thing, you did good." He hugged her closer and got up, still holding her. "You were great, honey. Mom will be fine, Tara is taking care of her."

He sat down in the couch, holding Grace. She fell asleep a while later and finally, it felt like fucking hours later, Tara and Chibs came out of the room.

"She's lost quite a lot of blood, but she'll be fine. I couldn't stitch her up, I had to close it with tape. I'll keep an eye on her to make sure it holds." Tara said.

"Why not stitches?" Gemma asked.

"There's to much scar tissue on her back, it wouldn't work and would only make the scars even worse."

"What?" Bobby said. He turned to Happy who just looked at Tara, he didn't even now where to begin.

"By the looks of it, he's been doing this more than once, more cuts than this time and judging for the scar tissue some of it is pretty old, her entire back is full of scars. Not only from a knife." She looked at Happy for confirmation.

"Yeah. Knives, whips and bite marks."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Half-sack said.

"Gemma, can you take Grace and follow me. I'll carry Ava to my dorm."

He braised himself and then he opened the door. Her back was against him and he saw two big cuts and some small. He walked over to the other side of the table and saw a bruise on her jaw and she was black around the neck as well. He realized that the fucker must have choked her. Tara came with a cover and he wrapped her before carefully carrying her to his room. He put her on the bed next to Grace and then walked out to the bar.

"Tell me." He said while looking at Chibs and Opie. They knew what he meant, he wanted all the details.

"He met us in the hallway. Dad took him out with his tube. We found her in the bedroom." He trailed off and Happy turned to Chibs.

"He had taped her mouth and tied her to the bed, she was bleeding bad. She still had her jeans on so I don't think he..."

"He didn't rape her." Tara said.

"Did she say something?"

"Just asked for Grace."

"Why did Grace have a cell?"

"I talked to Ava once, she said that her only focus when this happened was Grace, to make sure Grace got away. So I talked to Grace, she told me about running to Mary's, I gave her a phone and told her to call you or me if something happened." He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He didn't know what else to do. She was one smart bitch. Then he turned to Tara.

"How long will she be out?"

"At least a couple of hours, she'll be tired from the blood loss as well."

"Give me a call the seconds she or Grace wakes up and tell her I'll be right here."

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"The cabin." He answered and walked out the door.

-o0o-

When he came into the cabin, Piney was sitting on a chair with a shotgun in his hands and Jonah was tied to the wall and gagged.

"What's with the gag?" Happy asked. "No-one can hear him here."

"I can hear him. Broke his jaw and he still wouldn't shut up." Piney looked up at him. "Tied it hard, he didn't even flinch."

"Shit."Happy knew what that meant. If you gagged someone with a broken jaw it should hurt as hell.

He walked up to Jonah and grabbed his chin and pulled up his face to make him look into the light.

"Dilated?" Piney asked.

"Yeah."

"Just thought he was stupid when he didn't get the fuck out of there when Sunshine left." Piney laughed. "Must have been in combination with being high as a fucking kite. Think he'll feel any pain?"

Happy doubted it but was willing to at least try. He pulled of the gag, Jonah immediately started to scream at him, he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Instead he pulled out his gun and shot him in the knee, keeping an eye on his face to see if he even reacted.

"You asshole, you shot me! When I get out of here I'll fucking kill you. I will rape that stupid fucking bitch and cut her up. Then I'll kill you, rape her again and fucking kill her too, you son of a fucking whore." He shouldn't even be able to talk without cringing and the shoot didn't effect him the least. Happy had no fucking idea how to do this. He wanted the fucker to suffer.

Piney laughed. "Can't just be the high if he's stupid enough to think he'll get out of here."

"Probably PCP." Happy said.

"People still use that?" Happy shrugged at Piney's question but he was still looking at Jonah. He had no fucking idea what people used. Whatever this fucker was on he couldn't feel any pain.

"Any idea how long the high lasts on PCP?" He had to yell to make sure that Piney could hear him. The idiot in front him was still stupid enough to yell threats at him.

"Depends on how he took it. Can take more than a day sometimes."

Happy didn't have a day. He wanted this fucker dead as soon as possible so he could get back to Ava and Grace. The thought of Ava made him focus on what the fucker was saying.

"That whore is mine, she'll always be mine, I marked her fucking back. If it hadn't been for that whore offspring she'd still be with me. I can't believe you shot me you moterfucker!"

Considering that he couldn't feel anything he seemed very upset about being shot. Happy pulled up a chair in front of him. "Whore offspring?"

"That little bitch isn't mine."

"She's got your eyes. Luckily that's all she's got from you." Happy said and he finally understood how he could hurt this idiot. Pain wasn't necessary to make someone suffer or scare the shit out of them. "If you had ever bothered to look at her you would've known."

"Cocksucker. You'll never have her, she a frigid bitch. A whore."

"Ava? I've already had her. And she's not frigid. Quite horny I'd say. You never noticed?" He smiled.

Jonah went crazy. "You fucking liar, you're lying." It was impossible to hear what he was saying after that. It wasn't even words.

He heard Piney laugh behind him. "Want some privacy for this?"

"Yeah. Wait outside. I'll shoot him in a while, won't take long."

"No hurry, I've got nowhere to be tonight." Piney was still laughing as he got up and walked outside.

When he finally stopped screaming Happy leaned forward. "Before I kill you, I'm going to tell you eleven things that I've done to her or she to me, and I'm going to cut off one finger for each thing. Your lying tongue will be the money-shot. You're going to die, without fingers, unable to speak, knowing that she was never really yours." And then he gave the sack of shit his most grim smile. That made him shut up for a few seconds before the screaming started again.

-o0o-

He walked into the clubhouse a couple of hours later while two of his Nomad brothers were digging a grave. He walked straight past the bar and into his room. Ava was sleeping and had her arm around Grace. After a quick shower he got into the bed, facing them, watching them for a while.

Even though a part of him was screaming at him to get out of the bed, go into the bar and fuck a Crow Eater to prove to everyone and himself that he wasn't tied down, he couldn't. He didn't really want to. They were his girls, both of them. No such fucker as the man he just shot deserved two such perfect girls. He honestly wasn't sure he did either but they had chosen him and he wasn't going pass up on the opportunity.

-o0o-

When Ava woke up Happy was sleeping and next to her Grace was lying awake, looking at her.

"He found us." Grace whispered.

"But you saved me again. You called. You're such a brave girl, honey." She gave her a kiss. "So very brave. I'm so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine. You know that." Grace just nodded. She looked slightly better than she did a few minutes ago. It wasn't over yet.

There was a knock on the door and Gemma walked in.

"Hey Grace, Bobby is making muffins, think you'd want some?"

Grace looked at Ava who just nodded at her. "You go eat. I'll be there later." She got a quick kiss from her and then she climbed over Happy who didn't even seem to notice.

When she put her hand on his cheek he woke up and looked around.

"Where is she?"

"Gemma came in when she woke up, she was going to make her breakfast." She tried to pull him closer and he moved towards her. "Did they get him?" He looked right into her eyes and nodded. "What did you do?" She probably didn't have to ask. She had known what he would do a long time ago.

He kissed her. "It was you or him. You know that."

"I thought it was you." She said while hiding her face in his neck. Trying to hide her face since she felt so stupid.

"What?" He leaned back to look at her.

"I didn't ask, I didn't have a gun, I just opened the door. I thought it was you."

He stroke her face. "I would have a go at you if I didn't know that it doesn't matter anymore. Besides. Still wasn't your fault."

"It's kind of you fault." He looked at her again and she smiled. "You made me feel too safe."

"No such thing, babe. I'll keep you safe." He said and hugged her. She didn't want to know what he had done to Jonah before killing him. She didn't care and had no need to know that he suffered, it was enough that he was gone. "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I've had worse."

"Tara left some painkillers for you. Take them and I'll get you something to eat."

"Can I eat in your bed?" She teased him. "Oh my!"

"Shut up, bitch." He laughed and gave her another kiss. "Only because you're in pain and deserve it. Don't count on it ever happening again."

He left and came back a while later with coffee and a sandwich. She ate them and then he gave her the painkillers.

Happy watched her dose off, just before she was gone he heard her mumble it. "I love you." But he knew that she was so gone from the pills, she would never remember it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a while. He had that feeling again, when he felt completely relieved and in total panic at the same time.

There was no telling if she really did, or if it was something she said in lack of other words. He had just killed her ex boyfriend and she knew it. It might be that she was simply grateful but even if he wasn't sure if he loved her yet, he hoped that she meant it.

He got up and walked out to the bar. He found Grace at the table and he picked her up and kept her in his lap as he sat down again.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, Bobby made me muffins. I saved one for you." He took the muffin she was handing him.

He hugged her closer. "How are you doing, Sugar?"

"Ok." She was sitting perfectly still.

"No, you're not." He kissed the top of her head. "Tell me."

"I left her, mom." She whispered and he grabbed the coffee with one hand and her with the other and walked off to one of the couches, away from the others.

"Grace, you did the right thing. There was nothing you could've done there." He made sure that she was looking at her. "If you hadn't called we wouldn't have known. Do you understand? You did great. Perfect even."

She kept looking at him for a while then she got up on her knees and put her arms around his neck. "Will you stay with us?"

He hugged her even tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Sugar."

"Will mom be ok?"

"Yes, she's just tired. She'll be fine. I promise."

She leaned back with her hand still on his shoulders and driller her bright blue eyes into his. Only looking at him and finally he saw a smile on her face. "Wanna know what Tig did?"

"When?"

"On the phone, he didn't know what to say so he started singing. He sang a really strange song to me. So I would know he was still there."

Happy started to laugh. "What song?"

"It was called 'Ring of Fire'. I liked it." She sat down in his lap again and he leaned his chin on her head.

"I know that song. I like it too."

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." She giggled.

"You're telling me now."

"Yes, but you don't count. I tell you everything. Like mom." His heart almost burst when she said that and he kissed the top of her head again.

"So I can't tease him for that then?"

She sat quiet for a while. "Ok. Just a little." She turned around again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna see if Bobby wants to play cards with me. Can you take me for a ride later?"

"Absolutely." He would have suggested it anyway. He knew that a ride would make her feel better.

He watched her run away with the usual twitchy energy. She was going to be ok. Kids had a tendency to bounce back and she was used to it, even if she shouldn't be. It was just a matter of picking up these moments, when she wasn't.

He got up and walked over to the table and sat down next to Tig.

"Sunshine ok?"

"She will be, as soon as she has recovers from hearing you sing 'Ring of Fire' to her."

Tig stared at him. "God damn. She promised!"

"She tells me everything." He smiled, felt really good to say that. "Seriously tough. Thanks, man."

"It was nothin'. Kid like that deserves the best." Tig watched her at the table with Bobby. "Fucking amazing, calling you like that. Good thing we have such smart bitches around us. Gem giving her a phone and your girl apparently managed to hit that fuck, pulled him into the apartment so Grace could get out."

_That_ , he didn't like to hear. Crazy bitch. On the other hand, that's how she got Grace out and Grace called. "Grace told you that?"

He also wondered how come it had worked, why asswipe felt it. He would have to talk to Ava about it later.

"Nah, told Bobby." Tig said. "Gemma knew she would do that. We're lucky we have them. They're the fucking glue in this club. Least we can do is take care of them when they need it. And when they let us." Tig laughed when he said the last part.

"Speaking of glue." Happy said when Gemma walked inside with a brush in her hand. She sat down next to Grace and started to brush her dark curly hair. When she was done she put it up and then she came walking to him.

"I thought I'd go by her apartment and clean up." Gemma said. "She's going to need some things from there as well."

"I'll come with you." Happy needed to see it.

"I want some things too." Grace yelled from her table.

"Honey, I think it's best if you stay here with Bobby." Gemma said. "But let me know what you want."

Half an hour later they were in Gemma's car, on their way. He would have preferred the bike but Gemma had pointed at the car and told him to get in. You didn't mess with that woman.

"I don't think she needs to see the place. Gracie I mean."

"No."

They walked into the apartment, the door was bust but nothing seemed to be touched.

"Clay put the prospect on watch." Gemma said when he commented on it. He walked into the bedroom. Her bed was soaked in blood, he turned around and took a deep breath.

"I'll have the bed removed for you." Gemma said and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you too, Gemma."

"Thanks, baby."

"I that why you were so protective of her, when you heard what had happened to her."

"You picked up on that?" He just smiled at her, something had been off with how she was to Ava from the beginning, and she knew it too. "I guess that's why. Don't regret it, she's been great. Did you find out how he found her?"

"No. He was high, probably PCP, shot him in the knee and he didn't even notice. Piney found some picture in his pockets. Looked like it was from a webpage, it was her in the library."

"Probably some kids blog or something."

Happy shrugged. He didn't really care. "Might be, could as well have been Stahl."

"Should still kill that ATF bitch." Gemma said. "I'll get her some clothes and things from the bathroom. You can take my car back, just send the prospect here. I'll clean up."

"You don't need to do that, Gemma."

She walked over and kissed him on his cheek. "Just go. By the way, I called her brother, he'll be here later today."

-o0o-

Ava woke up, the cuts were hurting and the ribs made it hard to move. According to Tara they weren't broke but they still hurt like hell. There were pills on the bedside table with a note from Tara. She swallowed them and found a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Both of them huge but they did the job. She limped out to the bar and found Bobby, Chibs, Tig and Grace at table, playing poker.

Chibs got up when she came. "How you doin' darlin'?"

"It's ok. Thank you, for everything."

"Want some coffee and muffins? Baked them earlier." Bobby said.

"Bobby makes the best muffins." Grace said and threw some chips to the middle of the table.

"Well, I'm officially offended." Ava did feel slightly humiliated. "Sounds good though."

She sat down at the table and watched them play, Bobby came with coffee and a huge muffins.

When Grace called Tig's bluff and won another hand Ava started to laugh. "Are you just set on humiliating people today, Sweetie?"

"They're not very good. Not like Clark."

"I think they're just trying to be nice."

"Suckers." She laughed. It was nice to see her laugh, she seemed ok, at least for the moment. She would have questions later, when things started to sink in.

When the door opened, she saw Clark walking in with Opie. Grace jumped down from the chair and ran up to him. "Uncle Clark, I'm winning, they're trying to bluff me but I ain't falling for it."

"You never do, Pumpkin." he said while hugging her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Grace said. "Very much."

Ava got up and walked up to him. He looked at her. "Hey girl, got somewhere private?"

She took him to Happy's room and he took her in his arms, stroking her hair and she did what she always did when it was just the two of them. She fell apart. He kept talking to her, stroking her back, whispering in her ear. All the things he knew that she needed to hear. That she did good, that she made sure Grace was ok, that Grace had been a brave girl and it was because of her, that she had people looking out for her and that she and Grace would be ok. And that he loved them.

Towards the end she was sitting in his lap on the bed, she was still crying and finally fell asleep.

That's when Happy walked in.

Happy halted at the door, Ava was sleeping in a big black haired guys lap, he could see her swollen eyes and wet cheeks. She had been crying, he had never fucking seen her cry. Not once. The guy looked up at him.

"Hang on. I'll just put her to bed." He got up and carefully put her down in the bed, putting a blanket on her. He stroke her hair and kissed her cheek. And then turned around and looked at Happy. He had the same amber eyes as Ava. He pointed at the door and Happy walked outside and waited for him. When he got out he extended his hand and Happy took it.

"I'm Clark, her brother. I'm guessing you're Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

Was this guy really going to have a 'don't mess with my baby sister'-talk with him? "Sure."

They sat down at the picnic table outside and they both lit a smoke. He was quite interested to hear what this guy had to say.

"That Gemma-women called me yesterday. Ava had told me about her, but I didn't know she had my number. Anyway, she gave me the basics, that Gracie called you and some guys were sent over to Ava's place but she didn't tell me if they caught him."

"They did." Clark looked into his eyes, they were the same as Ava's, smart.

"I take it he won't be a problem anymore?"

"No."

"Good. Thank you."

"How is she?"

"She just needs to let it out, only happens once, she'll be fine when she wakes up."

"I've never seen her cry."

"Doesn't happen often. She does it like this, falls apart when it's just the two of us and then she's fine." He shrugged. "Does she know?"

Happy didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yes."

"I guess she'll be staying here."

"Hope so." She was, he was going to make sure she did. But saying that to her brother wasn't the smart move. Not considering that he just had told him he killed the other guy who had decided she was his.

"I'll stick around for a couple of days, if it's ok?"

"Sure."

They both got up and Clark walked up to him. "Thanks, you've done a lot for her. She's... she's the only family I have, her and Grace, It means a lot to me, what you're doing for them." Then he turned around and walked inside.

Very straight to the point, reminded him of Grace.

-o0o-

When Ava woke up Clark was gone and it was Happy's black eyes she looked into.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, babe. Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Got you some clothes and stuff from your house. Gemma picked it out for you."

She looked at him for a long time and decided that she needed to tell him. "Happy. I love you." When he opened his mouth she put her hand over it. "I'm not expecting you to... love me, or even if you ever do, tell me. It's not the sort of thing you say and I'm ok with that. But I need you to know that I do."

"I know you do." He smiled. "You told me earlier."

"No I didn't." She would have remembered that.

"You were out on painkillers and was falling asleep." He leaned forward and kissed her. "But it's nice to hear you say it when you're aware of it."

She felt slightly embarrassed. "Hmm, ok. It's not just because what you... did... to Jonah."

"You need to say it. Just once, but you need to admit it."

"Not just because you... killed Jonah." It was surprisingly hard to say it out loud. "That's not even that far up on the list."

He was playing with her hair, stroking her bruised cheek and was so close to her she could feel his lips on her forehead. "Then why?"

"Well, you make me come, hard." He laughed when she said it.

"I do." She looked up at him and he kissed her. "And?"

"You're fishing! But I guess you've deserved some pampering."

"Pampering? Makes me sound like a kid." He seemed offended but he was still smiling.

"I like the person I am with you. Even when I'm yelling at you." He looked at her, startled almost. And she felt she needed to explain. "I'm not afraid around you, you've... made me confident. And you never pitied me. You pissed me off instead. That's when you weren't extremely patient, but I think that's mostly because you wanted to get into my pants."

"Thank you. That's very high praise." He kissed her. "And yes, I was only trying to get into your pants. You were driving me insane, it was worth it. It's a very nice pussy."

"Oh, geez, Happy. Could you please not call it pussy."

"As long as I can make you come, hard, I'll call it whatever I like." He had his smug, cocky look. "It's your pussy and I like it. A lot."

"Hmpf, I had more, but I'm not going to tell you now."

"Was it about Grace?" He said while kissing her neck again.

"Yes."

"Then I already know." he smiled. "And she's worth it."

"Good to know." She finally opened her mouth and kissed him properly. "Thank you."

"You're worth it too. Mind saying it again?"

She laughed. "Mr. Lowman. Are you begging?" He always teased her that she ended up begging him to come inside. She knew she did, she tried every time not to, but she always did. He knew exactly what buttons to push. "I love you."

-o0o-

He was leaning against the bar and the blond tattoo artist was standing in front of him, making his twelfth smiley face. Grace was standing next to him, looking very carefully. The bitch looked at Grace.

"Wanna get out of the way?" She snared to Grace who looked at her with big eyes.

"She stays." Happy said and the bitch looked up at him with questioning eyes. He glared at her, dared her to say another fucking word about or to Grace.

She started the machine and went to work.

"Does it hurt?" Grace said and looked at him.

"Not really. It's not big." He looked up and saw Ava leaning against the wall in arch leading to the hallway and the dorm. She looked at the tattoo artist and then up at him. She smiled at him, knowing why he did this.

When it was done he looked up at her again. Teasing bitch, asking him if he was begging! He just liked to hear her say it. There had been chicks who had said it before but this was the first time he had heard a girl say it and really mean it.

She loved him and even if he wasn't prepared to say it yet, she was the first woman who had been able to make him do a tattoo for her. And she hadn't even asked. He was aware that this probably wasn't the most romantic tattoo and he wouldn't even tell her that it was for her. Didn't matter, to him that smiley face would be for her, for the sack of shit he killed for her.

  
  



	13. Beg!

P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; }

Happy took a ride with Grace later that evening. They were sitting on their regular bench and she was having an ice cream, as always.

"Gemma gave you a cell?" He had wanted to ask her about that.

"Yes. Think she wants it back?" Grace was starring at pretty much nothing.

"Nah, think you can keep it."

"She taught me how to use it. You know, charge it, turn it on and stuff. And how to call you." She licked on the ice cream. "We practiced."

"Why didn't you tell your mom or me?"

"She said you'd probably think it's to much respibility. But that it would be good if I could contact you. You know."

"What? Responsibility?"

"Yes. But I wanted to help. Mom always makes sure I can get out or have good place to hide."

Happy stared at her. The stuff this kid had been through was just... fucked up. 'A place to hide', and fucking do what? Listen? He lit a smoke and kept looking at her. Still swinging her legs so she seemed ok, for the moment. It was hard to know how this would effect her in the long run, she needed stability and he was not sure he was the right guy to know how to do that.

"Did you like Clark?" She suddenly asked.

Happy almost choked on the smoke, it would be nice if she sugarcoated her questions once in a while.

"I don't know, Sugar. We only talked for a couple of minutes. He seems ok."

"I like him a lot." She said. "He's like you."

"How?"

"He doesn't talk to me like I'm a baby. He answers my questions." Her legs was still swinging. It was like having a lie-detector on her. Or at least watching her pulse in action. "It's because I'm small for my age."

"What is?"

"People think I'm younger than I am, so they talk to me like I'm younger." Happy hadn't known she was small for her age. He didn't know what size kids usually was. But that would explain why all the other had thought she was younger in the beginning. He had seen her run into school but didn't really know which kids was in her class. Then he remembered her birthday party. She had definitely been the smallest kid in the room.

"That must suck, being smarter than anyone your age and have people talk to you like you're younger."

"You think I'm smart?" She said with a smile.

"Don't fish, you know you're a fucking genius." He laughed and continued laughing when she held out her hand. "Greedy little kid." He added and gave her a quarter.

"For my Harley." She smiled when she put it in her pocked. "How old do I have to be to drive?"

"If you can get your mom to agree you can get a learners permit when you're fifteen and a half."

"Think she'll agree?"

"Don't know, you've got some time to nag her." He said and she smiled at him. "Don't go overboard, you need to be really smart about it."

Grace sat still for a while, jumped down to throw away the paper from the ice cream. When she came back she looked at him. "You should take her for a ride."

Happy stared at her, fucking genius, that was what this kid was. "I think I'll do that."

"You'll need a bitch seat."

Happy picked her up. "Don't let you mom hear you say that." He grabbed her helmet and carried her towards the bike. "Let's head back."

"Think Bobby'll make me muffins tomorrow?"

"If you ask him." She had the entire fucking club wrapped around her fingers, him included.

"Happy."

"Yes, Sugar." He said as he put her in front of him.

"I'm glad you're with my mom. She smiles with you." Since she was sitting with her back against him he took her hand and kissed the inside of it. These girls were driving him insane.

-o0o-

Ava and Clark was sitting outside on a bench when Happy pulled in. He put Grace on the ground and she ran up to them into Clark's arms.

Happy came just after her and gave Ava a kiss on her forehead.

"How many ice creams did she have?"

"Just one." He said with a smile.

"A big one." Grace said and Clark laughed. Happy didn't say anything and walked inside with Grace running after him.

"She adores him." Clark said with a smile.

"He's honest with her, answers her questions and just... talked to her." Ava said. "I can kind of see the appeal."

"I bet you can. You've got puppy dog eyes every time he's close."

"I do not!" She almost yelled. "Oh my god! Do I?" She really hoped she didn't.

"No, just kidding. But you do look like you wanna eat him."

"Oh my God!" she said and hit Clark in the arm. That was even worse.

"Guessin' he managed to give you an orgasm." He started to laugh.

"Clark!"

Clark couldn't stop laughing and she could feel herself blushing. He finally put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. Just really happy for you, but when I said that, you looked... I don't know. Like a catholic school girl who just got caught on her knees in front of the popular jock."

"Geez! You're horrible." But she laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you worked for a garage that they use in New York."

"Don't know."

"Did you ask Jack to send me here?" She had wondered that for a while. If it had been his way of getting her to know the Sons. If it was one of his 'calculated moves' as he sometimes called them.

Clark turned and stood in front of her. "No! Jack knew them since before and I didn't ask him. I didn't even know. I promise." He put his arms around her. "I've made that mistake once. Not going to do that again."

"I'm going to tell Happy that his girl is in the arms of some other guy." Tig said as he walked by. Ava waved at him and he smiled at her. Chibs stayed behind as Tig went inside.

"How are you doin'?"

"Cuts still hurts. Ribs are a bit better."

"Make sure you take the painkillers, no use to be in pain if you don't have to."

"Ok." She gave him a hug. "Thank's again, for everything. Just glad I got that 'friend'-status."

Chibs looked at her with a surprised face. "That was just for other clubs, in case you did something stupid an ran away. And to make sure no-one from another charter made a pass at ya."

She probably looked as surprised as she felt since Clark started to laughed next to her. "Siss, sometimes you can really look stupid."

"Sorry, I just don't understand."

"If you're not someones Old Lady and you're here, you're up for grabs." Now she probably looked horrified. "If anyone tried Happy would kill 'em so I wouldn't worry. Anyway. You were already on our watch, we would have done the same thing if it happened a week earlier."

"I'm sorry if I... I don't know, offended you."

"Didn't." The Scotsman said with a smile. "Not easy to understand all this."

"No, sure isn't!" Ava said with a laugh and cringed when her ribs protested.

"Go to bed sis. I'll take Grace for the night to make sure you get proper sleep."

"Should probably take Happy as well." Chibs said and Ava felt herself blushing.

"No, passing up on Happy in my bed." Clark smiled. He put her arm around Ava and walked her inside.

When they were in Happy's room he gave her the pills and watched her swallow them.

"Thank you, for coming here." She said as she laid down.

Clark laid down next to her. "I know I've said this a million times... but I'm really sorry for fucking up your life."

"And I've told you a million times that it wasn't your fault." Ava wished more than anything that Clark would be able to forgive himself. It wasn't his fault, none of it, no matter what he thought.

"Love you." He whispered and got up and it felt like she was falling through the mattress.

-o0o-

Happy had heard the conversation and waited for Clark when he came out. "Why is it your fault?"

Clark almost jumped out of his shoes. "Fucking hell! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Happy repeated the question cause he had a feeling it was more to this than that Clark had been on drugs. "Why is it you fault?"

"Come on." Clark said and they walked outside. They sat down on the same bench they had been earlier that day. "I introduced them and by the time I realized what he was he had taken her across the country. I couldn't make her leave. Fuck I was so deep in the shit I could hardly make sense to myself and... I fucked up. Our parents died, I was strung out and she was seventeen and alone."

Happy watched him. "You introduced them?"

"Yeah. Was a drugbuddy of mine. Charming, eh? I practically handed my baby-sister over to a complete psychopath." The contempt in his voice wasn't towards anyone but himself.

"Did she stay with you when she lived in New York?"

"No, other area of town, she thought it was safer." He put out his cigarette and smiled at Happy. "I'll take Grace to bed. I'll let her stay with me tonight."

Happy just nodded. He knew that people did stupid things on drugs and that Clark probably didn't know that Jonah was a psycho. It still pissed him off.

-o0o-

A few hours later he went into his room, took a shower and got into bed next to Ava. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Come closer."

He did and put his arm around her hip, trying to avoid her back. Her lips was pressed against his neck when he felt her tongue licking him.

"Not sure that's a good idea, babe."

"I think it's a great idea." she said before biting him over the collarbone. Before he had time to do something about it he felt her hand around his dick and she started to stroke it up and down.

"Babe. You really should... Oh, fuck!" He grabbed her face and kissed her while she still moved her hand, now and then running her thumb over his glans. "Ava!"

Her eyes was locked to his when she wasn't kissing his chin, jaw, neck or scratch him with her teeth. She was a quick study, not that he was surprised, she had the brains for it. For a second I wondered if this was another thing that she had been taught by being hit but he quickly pushed that thought aside. When she let go for a few seconds to spit in her hand and then moved it back down to continue, he caressed her face again. He was so close.

"Ava, if you don't stop I'm gonna cum all over you."

She just smiled, leaned forward and grabbed his lower lip with her teeth before shoving her tongue into his mouth. He was lost, he moved against her hand, kissing her and felt the tickling, the contraction in his balls and when she drew her finger over the top again he couldn't hold it. He came into her hand and when he opened his eyes her eyes was watching him with a curious face.

He kissed her again and got up to get a towel. When he laid down next to her and dried her hand he laughed. "Fuck, can't even remember the last time I had a handjob."

"I liked it." She smiled.

" _You_  liked it?"

"I liked watching you." He could see why. He would like to see her come, without being in the middle of his own orgasm, or trying to avoid it.

Ava saw the smile in his face and knew what he was up to. "You can't! I'm injured."

"If you lie really still it won't be a problem." He smiled and put his arm under her head. "It's my turn to watch."

"You've seen me." She tried to push away his hands.

"You need to be very still, babe. Wouldn't want you to make those injuries worse." He pulled her closer and kissed her while slipping his hands into her boyshorts. She was soaking wet and for a second he was stunned and looked at her. She blushed. "Babe? Seriously, giving me a handjob does this to you?" She was extremely embarrassed, she walked around horny the entire time when he was around. She knew exactly what Clark had meant when he said she looked like she wanted to eat Happy whenever she was looking at him.

"I liked it." She mumbled and sighed when she felt his fingers moving between her legs.

"Noting to be embarrassed about, babe."

"Oh, God!" His fingers was inside of her and his thumb was on her clit. She was already so turned on, it didn't take him long before she felt herself contracting around his fingers and the now familiar cramp started between her legs and moved up her stomach and down the inside of her thighs.

"Fucking hell, Ava." He mumbled into her hair while he was hugging her.

"What?" She had no idea what he meant.

"You are so fucking beautiful. And I have a hard-on again." He laughed.

"We could try, just a little." She really wanted him and kissed his throat and chin.

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not. Tara would fucking kill me if I messed up you back."

"I can be on top." She put her leg around his and rubbed her very wet groin against his thigh. She could her him inhale sharply.

"God damn it, Ava. Stop!" He turned towards her and gently pushed her away.

"You're mean." She murmured into his throat before biting him carefully and was very satisfied to hear him groan.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled and pulled the cover over them before saying in a stern voice. "Go back to sleep. Be nice."

"I'm very, very nice."

"I know, babe. Please, go back to sleep." He kissed her and carefully put his arm around her.

-o0o-

Clark stayed for another two nights and despite Ava's best attempts, Happy refused to have sex with her.

"This is like being a teenager again." She complained the last night.

"At least we're below the belt." Happy laughed which pissed her off.

"Don't know why you're laughing." She said and hit his arm. "No like you're getting any." Then she realized something. Considering what Tara had told her about monogamy and Old Ladies. But she didn't want to ask and instead hid her face in his chest. She really hoped that he wasn't having sex with someone else instead.

"Laughing 'cause you're as horny as a teenage boy."

"And you're like a catholic schoolgirl with a promise ring, cramming your knees together." She knew she sounded grumpy and his laughed made her even grumpier. "Talk to me instead." She didn't want to thing about sex anymore.

"About what?" He said and pulled her closer.

"Why you don't like Clark."

Happy choked, he was considering having sex with her instead. He would prefer that.

"He told me that Jonah was his drugbuddy."

"It wasn't his fault. It's not as simple as he introduced me and gave me to him." Ava said with emphasis.

"Still don't like it." He drew his thumb over her lips.

"He's my brother, my only family and I love him."

"I'll behave." Not like the prick was around the entire time so he could live with that.

"Good." She moved closer to him and he carefully leaned to his side to hide the fact that he had a hard-on. This would be so much easier if she wasn't all over him. Handjobs were nice but they didn't really do much more than taking the edge off. "I think I'm done."

What the fuck did that mean. "With what?"

"Done sulking."

"You've been sulking?"

She was still for a while. "No, I haven't. I usually sulk for a while after... you know. I think it's because I've been so horny."

"Been? When did you stop?"

"Oh, shut up!" She stretched out and turned around, rubbing her ass against his dick a bit more than necessary.

"Fucking hell. I'm going to fuck you silly first chance I get." He said into her ear and she just giggled. Teasing bitch.

"Good night."

"Sleep tight, babe." He mumbled into her hair and hugged her tighter.

-o0o-

It was her first day at work and when she woke up in the morning she was looking forward to it. The ribs were fine and the cuts were ok. She could at least work if she took painkiller and just hanging around the clubhouse was boring her.

When she woke up it was just her and Grace in bed. It was the first morning in a while that it was just the two of them. Grace had gone back to school after a couple of days and Happy usually took her before Ava even woke up.

"Hey, honey."

"Are you done yet?" Grace whispered.

"I'm not sure I've been sulking."

"I know."

"No reason to not celebrate it. Do you have the cd?"

"Gemma brought it."

This was a tradition of theirs, when Ava was starting to feel better, when she was 'done', they put on a cd with their favorite songs. Sang along and made pancakes. It was a way to mark that they were moving along.

They got out to the kitchen and Ava found the ingredients she needed for the pancakes, Grace turned on the cd and the first song started, it was loud!

Bobby came in. "What are you doing Sunshine?"

"We do this, when we're done!" She screamed over the music and ran into the kitchen, singing along.

When they started frying Ava put Grace on the counter. They were still singing along and at the end of Motörhead's "We are Motörhead" Grace screamed;

"Next song is the best song ever!"

Happy walked in and found Chibs, Bobby, Clay, Gemma and Opie sitting, looking into the kitchen.

"What's with the loud fucking music?" He looked at Gemma who just pointed to the kitchen.

They were making food, sining along. He had seen it before, they danced and sang along to music quite often, he took it as a good sign. He sat down next to Chibs. That's when Grace screamed: "Next song is the best song ever!"

"Do they do this often?" Chibs asked. Happy just nodded. "It's a good sign then."

When they were eating Gemma smiled at Grace. "Tara and I got you a present."

"Why?" Grace smiled but looked confused.

"Cause you're the braves kid in the world." Gemma handed over a package.

Happy laughed when he saw what it was. Two t-shirts, one Harley Davidson and one Sons of Anarchy. Grace immediately pulled off the t-shirt she had on and then she was staring at both of them. She looked up at him with huge eyes.

"I can't choose."

Bobby laughed at her bewildered face. "Give 'em here." He took the t-shirts and put them behind his back. "Pick a hand. That's the one you'll have today and the other one is for tomorrow."

"Ok." Grace said and pointed at one arm and then pulled on the Harley Davidson t-shirt. She gave Gemma a hug. "Thank you, can you braid my hair?"

"Sure, get a brush." Gemma said. She watched Grace as she ran off. "I always wanted a girl."

"Thank you." Ava said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and when she passed him she stroke her hand over his back. Happy realized that was getting a new case of blue balls since that was all it took for him to feel the twitch in his crouch.

"Oh, Ava, what happened with the apartment?" Ava had been trying to get a new place to live since she didn't want Grace to have to move back to the old one. Simply since it would freak Grace out to live there when Jonah knew where it was. Not that it matter but they couldn't really tell her that he was dead.

"Jack fixed it, not sure how he did it, but we can move into the other on monday."

"I'll meet you at the old one when you're done at work."

"Do you know where she's moving." Opie asked him.

"Yeah. Pretty much the same neighborhood." He didn't like it, he wanted her in another neighborhood but he wasn't going to fight about that. Yet.

"We'll gather everyone together and help with the move. Not like she can lift anything." Clay said before getting up. "Can you fix it, love?" He said the last part to Gemma who nodded and then smiled at Grace who came running with a brush in one hand and her bag with hairs stuff in the other.

Happy knew that they were heading towards trouble, that they were preparing for war but at the same time he knew that the worst was over at least for his girls. And they fit in, they both seemed comfortable with the club. Grace had since the first time he took her there, but Ava was comfortable now as well and the Crow Eaters had the sense to stay the fuck away from both of them.

He got up. "Let me know when you're ready, Sugar, and I'll take you to school." He said to Grace and went towards the dorm.

-o0o-

Ava was in Happy's room, getting ready. Tara had been by and left her some of her own work clothes and taken care of her back at the same time.

It was the light gray shift dress and a black belt, she didn't have any earrings but had taken some hairpins from Grace's bag and managed to get the hair up. She took the shoes in her hand and was about to walk out when Happy opened the door.

"Give me a kiss." He said with a smile.

He looked at her and even turned her around before placing his hands on her butt-cheeks and leaned down for a kiss. He didn't stop and she put her arms around his neck and sucked on his lips and tongue. She felt him push her backwards until she was pressed against the dresser.

"Just want to remind you that it's been more than a week." She said against his lips and his hands her ass and he lifted her up on the dresser, seconds later his hands was underneath her dress, pulling in her. His lips lever left hers.

The sound of his belt made her certain, she was going to get some and she trembled from excitement and wrapped her legs around him. When she felt it, warm and throbbing agains the inside of her thigh she groaned and closed her eyes.

"Sure about this, babe?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?" She could hardly think. "Come on!"

"Sure?" He was just at her entrance and had the most devilish smile, she could hardly breath out of pure horniness and he was teasing her!

"Fuck's sake. Come on!" She was trying to pulled him in with her legs but he was holding her hips, making sure she couldn't come any closer to him.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, not an inch from her face. "Beg!"

"Oh God I hate you sometimes. Please! Fuck me, please!" And he rammed inside of her, still looking his eyes to hers.

Happy had known he was screwed the second he walked into the room and saw her with bare legs in that dress, barefoot and her shoes in her hand. The same shoes that were now hitting his back with every thrust. He might have managed to restrain himself if she hadn't pointed out that he could have her without condom, just the thought of her warm wet insides with nothing between them made his dick twitch.

Sitting on a dresser and with him holding her hips wouldn't hurt her back. At least that's what he told himself while making her beg. He fucking loved to hear her beg and her asking him to 'fuck' her, had made it all the more appealing. He couldn't take his eyes of her face. The last few nights of advanced 'below the belt'-games had made him love her face even more. When she closed her eyes and kept her mouth slightly open he couldn't stop looking at her.

He moved his hands from her hips and caressed her face to kiss her when he felt her squeezing his dick and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open when he came.

"I needed that." She said against his chest. "Thank you."

He laughed. "I like that dress." She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss before taking a step back to pull up his pants.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jumping down from the dresser, she picked up her panties and walked into the bathroom.

"Still hate me?" He yelled after her and heard her laugh.

"No. Not until next time you make me beg."

"It's that or I'll just nod at you." He sat down on the dresser and waiter for her when she came out again she looked at him with a questioning smile.

"Beg or a nod?"

"That's my rule."

"Your rule?"

Ava walked up to him and stood between his knees. "What if I refuse then?"

"You? Deny me? Babe, you can't get your panties down quick enough when I'm close by." He laughed and jumped down to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Just you wait until I'm over my worst horniness and attraction to you."

"Not going to happened." He said as they walked out into the hallway, when they did he let go of her. Whenever they were alone he couldn't stop touching her but she had noticed that he hardly ever did at the clubhouse. She assumed that it was one of those rules she didn't understand.

"You are such an arrogant, smug, ass sometimes."

"That's why you love me." He said and pulled her closer.

"Smug!" She said and walked away. He caught her again. "Not going to trick me into saying it." She stared at him. "Beg!" He glared at her and she glared back and finally turned to walk to her car.

She couldn't help herself, she had planned to just walk away but she turned around and when she did he gave her another self-satisfied smile. Damn! He knew she would do it and she couldn't bloody help herself.

She knew would beg the next time as well. Begging seemed to be the better option. There was no way in hell she would give in just because he nodded though! She might be horny but she still had some pride.


	14. She asked about you

" _I've emptied the storage. I'll bring it to you. I'll be there tomorrow but I need to leave the day after."_

"That's fine. Thank you Clark."

" _Do you even know what you had in there?"_ Clark said with a very amused voice.

"Not really. I know there's books and clothes."

" _Yeah, some other shit as well."_

"It'll be a nice surprise then."

They said good bye and hanged up. She hadn't been sure if Clark knew that Jonah was dead but when he had suggested that she came to New York for a visit around Christmas, she knew. He would never had suggested that if he thought Jonah was still around.

When she came into Grace's new room she was painting the wall with Gemma and Tara. Happy had done the outline of a princess on a motorcycle and now they were filling it in. Pink dress and black bike, just like the one Happy had.

"Was it Clark?" Tara asked.

"Yes. He's sending the stuff I had in storage in New York. I'm going to need bookshelves."

"Books?" Gemma asked.

"Books, cds, some clothes and loads I'm not sure what it is." She sat down on Grace's chair. "Sure I can't help."

"I don't even like that you're at work." Tara said and pointed at her with the brush.

"I'm fine, really."

"Just sit down. Or make us some coffee." Gemma said and Ava went into the kitchen.

She had hardly seen Happy since she started working. According to Gemma and Tara it was club stuff. They were in the middle of things and whenever they were, it was best to just stay out of the way and be there for them when they needed it. She understood, it was harder for Grace so it had meant a lot to her when he had helped her to paint the wall the day before.

Her phone rang and she noticed it was Happy. Tara laughed.

"I don't even have to ask who it is."

"What?" She said while flipping it open. "Hey."

" _Hey. I'm going down to Bakersfield for the evening."_

"Ok?" What the hell was in Bakersfield?

As usual, he knew how to mess with her and laughed. _"My mom."_

"What?"

" _That's what's in Bakersfield."_

"You're scary."

" _You still love me."_ As smug as always. _"I'll see you tonight"_ And he hung up.

Ava shook her head and went into the kitchen to get the coffee.

"Was it Happy?" Grace asked.

"Yes. He was going to go visit his mom."

"I didn't know he had a mom." Grace seemed disturbed.

"He does." Ava said. "I'm sure he'll tell you about her if you ask her."

"Ok." Grace looked uncomfortable. "Think we'll meet her?"

"Don't know honey. Ask him. He's more inclined to answer your questions than mine."

"Inclined?"

"More willing." She picked up Grace and gave her a kiss. Grace nodded and gave her a kiss as well.

-o0o-

Happy walked into his mom's room and when she saw him she smiled. He was not looking forward to this.

"I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten your old mother." She smiled when he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "So, what is the bad news?"

"What makes you think I have bad news?"

"You've been avoiding me for weeks and you have the same expression as a wet cat." He had never been able to to fool his mom. "Been arrested?"

He sighed and sat down in the coach next to her. "Yes." He took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"When?" She wanted to know when he would go inside.

"I don't know. Things are... pretty messed up right now."

"Messed up?" She said with a smile.

"What?"

"Since when do you avoid the word 'fuck' around your mother?"

He laughed. He should have known she would notice that. Nothing got pass her. "I've met someone."

She stared at him and then smiled. "Tell me."

"Her name is Ava. She's... I don't know." He tried to think of how to describe her. How the hell would he do that.

His mom raised her eyebrows. "That special?"

"Yes. And she's got a kid. Grace, she's six and... really smart, loves bikes."

"So what does Ava do for a living?" She had a slight dislike in her tone and he was looking forward to her reaction to his answer.

"She works at a library, head of the Kids department."

Her eyes were wide open and then she started to laugh. "How on earth did you meet a librarian!"

"Got lucky." He could see why that was surprising to her.

He's mom took his hand with both hers. "Let's not talk about jail at all. Tell me all about them instead."

So he did. He told her everything about them. Every last detail, even the nasty ones. He didn't tell her how he killed Jonah, but he implied that he had and she nodded. They sat for hours, ate, had coffee and he was still talking about them.

"They seem very special. You're a lucky man."

"I know." He knew he was. Two perfect girls and they wanted him. "I'll take them here. So you can meet them."

"I'd like that." She smiled and he noticed that she was tired. He had been there for a longer time than usual and she wasn't well.

"I should go. You need some sleep." He kissed her cheek.

"Take care of them. And spend time with them while you can." She patted his cheek. "And bring them here before going inside, you hear me?"

"I hear you, mom."

He gave her final kiss before leaving and got on his bike. He knew he was lucky and he knew he should spend more time with them. It was just so much going on and he still couldn't tell her about it. She wasn't an Old Lady. Yet.

-o0o-

The next day Tara and Gemma was there again and they were going through the boxes that Clark had brought her. The clothes made them laugh their asses off.

"You used to wear this?" Gemma was holding up a golden bra.

"In my defense, I haven't seen most of this in six years!"

"Geez, with this on you would look like a crow eater and not the A kind. Golden bra!

"Shut up!"

She woke up in the late at night by Happy, pulling her closer. "It's nice to catch you in bed, that way I don't have to carry you into the bedroom."

"It's nice to not have to use a gun." She smiled and he kissed her.

"From behind." He whispered and she froze up.

Happy noticed her reaction. She had been up for a lot but from behind was obviously a problem, he had never asked before and he thought it was because of the scars. "You know you don't have to worry about them."

"It's not that, it's..." Sometimes he wanted to dig up that grave, piss on him and then throw him back in.

"Come on, babe." He pulled her up on her knees, turned her around and put her hands on the headboard of their new bed. "Keep your hands there, you can not move them, ok?"

"Ok."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You trust me?" She just nodded. "Babe, out loud, you trust me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He stroked her sides, the curve of he waist, up to the side of her breast and followed the edge of her perfect fucking tits. He could feel how she started to relax. He kept moving his hands all over her, kissing her neck and shoulder, tracing the latest scar on her shoulder with his tongue.

He moved his left hand to the inside of her thighs and kept the right one at he front, stroking her breast and stomach, kissing her neck, jaw and sucking her earlobe, she had begun to moan and tried to move his hand down with hers.

"Babe, I told you, keep your hands on the headboard." He smiled. Still just teasing her by stroking the inside of her thighs. She groaned but put her hands back, pushing her ass against him. She turned her head towards him and he kissed her, playing with her tongue and sucking her lips. He glanced towards her hands, her knuckles were white from gripping down hard.

He moved his right hand down her stomach and between her legs until he found her clit, she moaned out load, still kissing him. She was wet, soaking wet, he fucking loved doing this to her. It drove him insane and he was about to burst before he could sink into her, but he loved getting her relaxed when she was freaked out and then see how it changed and she got so turned on that she didn't know what to do. It didn't happen often anymore, but it still happened.

"Please, Happy." That was what he had been waiting for. The begging.

"You ready?" He just had to tease her.

"Yes, please." She was begging, her knuckles were white and she was rubbing her ass agains him in a way that was driving him insane. But he had enough sanity to tease her a little more.

"Sure?"

"Fucks sake Hap! Please!" He chuckled and pulled down his underwear, pushing her shoulders to get her to lean forward and when he put his cock at her entrance she groaned. He grabbed her hips and pushed. "Oh, God!" She almost screamed.

He held on to her hips, moving her over his dick after a while he leaned over and put his mouth to her ear. "You can let go of the headboard now."

She put one hand behind her on his ass, pulling him towards her and the other around his neck, kissing him. He slipped his hand down between her legs again and started rubbing her clit. He loved the fact that he didn't need a condom, he wanted to feel all of her and when he felt her pussy gripping him hard he thrusted harder till he felt the tingle and with a roar he released inside her.

He held both arms around her and she was holding the headboard again, panting. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck again. "You ok?"

Ava was still trying to catch her breath, but had to laugh at his question. Ok didn't really cover it. "Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned around, they were both still on their knees in the bed and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'd never pick you for such a patient man."

"Well, despite of what you told me, you're worth the trouble." He smiled and tried to find the pillows that were tossed all over the room. "And, I like it."

"Like what?"

"Unfreak you out."

"Well, there's probably other things that'll freak me out, it'll take some time until you finished with it."

"I have something I need to tell you." He said as he laid down, taking her with him and tucked her in on his arm.

"Ok?"

"We're going after Zoebell and the guys that hurt Gemma and Chibs."

"Ok." She hugged him closer.

"We're going into lockdown, tomorrow."

Into what? "What does that mean?"

"For a couple of days, all of our friends are living at the club house, that includes you and Grace. It's for your own safety."

She thought about it for a few seconds, and concluded that their was no way out of it even she wanted. "Ok."

"Ok? Not going to protest?" He was teasing her.

"No."

"Not even a 'fuck you' for me?" He turned around and was on top of her looking into her eyes.

"I can say it if you want to."

"I'm just surprised. You usually don't like it when I order you around."

"Just don't want you to think you can get away with it. I know when it's important to do what you say and when you're just trying to boss me around."

"Like earlier?" He said with a naughty smile.

"That's different?"

"How?"

"That's you trying to make me get over fears I shouldn't have, not you trying to show me who's boss." She took his face in her hands. "And I need that."

"Sure do." He got back next to her. "I'll wake you up tomorrow and help you pack."

"I need to go to work."

"It's a public place. I'll have someone taking you there and picking you up. Just stay in the library and you'll be fine."

"I'm guessing I can wear pantyhose the next couple of days." She kissed his chest.

"Yeah. No fucking at work for a couple of days."

"Darn! And Grace in our bed."

"Good thing I fucked you properly just now."

"Properly?" She asked with a surprised voice and he glared at her and gave her a kiss.

"You weren't complaining a couple of minutes ago." He mumbled.

"I didn't know that was the last I'd get for a while."

"If you tell me you love me I'll wake you up half an hour earlier and fuck you again." He laughed.

"That's extortion, Happy." She bit him.

"It's both of us getting what we want." He said and pulled her up to his face. "But you can beg if you want. I'm ok with that as well."

"Nope." She wasn't giving in.

He got up on her again. "No nookie in days. Sure you can handle that you little horny bitch." He moved down and took her nipple in his mouth.

"You're cheating."

"I've never played fair. I play to win." He moved his hand to her behind and squeezed. "You either say it or beg. Either way I'll set the alarm half an hour earlier."

"If I say it, promise I won't have to beg tomorrow."

"Promise. When you wake up I'll already be between you legs." That was something to look forward to. She pulled him up and kissed him.

"I love you." She meant it. And she really liked to tell him but she saved it for these moments. He leaned down again and kissed her neck while circling her nipple with his thumb.

"Again." He whispered and she put her arms around him.

"I love you, Happy." She laughed. "You're kind of horrible for extorting me to say it. But I really do love you. Very much."

He laughed as well. "Three times. That means three orgasms."

"Sounds fair." She said while pushing him down next to her. "I love you."

"Greedy bitch. I'm not giving you orgasms for it when you don't mean it and just say it to get more from me."

"Sounds fair as well." She mumbled against his chest and scooped closer. "Hold me."

"Give me a sec." He leaned over the edge of the bed. "There, even gave you forty-five minutes."

"Thank you." She mumbled when he put his arms around her.

"You're a horny little bitch but I really like it."

"You better. You turned me into this. I had been without for more than six years and was quite fine with it."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

-o0o-

She had packed down things she needed and Grace had packed things she probably didn't need, but she let her do it herself. She went through the backpack quickly and took out the completely insane things, like stickers.

Happy gave her his bag. "Can you take this in the car?" She took the bag. "Drive directly to the clubhouse, no stopping, no nothing. Ok?"

"Ok." she gave him a kiss.

Happy went ahead of them and she put Grace in the car.

"Are we going to live at the club house again?" Grace asked once they were on their way.

"Just for a couple of days."

"It's ok, I like that."

"There's going to be lots of people there Grace, probably lots of kids as well."

"Ok." Grace was looking out of the window. "Is this because of dad?"

"No honey, this has nothing to do with dad, at all! I promise."

Grace turned and looked at her. "Are we safe? He knows where we live."

Ava had been expecting these questions a lot earlier but she needed to address them now, the second she asked. She pulled to the side of the road and crawled over to the back seat and caressed Grace's face.

"Honey, we are safe, I promise and we are going to stay here."

"For how long?"

"I don't know sweetie, but for now, ok?"

"Ok." She looked up at her, her big blue eyes. "I like it here, my teacher is nice. And I like the garage and Bobby and Tig and Piney and, all of them. They're nice."

"I know you like them and we'll be safe."

"Who came for you, when dad came? Happy said they were sending someone for you."

"It was Piney, Chibs and Opie." She didn't know why Grace wanted to know, but she was ok with telling her that. She wasn't sure how to answer the other questions that might come. About why they were safe.

"I like the new apartment too. I love the painting in my room. It is very nice."

"It is."

Grace was quiet for a while, just looking out the window again. Ava knew that face, she was thinking about something, something that was bothering her.

"You know that we are safe, Grace. That you don't have anything to worry about."

"Ok." That wasn't it. Grace didn't believe her but that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. It was something else.

"Honey, what's bothering you?"

"Will Happy stay with us?"

"I think so, for now at least." How do you explain the complications of a relationship to a six year old? That even thought you feel like you'd be with a man forever it might end the next month. This to a six year old who has seen her own dad beat up her mom. "I love you baby girl and no matter what, it will always be the two of us, you and me."

"I know mom, I love you too." She said. "I like Happy too, I want him to stay with us."

Shit shit shit. She had been afraid of this. She had fucked up again. "I know, baby girl. I want him to stay with us as well." She would have to deal with Happy going to jail as well. How the the hell would she do that?

There was a knock on the window and Ava jumped, when she turned she saw Half-Sack. She got out from the back seat and saw that he was on the phone.

"Found 'em! They were sitting in the backseat on the side of the road." He was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know, they look ok." Silence and then he gave Ava the phone. "He want's to talk to you."

She didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

" _What the fuck are you doing?"_ He was pissed. Very pissed.

"We had a... situation and I needed to talk to Grace, we're ok now and on our way."

" _Do you have any fucking idea how worried I got?"_

"I'm sorry, it was important."

" _How fucking important can it be?"_

"She asked if this was because of her dad and why we weren't moving away now that he knew were we lived. Important enough for you?" She said and than just hung up the phone and handed it to Half-Sack.

"Oohhhh, he's going to be so pissed now." Half-sack muttered to himself and stared at the phone in pure fear when it rang again. Ava just got into the car and drove off.

She went through the gates and was met by an unusually black eyed Happy. She got out of the car and walked over to the other side to let out Grace, picked her luggage and walked towards his dorm. She heard him tell Grace where she could find Kenny and Piper.

His door was locked and she hit it with her palm, turned around and saw him walking towards her, still looking pissed as hell. He unlocked the door and opened it for her, she walked inside and heard him slamming it and locking it.

"Are you out of you fucking mind?" He yelled the second the door was locked.

"It was important! I needed to talk to her?" There were moments in her life when she wished she could yell properly. Like when some cocky bastard was yelling at her.

"I almost freaked out when you didn't show up."

"I was there for ten minutes, probably less!"

"I told you to come straight here."

"Are you even listening to me? I _needed_ to talk to her about it. She asked why we're not moving, she's worried, she thought all his was for Jonah. She needed to know that we're safe."

Happy rubbed his head the way he did when he was thinking and looked up at her. "What did you say?" He was calmer.

"That we're staying for now, that we're safe." She looked at him, she would probably regret this. "She asked about you."

"What did she ask?"

"If you were going to stay with us." She needed to know too. Not just for her, she had let him become a huge part of Grace's life, really fast, which probably wasn't very smart of her. That's how she fucked up this time. It had all happened so fast, he stuck around and she let him. She wanted him to. She wanted him to stay with them.

"What did you say?" That pissed her off, he always did that, never answered any questions and made sure she exposed herself first. Found out what her intentions was before revealing his own. Constantly putting her on the spot. Well, he wasn't getting it this time, she wasn't going to give him this. She pushed her way past him and walked towards the door.

He caught up with her and slammed the door shut, leaning towards it with one hand. "What did you say?" Asshole!

"For now." She tried to push him away from the door but he was a big guy, he hardy budged.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I don't know, what the fuck did you expect me to answer?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders again an pushed her with her back against the door and looked her straight into the eyes. There was a knock on the door. "We're gathering in the bar, get you asses out there." She pushed him away and was out the door seconds later.

It wasn't until she was on her way that she realized that she hadn't been scared, not for a second.

-o0o-

He wondered how bad he had fucked up, if he had scared her. He just wanted to know what she had said to Grace, he needed to know if she wanted him around, because he wasn't going anywhere. But he wasn't stupid, a women with a history like hers wasn't a woman that you said 'you're mine' to. Even if that was what he thought.

In the middle of their fight he figured out why it was hard to be angry with her. It was because she never screamed or yelled. She kept talking in a low voice and it was strange to yell at someone who kept talking in a normal voice. It was disarming.

Tig whistled and Clay started to talk

Juice came towards him with a big smile, gave him a hug and said. "Another fight?"

He pushed him gently in the back but smiled, he liked Juice. He saw Ava next to Lyla and was slightly surprised. They seemed a very unlikely match. Something he also noted was the Crow Eaters, eying her. More importantly, he noticed some of the guys from the other charters eyeing her. He needed to take care of that and make sure that they stayed the fuck away from her.

When Clay's speech was over he went to find her but she wasn't in the couch anymore. He found her next to Gemma and Tara

"Can I talk to you?" She turned around and looked at him, she looked pissed rather than scared. "Just a few minutes." She nodded.

They walked to the room and he closed the door.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't." Well, that was.. good, he assumed. Most people would have been scared shitless. Maybe he was loosing it.

"Ok."

She came up right in front of him and put her hands on his chest, leaning against him. "Hey, you're the one who keep telling me you wouldn't hurt me and that I need to trust you. So I guess I do."

He meant it, but he knew he came out as unsettling to others and he had been really fucking pissed at her. He put his arms around her and his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok." She smiled and kissed him. "I like to hear that."

"I need to go, we've got shit to do. And the next time you pull your car over, you _need_ to call me!" She let go of him and took a few steppes back before they walked outside, she was ahead of him in the hallway. This 'no touching in the clubhouse' was automatic for her by now. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I'll consider it." She said with a glare when they came outside, knowing he wouldn't give her a lesson among the others. Stubborn bitch! He pinched her ass as he walked by.

He found Kozik who pointed towards the Chapel, "Church!" Happy walked ahead of him. They stood a few seconds, waiting for the others when Ava walked by.

"She looks like new pussy. I'm gonna get me a piece of that later." Happy snapped his head towards him and just stared it him, he backed up. "What? Shit! Is she yours?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, Hap, sorry man, I had no idea."

Nope, he hadn't lost it. He turned around again and saw Ava walking through the bar and there was more than one guy turning to look at her. He hadn't expected that. He knew why, he usually did the same thing. She was new, fresh meat. It was obvious since she didn't have the clothes most Crow Eaters started to use sooner or later. He needed to make it very clear that she was off the table and not to be touched. Even if she was a friend of the club and they found out, it was still ok to hit on her and he didn't even want anyone to look at her in the wrong way.


End file.
